Finding your place
by auragurl
Summary: She was from a world of witches and wished for something more, Being sent to the pirate era not exactly what she meant. With a smart mouth and odd personality she has to find a family with them KiddXOC
1. careful what you wish for

Auragurl: WAHOO first chapter let the drinking begin! Alright peoples I update as quickly as I can but when I get writers block I tend to stop for a week and a half *sweat drops* sowy....but I will try to keep it up hugs and kisses and happy reading

*P.S Eva is a type of elemental witch more on her abilities much, much later*

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece....just the oc's

XX

A shrill bell sounded through out the slightly hushed school. The low din immediately burst into full blown noise as students broke from their classroom prisons and raced outside, all ecstatic for the thought of two and a half months of summer.

A single girl with long black hair strung up in a pony tail and her emo bangs pinned back showing her gray eyes and wore a form-fitting white v-neck and knee long cinch Capri's in a dark shade of blue, and sandals. She bobbed her head slightly her headphones in her ears blaring with rap music. She had the physique of a lean muscled model slender yet athletic. A few passing boys made wolf whistles and comments a few new freshman still not used to her did double takes.

"Oi Eva baby-girl!" a male shouted from his spot leaning against the wall as she past. Beside him the three other boys snickered then swallowed as the girl with sun-kissed skin turned to look at them. "Come 'ere kitten" Eva stood in her spot on the sidewalk eyes settled on the boy.

"What still don't have a bitch to follow you Mike?" she sneered her eyes narrowed; Mike snarled immediately and sprang forwards grabbing a handful of Eva's shirt.

Every person standing close enough towards the two people, A few girls cackled at the sight of Mike glaring at the stone faced Eva while a few boys looked a little uneasy.

"Let. Go" Eva growled her gray eyes dangerous. Mike chuckled yanking her closer.

"Have personal space issues sexy?" he asked, Eva's eyes suddenly became murderous.

Several ohm's and many winces went through-out the crowd; as Eva's right palm rammed into his nose, she had used the bone right above her wrist, once smashing it into the soft cartilage it snapped under the girls surprising strength. Laughter rang through many men as Mike stumbled back clutching his nose.

"Tch, all talk Mike; no wonder you over-compensate with your daddy's money" Eva growled rubbing her neck glaring at him. The boy let out a muffled string of profanities before his buddies leapt forward.

Eva's mouth tugged into a dangerously evil smirk and she ducked the first wave of fist and crouched sweeping her leg out knocking the first boy down and launched forward ramming one boy in the chest with her right fist. He let out a small squeak and fell back with a groan. The final two boys pounced one grabbing her arms the other putting her in a headlock. Eva snarled like an angered predator and swung her head back. There was a sickening crunch and the pressure on her throat vanished. She bared her teeth and swung her foot up the last boy fell as her shin connected to his windpipe and several roars of cheers and laughter filled the air. "Wahoo; Eva-baby!"

"You got his ass good" people shouted.

Eva chuckled pushing a strand of black hair and tucked it behind her ear. "Sad I was hoping you boys would be a bit more of a challenge" she quipped before hooking her thumbs in her belt loops and turned walking down the rest of the walk; her sandal slapping against her heels.

XX

Eva groaned turning and falling on her bed pulled her leather white knuckle gloves off, turning her bare palm towards her to inspect the odd symbols tattooed on her flesh. Both were black circles with odd tribal symbols in them. She frowned; her father said she had, had them since birth. But she got them checked, and it didn't seem to be birthmarks but an oddly irremovable tattoo

She shrugged, didn't matter she knew what they did, it helped her perform the most unimaginable thing…magic or as her father so elegantly put it aura casting which also meant she could produced any of the elements to her will. Using the back of her left hand she swept it across her brow catching the few drops of sweat she had missed with the towel.

Right after school she had stumbled into her apartment and did her military like drills her father had her do when she was five. The habit stuck even if he wasn't here. The room was silent except for the low swoosh- whoosh of the ceiling fans wooden blades. Finally she gave an exhausted sigh and pulled herself to her feet and padded out of her room into the living area of her apartment, snatched the key from the hook and went out the front door.

A short woman with graying curly hair hummed lightly as she sat behind her clerks counter and read a massive book. The office door's bell chimed as it popped open and a tired looking Eva stepped in, wearing her normal baggy gray sweat pants with loose legs and her snug gray v-neck. "Evening, Miss Eva" she smiled.

Eva flashed the old woman a smile before walking to the post office boxes and flicked her key up to the small lock and fiddled with it for a second before the door squeaked open and her white leather gloved hands shot into the box fishing out the four envelopes and she backhanded it shut walking to the counter. "Anything good?" the woman asked setting her book down.

"Hn…collage…collage…collage" she flicked the three envelopes into the trash bin instantly before reaching the last one and paused ripping it open and a photo fell out of a man with black hair in BDU's and holding a m-16. Eva took out the letter her eyes scanning it before tossing the letter back on the counter.

"Oh dear, another year?" the woman tsked reading the letter. Eva merely snorted. "Your father should retire" the teen flicked her gray eyes to the old woman who smiled and patted Eva's hand.

"Half the time I'm glad he's gone. The other half wants to be someplace I actually belong" she grunted and pushed off the counter walking to the door.

The old woman smiled at the young girls retreating back, "is that so Miss Eva? I believe you've just asked for more than you've intended to" a devious glint glimmered in the old woman's eyes.

XX

Black outs not the best thing when you've just graduated from high school, and you hate the dark. Eva growled in frustration continuously flicking the light switch and still had no change.

She sat on her floor again arms crossed eyes wide and alert. The dark quite literally scared her to paranoia, She grinded her teeth and inhaled slowly. No, she was not going to let it get to her. Something creaked outside her door and she bit her lip. She was the daughter of a man who was an admiral! She was not going to be afraid!

A crash sounded behind her and she shrieked. "Okay! I'm outta here!" she shouted leaping up and grabbing her emergency duffle from under her bed she yanked her boots on and threw open the door sprinting into the summer heat.

Her loud thuds from unzipped boots sounded on the metal stairs and she pushed off landing in a slight crouch and broke into a run.

XX

The old woman smiled watching Eva run away from the parking lot, her duffle bag slung over her shoulder, the metal chains around her neck catching the setting sun's golden rays. She chuckled looking down at her book and pushed her sleeve back, "Miss Eva, I've loved you like a granddaughter but now, you will be flying to knew heights in a world you will belong…the world of pirates"

The tribal symbol on the woman's hand glowed and the skies outside grew dark and clouded. "Good luck my dear" she chimed

XX

Eva paused as a drop of rain splashed onto her forehead, "shit!" she shouted shifting her bag and dived under the nearest oak tree. Eyes cast up to the sky she frowned, storms don't form that fast. Unless it was a spell, she cussed colorfully and pushed her bangs back in their clip. A slight crackle above her made the gray eyes widen. "What gods in this entire world HATE ME!" she shouted before lightning shot from the sky, Eva gasped jumping back and the ground beneath her exploded sending her airborne.

The young girl twisted her body into a back flip and landed quite gracefully on the grass close to the parks pond. She frowned gritting her teeth and glared upwards. Lightning sparked across the clouds, "….not good" she muttered as several streams shot for her.

Eva's hands shot up in defense and her palms instantly took the blow, the fake leather of her gloves sizzling as the bolts of electricity shot her backwards, Something built up in the back of her throat and it exited as she cried out before the lightning threw her into the icy water of the pond and the darkness of unconsciousness engulfed her.


	2. who's scarier

The calm waters surrounding the Island of Hinozashi sparkled from the bright sunlight, giving it the somewhat serene feeling of peace; The Island itself however was abrupt with chaos from their newest guests the Kidd Pirates.

Somewhere near to shoreline fairly close to the Kidd pirate ship, the water broke and shouts of cuss words and sputtering could be heard. The salt-water sodden woman gasped several times before snapping her head in several directions and cussing some more. Wide eyes flickered from the ship to the docks and a sun kissed hand shot from the water, before diving back in.

After several grueling seconds of swimming the person dragged themselves ashore only to yelp being weighed down by the duffle on their back. The eyes snapped to the bag and a frustrated growl exited the tan lips. The duffle was lugged over the shaggy wet hair and dropped into the ocean. A long string of carefully chose swear words flowed from the mouth, the content was enough to make an army father of three boys enough to turn red.

The figure shoved the sopping hair from their eyes and stood thoroughly shaking themselves of pesky salt water the best they could. Fighting off a wave of dizziness the girl clapped a hand gently to her head; the silver eyes catching sight of the village. "….Fuck it" came the hoarse response and she stumbled to the village.

While walking she became aware that her boots; once shoved hastily and loosely onto her feet were gone, along with the hair tie and leather gloves. Walking past a shop window she glanced to the side and kept walking before pausing and backing up seeing her reflection.

Silver eyes with purple flecks stared back and the long black hair was streaked in multiple places with bright purple. Opening her mouth she saw her canines came down a little longer like a hounds, and her figure was thankfully the same, Her white tee and black sweats however hung wet and awkwardly. Casting the new colored pupils to her palms she was moderately relieved to see the tribal symbols still there. "Well…" closing her eyes she inhaled slowly and felt a tingling fill her palm opening slowly she scowled, nothing. "Tch lovely" turning her gaze she blinked; looking across the street to a tavern, a small smile played her lips, _perfect_.

The bar was thankfully empty, allowing her to stumble up to the bar and hope she didn't leave a water trail. The bartender was a short round man; balding and wearing thick-rimmed glasses. Sitting stiffly she laced her fingers together and propped her elbows on the counter. "Hey, I aint got any money but all I need is some water…" she started.

The bartender did a visible double-take and she felt the lust flow off him, He grinned "well every new customer gets a free drink" he laughed nervously. She rubbed her temples _calm down Eva don't kill him……yet_ she thought before clearing her throat.

"Yeah whatever ya got that's strong" she muttered closing her eyes and lowering her hands; glancing down she instantly curled her hands into a fist. _Need to keep those hidden_ she stiffened as the bar door slammed open, her new silver pupils flicked to the nearest mirror and she felt her blood run cold. _..Impossible…I…it…I'M IN THE PIRATE ERA!!1! _ Her brain registered a natural thing while her body went into overload and she turned lowering her head in attempt not to be seen, but the freaky bartender returned and set a clear glass of dark liquid in front of her. Eva bit her lip; alcohol would only make her do something stupid.

Laughter erupted behind her and she wished she wore a darker colored shirt. The bar door opened again and her eyes flicked to the mirror once more to see what appeared to be locals. _Damn…is it only men who drink in a damn bar! _ She rubbed her temples again and clenched her teeth firmly as one man sauntered up to the bar leaning on the counter facing her.

"Hiya cutie, never seen you here before" he started casually. Eva let out a slight sigh before turning and fixing him with an irked look.

"Look buddy, I just dragged my ass outta the ocean; I'm tired wet and in a really bad mood" she spat. The man grinned leaning towards her.

"You're a feisty one sweetheart, I like that; how about you come with me and I'll…fix your clothing situation" he asked huskily setting a tanned hand on her knee and sliding it up to her thigh. _That's it!_ The snarling demon of Eva's temper finally broke through its cage and took over.

The female snarled her left hand shooting up and latching onto his throat. A slight expression of shock crossed his face before she stood and with her free hand; grabbed his fingers violating her personal bubbled and twisted them back. A demonically evil look glinted in her eyes as several blood-curling cracks filled the air. The male howled in pain; but Eva wasn't done.

Her bare foot swung up and slammed into his chest, releasing her grip on his throat he flew backwards; and promptly went threw the wall of the tavern. "Really, really bad move buddy" she snorted folding her arms over her chest and shifted her weight to her right foot. "You see, not many people get away with that sort of sit without getting some wound to show for it"

The chairs from his friends table scrapped the floor, her ears picked up the sound of a metallic ring, then heavy footfalls. Eva whirled around and bent backwards the razor edge of the opponent's dagger slicing the air missing her nose. She gave a slight grunt leaning back further and placed her hands on the scuffed floor and shifting her weight brought her left foot up slamming it into the mans jaw. With a snap his head jerked back and she smirked finishing her flip and landed in a crouch palms on the floor. The man crumpled down into the floor making his last two standing friends stare from him to her.

"Well? Want to try your luck?" she sneered. They paled terribly before turning and ran through the door with cries of fear. Eva huffed and stood, "was kinda hoping for more of a challenge" she mulled. A sudden burst of laughter from the pirates table made her attention snap to them.

XX

Eustass 'Captain' Kidd had watched moderately amused as the girl had glowered at the remaining men. Before they took off outta there like two frightened kittens. He laughed, laughed loud and it made her look at him. "Girlie's got some serious guts!" he roared making his crew laugh.

"What you wanna be next Ass?" her voice came out strong; firm and deadly. Her stopped laughing and lowered his head giving her his trademark smirk and an equally deadly glare.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" he snarled his eyes locked onto hers. A smirk (that could rival his) tugged onto her face and an amused glint flickered in her eyes. Kidd was shocked; slightly there was absolutely no fear in this woman, none at all. This irritated him, A lot.

XX

Eva felt her veins grow cold that murderous look in his eyes; she had seen plenty of them; but none like this. His actually spoke of those he had killed, and it terrified the hell out of her. But being the stubborn kid she was she held her gaze and kept her ground.

"Am I suppose to know you?" the words came out quicker than she could process and wished she hadn't said it, Cause in mere second he was up standing and a dagger flew from somewhere catching her waistband and she was flung back into the far wall and pinned to the wood by the blade. _Holy shit!_ , Was the first thought the second didn't come, Instinct naturally screamed at her that it was too dangerous, without magic and with out a weapon she was royally screwed. Her eyes went wide as she stared at the weapon her right and left hand scratching at the handle and blade; her desperation visible.

A low chuckle made her force her eyes up at the red-head, what was her father had said? Size up your enemy? Well this sucker was a good four inches taller than her; and looked absolutely ecstatic about killing her. His pale hand gripped her jaw yanking her head up fully to see his eyes. "Maybe I should cut your tongue out girlie" he sneered, "or I could slit your throat open and watch you choke to death"

Eva's eyes narrowed, _why the hell; am I afraid he's just another damn guy, with a large ego!!1! _ The smirk pulled back onto her face. "Oh really, Does your ego and personality make up for something you lack?" she spat, He twitched visibly. "Look buddy, you wanna kill me your gonna have one helluva time trying to make sure I don't rip off your kintama and feed it to a pack of wolves!" she shouted

Almost instantly his hand clamped down on her throat. Both eyes locked together and the killing intent in the room grew to a terrifying level. It made the question rise, as the female glared at the murderous Captain. **Who's scarier?**


	3. who's scarier? part two

Auragurl: whew chapter three…I realize things might've been just a bit confusing in the beginning, but I'm getting the hang of my spell-check finally. So let us begin. Also this chapter kinda short….so yeah

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece only the old woman and Eva

XX

The overpowering murderous intent sky-rocketed in the bar, Dark amber eyes locked on silver and purple flecked ones, The owners Eustass 'Captain' Kidd and some half-dried woman with a quick tongue.

Killer watched intently for who would make the first move, the girl didn't seem shocked at by his captain's grip on her throat. In fact the woman just grinned showing her long canines and arched her back slowly, giving a grunt she swung her head forward and slammed in into Kidd's throat. Killer felt his eyes widen behind his mask. _WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS CHICK!!?? _ The thought rang in his head while his Captain was forced to release her stumbling back.

The woman grabbed the handle of the dagger and tore it from the wall dropping it and picked up the nearest wooden chair to break over Eustass's head. This made Killer tilt his head _does she know the Captain's devil fruit power?_ Killer slowly stood wondering if he should assist his captain

XX

Eva flinched as the shattered chair sent vibrations up her arms, causing her to drop the piece of wood and grin. Poor pirate guy shouldn't have messed with her.

"…Attract" the rough voice sent a chill through her. How the hell was he still conscious?!

A bone-shuddering metallic snarl sounded, making her head turn slowly, A large metal pole acting as a bar rail ripped itself free hovering briefly in the air before slamming into her. Eva let out a strangled gasp just before she was tossed like a rag-doll through the bar doors.

XX

Kidd couldn't help but chuckle darkly and stood fully rubbing his throat. _Girlie has a hard head_ he thought walking towards the door. Wood shrapnel and bricks along with the one bar of metal were strewn in the street. The female was lying on her stomach under it all. She gave a soft moan and her arm twitched. "Still alive girlie," Kidd laughed darkly causing her to open her eyes.

"Fuck…you..." she wheezed shifting to pull herself upright, The rubble shifted before she fell back down and glowered at Kidd.

The Pirate Captain grinned widely before holding up his left hand blue sparks dancing across it. Eva felt her eyes widen briefly before the metal pipe laying under her stomach began to bend and wind itself around her lifting into that air is freed her of the rubble but trapped her in a new problem.

She screamed as the squeezed her tightly and she found herself unable to breath. _Just like being squeezed by a boa constrictor_ thank god for biology class. She grunted clenching her jaw and tried not to scream

Black spots blossomed behind her eyes as the pipe tightened and she groaned as pain racked her body. _ I…just need a little magic…anything!_ She thought just as her faith in magic was losing all concern a slight tingle started in her spine before growing and spreading up to her shoulder, down her arms, and into her hands. Inhaling deeply she grinned and a flash of dark gray light burst out from her palms, surrounding the area.

XX

Kidd grunted shielding his face and growled before the light vanished and he looked up. The woman was gone and the metal was stabbed into the ground.

XX

Eva wheezed gripping onto the stone wall her vision fading.

"Dear me…Eva-darling you've used to much energy" an old voice chimed, Eva lifted her head and stared up at the curling gray haired woman.

"….Y-you...How?" she managed before her knees buckled and she fell into the darkness

XX

Auragurl: omigod that was tiring….I was making cupcakes while trying to write this too

*holds up massive box of cupcakes ignoring chocolate on shirt* lol these are addictive


	4. Rules of the trade

Auragurl: chapter four…wow I'm putting these up faster than my friend can read them…though honestly it doesn't surprise her I do have a lot of free time. Hope you like it

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece it saddens yet thrills me, for if I did write it, poor story wouldn't make a lick 'a sense

*kisses

XX

Captain Kidd growled angrily, his amber eyes focused of the destruction of his previous battle. What in all of the grand line did that woman do? Turning he found himself almost face-to-face with his first mate.

"Captain….did you see her hands?" the masked man asked, Kidd looked at the blond slightly perplexed, _her hands? What's so damn important about her hands she got away!! _ The red-head narrowed his eyes.

"There were some strange marks on the palms of her hands, "the 'massacre man' drawled.

XX

The old woman glanced up from her over-sized book as Eva shot upright panting. "Oh dear, you still seem flustered" she sighed. Eva's head snapped to the woman.

"Tell me…what's going on, why am I in the pirate era" Eva snarled. The old woman stood, "please do not be angry, I merely granted your wish" she spoke slowly while walking to the teen that was lying on the floor; using many blankets for a bed. "My…wish," Eva frowned before shaking her head.

"Of course" the old woman sat down , "now…I shall tell you all that you need to know of this world, but here's the condition; you must find yourself a pirate captain join their crew and when I return, you will be sent back home. But if you find you like it here better you will be brought back"

Eva nodded slowly. "Alright let's get started" she stated gritting her teeth.

XX

"That….is a lot of crazy talk" A large sweat drop formed on the back of Eva's head sliding down to her shoulders, the old woman frowned before pulling a large rolled up newspaper from the bag beside her and smacking the younger witch with it.

Eva moaned clutching the back of her head, anime tears in the corner of her eyes. "Now that I have told you all about this world, you might want to know something else" the elderly witch spoke. Eva made an inaudible curse straitening and glowered at the woman. "Your abilities, your magic…is now limited" Eva tilted her head eyebrow raised. "if you use only small spells it take less time for you to regain your powers, yet large more powerful spells will take nearly hours of at times days", a nod.

"So a weapon will be needed to apprehend, along with a fashion sense" the last part was muttered but Eva caught it.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY OLD WOMAN!!?!" she roared baring her new canines.

The former landlady coughed into her fist, "I'm saying in this world you can be someone you truly want to be, nobody here knows of your name or past….or your flirtatious tendencies" Eva felt a light blush cross her cheeks, She managed to stop it as the old witch looked at her. "So Miss Eva how do you feel about it, do you wish to stick out your neck to this world, or cower like a puppy" the woman couldn't almost suppress a smirk as the challenge was set.

XX

Eustass 'Captain' Kidd frowned propping his feet on the bar table, two days ago he had sent the crew out to find 'that girl'. The door opened and his eyes were cast up to see an old woman walking right for him, she sat in a chair on his right and smiled curtly. "Good morning mister Eustass..." she drawled folding her hands.

"What do you want hag" Kidd growled, his eyes narrowing. She grinned dangerously eyes glinting, it forced the Kidd pirate all his will not to shudder. "Well, I want to make a deal young'n" she sighed leaning back in her seat arms folded under her chest. Kidd leaned forward, "listen, woman I don't have times for your games!" he snarled, the woman's eyes settled on him and he almost flinched visibly, those eyes were more murderous than his. "No boy you listen, the next person to open that bar door…you fight them no matter what, and here's the kicker they lose you accept them in your crew to help them grow stronger, they win and break your pride; you still take them to help you grow stronger"

Kidd growled sitting straight and froze as the woman held up her right hand palm facing him; tribal markings like tattoos covered it. "Don't think your stature scares me Eustass do we have a deal" Kidd swallowed hard before nodding.

"Good," a new voice snorted before a metal dagger slammed into the wood in front of him, His eyes snapped up to see the brat from yesterday….

Only she was dressed in a pair of black ripped and frayed skinny jeans with chains hanging off them and the legs tucked into knee high wedged heel boots, a snug mid thigh long black v-neck with a silver skull on it, and a midriff leather jacket with the sleeves to her elbows and wrist long black leather knuckle gloves, Her hair pulled into two low pigtails and four large feathers and three chains hung from each ear piercing as earrings.

"Eustass Kidd I demand a rematch" she stated her metallic black eyeliner catching the light of the bar. Kidd couldn't help but grin and stood slowly. "Is this a joke?" he scoffed, eyes shifting to the old woman, then back to the girl he felt his eyes widen. The girl was gone.

A sudden pressure on his made and a low dangerous chuckle made him snap out of his shock, "I want a rematch…pure and simple, this time I came prepared"

XX

Auragurl: hellz ya! This ladies and gentleman is the true Eva, not some girl who pretends to be bad ass, she is bad ass and a bit of a flirt I might add, the old woman? She is Eva's landlord yet Eva doesn't know her name, never really came up.


	5. new name new life

Auragurl: *inhales deeply* let's get this show going folks *grins*

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece

XX

_'I want a rematch…pure and simple, this time I came prepared' _the girl's words still echoed in Kidd's ears, was she serious? Actually showing up and challenging him again? The pressure on his back was lifted and he turned. Yeah it was the same crazy girl. Kidd frowned "I'm not fighting some weakling" he growled.

The girl's head was lowered hiding her eyes, and up close Kidd saw a pair of black and gray goggles similar to his hanging from the back of her neck down onto her collar bone, His frown grew larger. "I'm weak...heh that, that's kinda funny" she spoke low an amused grin creeping along her mouth.

Kidd glowered at her as she shifted, Then his eyes went wide as her boot slammed into his chest and he flew out of the bar tumbling into the street.

XX

Eva lifted her head the dangerous rival grin on her lips and demonic glint in the silver and purple eyes, "Thanks for the help, see ya 'round landlady" she snickered walking towards the door, hooking her thumbs in a belt loop. "Be careful dear"

The door was blasted off its hinges with a swift kick and Eva had to suppress a chuckle as Kidd heaved himself off the ground. "Said I was prepared, and I don't lie so sweetheart, don't think I'm the same from last time" she laughed making the chains on her jeans ring

Kidd lifted his head, hand gripping his dagger as he yanked it out, "before I kill you what's your damn name" he spat.

Eva grinned eyes sparkling, "my name? Kishishishishi it's quite simple"

XX

"My name is Chaos…" she grinned, Kidd halted his dagger barely out of its sheath, His mouth opening slightly. The girl….Chaos merely smirked and slid a hand into her coat before yanking out a metal dagger off her own. "Don't let your guard down!" she shouted swinging her arm back before hurling the dagger at Kidd.

Kidd could only snort; metal, really. Holding up his hand blue sparks danced across it, like before. The blade didn't stop however, Kidd's eyes widened and he growled before jumping away from the object. "What the hell" he hissed landing a few feet away. "Confused?" his amber eyes snapped up to the grinning Chaos, she was bouncing a new dagger in her palm. "See every piece of what seems to be metal on my body, is in fact seas stone" she grinned.

"I figured waltzing into a fight wearing pure metal chains and using metal weapons, that's suicidal against you" slowly she lifted her left foot showing him the under side of her boot, "we attached them here too, that's why you flew so far, that and I'm not a weak little girl babe" she giggled dangerously, before gripping the blade firmly and swung her arm over her shoulder. Kidd snarled and held up his arm once more, "Attract" he muttered

XX

The dark shadow loomed over the road before slamming into the ground right behind Chaos, the female shrieked before diving into an ally-way, "that asshole!" she shouted clutching her right arm, "two hours of a friggen battle and I cant even land a hit because of that metal arm" she grunted, tilting her head around the corner. _This isn't working out, I cant fight him seriously because his powers put me at a disadvantage, and if I just fire off spells I wont have enough for 'it' _ she thought her silver and purple eye scanning the streets. A slight chill worked its way through Chaos's back and she stiffened as his voice sounded.

"Looking for me?" her head snapped around and her eyes cast up looking at Captain Kidd, His large metal arm looming over the both of them. Chaos gritted her teeth eyes narrowing and gathering her feet under her shoved her back a few feet, raising her palms glaring at him. He grinned; the metal hand flexing its fingers. "Gah Fuck" she grunted before lowering her hands and turned on her boots heel and sprinted down the road. "Still running, tch that makes you weak" Kidd grumbled swinging his arm down toward her.

Chaos huffed kicking off the ground as the arm plunged into the dirt and landed on a metal plate swinging around and changed direction straight for Kidd. The red-head blinked in shock right before she slammed her fist into his nose.

XX

"Not bad for a bunch of young ones" the old woman smiled from her spot perched on a shop. Her eyes sparkling as she watched the force of Chaos's punch send Kidd sliding back into a wall, his metal arm crashing to the ground. She had to hold back a laugh as Kidd stood and sent a barrage of knives the younger witch's way. Chaos back flipped several times the blades missing her by inches.

"Hmm how much energy have you wasted running around" the old woman mulled as Chaos slid in a low crouch.

XX

Chaos frowned standing her chains rang in the movements. _ I have enough power for one really good hit, but if it's too much the old woman said I'll pass out…eh whatever_ she thought raising her hands out at her sides.

Kidd smirked, dropping to his feet, "actually going to fight this time" he sneered as she lowered her head closing her eyes, the fabric of her gloves started to sizzle and a thick gray light swirled around her hands. "Only have one shot at this" he heard her mutter as she brought her hands together right hand clasping her left wrist. Kidd couldn't help but laugh as the light swirled into her palm and licked at her flesh. "What some light that's your trick!" he cackled.

Chaos grimaced as the energy in her palm grew and pain shot through her veins, she clenched her jaw as the energy in the magic made the sky darken and wind picked up howling around the island. A string of Latin words exited her lips before a large beam of gray light shot from her palm straight for Eustass Kidd.

XX

Killer looked up at the sky through his mask and blinked in surprise as rain splashed onto it; _the weather changed so fast and with minutes before the log pose has set_ he thought before the earth shook and several buildings in a row crumpled to dust. The 'massacre man' stiffened and immediately shot off the ships deck sprinting for the destroyed area.

XX

Chaos coughed blood trickling from her mouth and collapsed onto her knees arms limp at her sides, Hey silver purple flecked eyes staring from Captain Kidd to the section of building to the left and behind him. She coughed again hacking up a fair amount of blood_ goddammit this isn't fair! That fucker missed him! And now I'm hit with recoil threatening to kill me _she felt the rain splash against exposed skin and was about to curse the entire damn world as black spots grew in her vision when a tug pulled at her waist band and she was lifting into the air and thrown onto something damp and furry.

"What are you doing" she managed. "Sticking to the agreement that old woman made me say yes too, as of now you're on my crew" Kidd's rough voice was directly in her ears. "Besides you've got some unusual skill, I want it on my crew" the last sentence repeated itself as she drifted into darkness

XX

Kidd hesitated as he passed the front of the bar, outside it stood the old woman with a large duffle bag and a grin. "So mister Kidd found her good enough?" Kidd only snorted. "These are her's I hope she doesn't let you down" the woman sang before pushing off the wall and walked down the road. Kidd shifted Chaos on his shoulder and stared at the bag.

"CAPTAIN," Killer's voice reached his ears soon followed by Killer who stopped and stared at the unconscious figure on his back. "New crew member, I lost a type of bet grab that duffel the logs pose has set" Kidd ordered before turning and walking to the ship, leaving killer to pick up the bag and follow his captain.

XX

Auragurl: Kidd really needs to learn to read the fine print, he never really shook hands with the old woman, so technically he didn't have to take Chaos with him, *grins* but she's really is like this, the reason she chose to call herself Chaos? Cause she a chaotic little bundle of destruction


	6. Powers

Auragurl: *head banging to metallic*

Chaos:….lets just go ahead and start

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece Eiichiro Oda does

XX

"That's crazy" The zombie-like crewmember stated, as the crew gather around the unconscious figure their captain had dropped onto their deck, In all honesty she was pretty fricking hot, yet their Captain said to leave her be; apparently she was dangerous. Kidd told them how about their fight and now they were waiting for her to finally come to, the Ship's doctor deeming that she had just passed out.

A slight moan made all the men focus on their new crewmate again. The metallic black make upped eyes fluttered open and the silver and purple flecked eyes looked around, A bare sun kissed hand with its palms covered in tribal designs reached up pushing the black and purple emo bangs from her sight, The newer male members of the crew grew hearts in their eyes, Sitting up Chaos looked over the men, before her eyes found the familiar red-head and she bolted to her feet stomping over to him glaring.

Kidd smirked, "I won, and you know it" he said as she opened her mouth to talk, the girl gritting her teeth eyes becoming murderous. Kidd only laughed turning her to face the crew. "Boys meet our new crew mate…Chaos!" he shouted, there was a slight pause before a round of cheers. Kidd leaned down the few inches to her ear, "this is your new family deal with it" he growled before walking off giving orders to someone.

XX

Chaos followed slowly, the zombie-man was dragging her bag and leading her to her own room, captain's orders. "This is your room" the door was pushed open and Chaos stepped in her bag dropped behind her followed by retreating footsteps. _I'm not one for decorating but this was worse than my apartment _

XX

Four days later

Kidd frowned reading the bounty posters; out on his deck he was aware that his first mate and newest member were most likely fighting due to the shouts from the rest of the crew. A sudden shout and the ship rocking made the red-haired captains head snap up.

His chair scraped the table before her stood and walking to the door his coat brushing the ground slightly.

XX

Chaos grunted jumping away from Killer as his blade buzzed past her, She landed a few feet away, The newest Kidd pirate had switched to wearing mid thigh long khaki shorts and a button up, black short-sleeved blouse to train in against Killer; Her hair in two low pigtails; with her normal feather earrings, and elbow long leather knuckle gloves with regular chains.

The blade spun again slicing towards her chest. Chaos grunted bending back and smirked _knew there was a reason for the matrix movie _she though briefly before slapping her hands onto the deck and slid between Killers legs as the ship rocked. Through the past few days she and Killer had found a way to get along and know each other, training. And it was then that Killer found their new crewmate was a bit of a flirt and a pervert. So on the way past his legs her hands rubbed them making the masked man shudder.

Chaos grinned rolling as Killer whirled around stopping the rotating blades to plunge them down missing her and slicing into the deck. She shifted and swung her foot out gripping the deck wither hand and shot forward tackling Killer. The bounty pirate slammed into the deck on his back as the girl sat on his chest, sending several punches into his mask. Even with it on the blows went through to his face. Killer rolled pinning her to deck by her throat holding his blades up, light bouncing off them as they spun. Chaos squirmed before freeing her knee and rammed it into the first mates stomach. Killer lifted into the air momentarily for her to swing her foot up and kick him in the side.

XX

Captain Kidd walked onto deck in time to see his First mate crash into the ships railing and Chaos roll to her feet and slide into a fighters stance fists raised. He couldn't help but grin as the 'massacre man' leapt forward blade swiping out and her. Chaos did well to duck and take steps back if necessary, finally she crouched as Killer swiped for her head and sent a swift and powerful uppercut to his jaw. Killer was lifted off the deck momentarily before he fell back landing with a hollow thud.

Killer however wasn't finished his foot swung out catching the female's leg and made her topple onto the deck, instantly Killer's blade her trapping her neck. Chaos let the back of her head slam into the deck "…Damn" she sighed.

Laughter rang above and to their right making both pirates turn to see their captain, Kidd's grin grew larger. "Having fun?" he inquired, both subordinates looked at each other before Chaos's personal bubble snapped back and she shoved Killer off of her.

Kidd walked down to the lower part of the ship still grinning as Chaos placed her hands above her head moving her weight and pulling her feet past her hand, making a slight back flip to her feet and dusted her shirt off. "Captain" the zombie-man called from his somewhere seconds later he stood with the three pirates. Chaos shifted hooking her thumbs in a belt loop, which inevitably caused her waistband to pull down a least an inch showing the hem of her black and gray boxer briefs.

"What is it?" Kidd grunted turning to the man, Killer's mask moving in the same direction while Chaos watched her senior crewmates with a dull and uninterested look in her eyes. "We're going to be reaching the island in a few hours" the man reported. Kidd's grin grew, "perfect" he said looking up at the sky. Chaos's mouth tugged into a slight smirk before she turned on her heel, glad the deck was well kept or she would've gotten splinters in her bare feet, and walked below deck.

Kidd's eyes watched his newest crewmember vanish below deck, Killer and the zombie-man watched too, she kept to herself more than most of the men on the crew, in fact if she was training or given an order for something to do; she kept hidden in her room. Kidd didn't really mind though, she hadn't gave him any major headaches yet, except for that one night during dinner, he had said something and she ended up making a sexual joke with a sly smile in his direction, Kidd's look of shock and angry was rewarded with a wink.

XX

Chaos sighed shutting her door; the room was basically the same with a thin mattress in the corner piled with several large pillows stolen from storage and books on the small shelf. Locking the door she walked for the bed tugging off her sweat-soaked blouse and tossed it to a basket before snatching up a white v-neck from the open duffle and let herself fall onto the pillows.

Raising her arms she peeled the gloves off dropping them on the mattress and stared at her palms, a look of horror crossed her face and her left knuckles were shoved between her teeth to stifle the scream, her tribal witch symbols; were fading. She shivered violently eyes wide as they gazed at the half faded marks. Something warm and tasting of copper trickled on her tongue and it was then she realized she had bit her knuckles open.

Slowly removing her fist she hastily grabbed her bag pulling it over and took out a roll of bandages beginning to wind them around her hand, Once finished she pulled on her t-shirt and stood taking the three steps to the bookshelf and began yanking the literature from its home, _please tell me that old woman gave me something on this!? _ She inwardly bagged opening a dark green book and started flipping pages,

_**Markings **_

The word instantly made her freeze and she hastily flipped through the section before stopping on the need information.

_**If the tribal marking had begun to visibly fade, it only means that those on limited magic are still low on powers, when the symbols darken and begin to return it shows how much magic you have stored and is able to be used at your disposal. If marking vanish and don't start showing after at least a week; consult an elder user, for you may be loosing your magic.**_

The book hit the floor with a –thump- Chaos swallowed, she really was screwed…

XX

Kidd frowned walking back into his room and slamming the door shut walked to his desk and flopped down into his chair propping his feet on his desk. The item on his mind, Chaos; the little girl who claimed she was a limited powered witch. Yet he knew it was true; he wondered if she would actually be helpful on his crew and not just dead weight. Granted her personality was perverted and dangerous he needed to know if she actually had the guts to kill somebody.

He stared at the wall; Chaos was dangerously beautiful as well. She could most likely use that against men, and probably had once before. _Seems I don't know her very well…_ He thought, shaking his head began to wonder why he was even thinking about trying to understand Chaos. The female was strong and had an unusual power he didn't need to get to know her.

XX

The deck was packed with the crew as they docked the island. Chaos leaned on a rail eyes cast down to the waters below and arms folded under her chest. "CHAOS QUIT STANDING AROUND AND SECURE THE DAMN SAILS!" the zombie-mans voice shouted as a slight gust of wind went through the deck, She turned; glad she had pulled on her jacket and a pair of skinny jeans on. Flicking her eyes skyward dark clouds caught her attention. _Now that's never a good sign _she pondered before walking to the main mast and grabbed the rope netting.

After quickly tying the sails in place she slowly made her way down the rope netting and landed on the deck as the wind became harsher. The young witch stared up at the demonically angered skies and slid into a fighter stance clutching her arms head down as a wind blast stronger than the last few hit the pirate ship. Several men on the ships masts yelped clinging onto the wooden posts for dear life. _What's with this storm!? _ She thought locking her knees as the wind continued to pound down on them. Once it eased up she raised her head and saw their Captain and first mate were standing in the door way of the stairs, "assholes" she grumbled righting her self looking to the docks that they thankfully had been secured to.

The crew slowly gathered as the plank was dropped and Kidd was the first down followed by Killer and Kidd's other most trusted men. Chaos sighed trailing after the last of the group and was forced to halt suddenly as the Captain paused looking at a wooden sign before pushing it down and walking off. Chaos paused at the fallen sign and read the words

**Sakura Isle **

**Pop: two thousand**

**Famous for its Sakura groves, and natural beauty**

A snort escaped her, granted she didn't seem like the flower-loving girl, Sakura blossoms and roses she could tolerate, Sakura's because witches like her liked something calming and gentle.

Speeding up her walk she looked around to see thousands if not whole groves of Sakura trees. She frowned following the male pirates who were apparently trying not to cut the whole serene place down, even with a storm raging over-head the isle was peaceful. She blinked eyes focused on the dark Sakura groves, a black object flashed through her line of sight and the female Kidd pirate halted. Her wedge heeled boots scraping the ground, the silver eyes flecked with purple narrowed as they scanned the trees. Pushing away the growing annoyance of the figure she followed the Kidd pirates, _probably just a deer or something…maybe I'm just paranoid about loosing my powers and am imaging fucked up shit_ she figured speeding up her pace to catch up while hooking her thumbs in a belt loop. The gravel behind her crunched and she whirled around, nothing. The raven-haired girl swallowed before turning and ran to reach the back of the group as they entered town, the new feeling of worry crawling through her spine

XX

Auragurl: *smirk*

Chaos: so what now I'm a paranoia filled witch!

Auragurl: *stays quiet*

Chaos….I am so gonna kill you


	7. sakura island and paranoia

Chaos: due to technically difficulties, I shall be starting this *bounces metal key in hand ignoring thuds coming from closet* now let us begin

Disclaimer: Auragurl does not own one piece, only Chaos. Eiichiro Oda created it

XX

Killer kept himself alert, nearly always and this island; something about it gave him the creeps the all too serene peace that crawled through his mask. And he could swear; he saw something move in the Sakura groves at least twice. He was usually alert now as they entered the tavern called 'Sakura tranquility' Erg this place would make him vomit eventually. As the Crew sat he realized Chaos was the last to enter the tavern and she looked….was that fear in the newest pirate's eyes. As the door snapped shut he saw her lean muscles tense under her coat. _Something's wrong…and our little 'limited witch' can feel it_

XX

Chaos's mouth tugged into a slight frown as she sat down at the bar and closed her eyes, this place…was freaky. A sudden scrape from a chair caught her ear and when she couldn't recognize the footsteps; she assumed it to be a local. She was right as a tall burly man leaned against the bar his voice slurred as he asked for a new drink. While the bartender got it; the man's golden eyes shifted to her then down a good few inches.

_Oh you did not_ she started to herself but the man leaned over. "Hiya cutie" he slurred the smell of retched reeking alcohol on his breath. _Fuck that's makes a rotting body smell nice!_ She thought leaning away just enough not to fall of her seat but put a few inches distance between the man and her. Apparently he didn't understand this movement and leaned over further still talking while Chaos was resisting her growing urge to rip his throat out.

XX

Kidd watched moderately amused as Chaos seemed to have several anger veins popping up on her neck, the look in her eyes seemed to be a suppressed murder; then they suddenly slid to his. In them was the unsure look if she really wanted to start something _is she asking for permission to beat the shit outta someone? _ Kidd thought still looking in the silver depts. The purple in them stood out vibrantly and the murderous plead was still there.

Kidd couldn't help but give her the dangerous smirk, it was gifted with a wink and the man leaning over her noticed. Kidd distinctly heard the man slur if he was Chaos's boyfriend. "Nope that's my captain you drunken faggot" she commented before slamming her fist into his throat.

XX

Killer watched in amazement as Chaos's punch sent the drunken local into the air and straight through the roof. _Holy shit!?_ He thought _where the hell; did that strength come from!_ It apparently surprised herself and the rest of the crew. "DUDE!!" she shrieked standing and looking through the roof, the two lower class Kidd pirate the Stitch mouth and Devil horns jaws visibly dropped and Kidd sat forward in his seat.

There was a massive crash behind them and then craned their necks to see the male had came down through the ceiling, roughly four or five meters away ; give or take a few feet. "JESUS CHRIST!" Chaos shouted her eyes wider. Killer stood as the man sat up with a groan, "and he's still alive" he announced. "That's quite interesting" Kidd mulled his trademark smirk grew larger.

Chaos however looked mortified and thrilled, and she showed it by doing a strange jumping dance, and cackling like a mad person. _She's just like the Captain_ was the single thought racing through the Kidd pirate's minds, Killer watched slightly amused behind his mask if that strength was really her's she really could be used to the crew.

XX

Once finding enough rooms for them a few hours after Chaos's little…scene, the crew settled in for the night claiming, that they only had two days to stay on the island before the Log Pose was set. In her own room which was actually quite comforting, Chaos stood in the shower her left palm pressed against the wall her back being pounded by the icy water. Raising her hand she stared sadly as a tribal marks end started to fade_ maybe that raw strength did use magic?_

XX

Killer sat on his bed polishing his scythes and couldn't help but shake the feeling that during their time in the bar, the feeling that something wasn't right had grown and now he was sure somebody was actually _**watching**_ them.

Killer lifted his head slightly to look in the general direction of Chaos room, He wondered if she could sense it as well and if she did, did she have a better grip on this feeling of paranoia he was starting to get. Being first mate of Kidd meant he kept his guard up unusually high for any first mates. The blonde sighed heavily, he'd ask her in the morning; cause if he went at this hour that would look utterly strange and kinda odd.

XX

Chaos: ….*turns and glares at door* YOU'RE A SICK PERVERT!

Auragurl; *muffled* I'm pointing out the damn obvious you retard!!


	8. Watched

Chaos: let's just go ahead and get the over with

Auragurl: a thank you to all my wonderful readers! Your reviews give me the joy to continue this story 3

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece only Chaos and any other Oc's

XX

The bright golden sunbeams flowing in through the Inn's windows and the serene tranquil feeling was enough to make Killer consider suicide. Moving quietly down the hall, he didn't wish to wake up his most likely hung over Captain at six in the morning. He stopped outside Chaos's room and lightly drummed his knuckles on the oak. Surprisingly the door swung open showing an empty room. Stepping in, Killer found himself looking at a bed made, to look almost like a marine did it; the Curtains drawn for a darker area and her jacket hanging on the coat hook her clothes from yesterday folded neatly on the bed by her backpack and a small paper.

Picking it up, the curious first mate read the scrape of literature; Chaos's handwriting was a neat print yet held a slight odd stroke to some letters.

_**Items possibly needed:**_

_**Clothing**_

_**Weapons**_

_**Books on well anything**_

_**A fricking haircut!!**_

Killer gave a skeptical scoff; this was the woman's main priorities? Dropping the paper on the bed he turned walking off, looks like he'd have to find her for his question to be answered. How hard could it be to find a woman with a temper and a nature as destructive as his Captains?

XX

Chaos kept a relatively slow pace for someone like her she was in an oddly good mood today, she had traded her old outfit for a thin moderately baggy white tank top with a rose on the front, a pair of mid thigh long pale blue denim shorts and her knee high wedge heel boots. The black and gray aviator goggled still around her neck. She figured that the goggles kind of resembled Kidd as her Captain and not some guy she could shamelessly tease to make him blush.

The female paused; her eyes locking onto a clothing store. She may be a dangerous and tomboyish pirate….but she was still a girl, and with the genes came the undeniably urge to spend money on amazing clothes. Feeling her strong demeanor crack a little she glanced around before basically hurling herself into the shop.

Once inside the uncontainable girlish urge to squeal started to suffocate her mind as she stared at all of the clothes, Slipping her hands into her shirt she was thankful she managed to rob a good amount of people along the way.

XX

Killer was beginning to feel himself grow horribly annoyed, For THREE, count them Three! Straight hours he had been searching for Chaos; how was it when someone needed her she could vanish quicker than humanly possible? Moving his masked head around to hopefully catch a glimpse of the woman's long black and purple hair he realized this was probably what made people become stalkers in the first place.

XX

The Salon door chimed as it opened and She stepped down the large duffle hanging off her shoulder making her land a little harder than she liked, Her layered hair bounced in their two low pigtails the length being shortened by three inches and her once long emo bangs were cut to be slanted and cut to the right reaching the tips of her right eyelashes, The bangs seemed to mostly be purple now, and the streaks in her hair she had noticed were growing brighter.

Shifting the bag she started for the nearest Weapons store. Okay maybe she went a teensy bit overboard with the clothes shopping but…okay she had no excuse but all the changes were making her feel better and her attempt to shake off the feeling of being watched was working, slightly. She felt her spine tingle as she turned a corner. A shifty glance to her right and she almost froze at the sight of a shadow behind her. Instead she whirled around and found herself once again looking at, nothing.

The limited witch frowned and turned heading to her original destination. _There's something odd about this place…I wonder if anybody else can tell, Nah their thick-headed imbeciles half the time; no offense to him but Killer can be rash at times; Even if he's the only one that has a leveled head. _ She thought pushing the weapons shop door open.

"Ah welcome young miss, how may we be of service?" the man said clasping his hands together and looking her up and down, Chaos was letting her eyes travel to perimeter of the room. "I need a good weapon" she mused, the man nodded his head furiously _wow he didn't him self whiplash…. _

"Yes, yes what exactly are you looking for?" he chimed leaning on the counter, "I take it by the way your standing your good in hand to hand combat and…you're a pirate!" he sang. Chaos had to fight a blush it wasn't often people saw her strength and not the beauty. "Yeah…kinda new to it," she cleared her throat. "What do you have in the way of sea stone weapons?" she questioned leaning on the counter slightly.

"Well we have a variety of blades but might I ask; why sea stone?" Chaos flashed a small normal smile. "My Captain is a magnetism fruit user with a bad temper using metal around him is a suicide act"

He nodded again and waved his hand at a wall, "We have scythes, hammers, and swords along with dagger-"

"What about claymores?" He blinked a few times, "There is one, but it's cursed" he said slowly. Chaos instantly perked up "really?", "BUT I WILL NOT SELL IT TO A YOUNG ONE LIKE YOU!" he shouted waving his hands frantically in front of himself.

Chaos snarled grabbing the older mans shirt and yanked him over the counter, "It's a claymore made of sea stone. HAND. IT. OVER" her voice went cold and so did the air in the room.

XX

Kidd grumbled to himself finally ridding himself of his hangover somewhat he dragged himself from his room close around noon. Only to come nearly face to face with his first mate, the 'massacre man's' sudden presence made him jump slightly. "Sorry Captain" Killer's voice was filled with a slight hostile and agitated tone. _What made him pissy?_ A sudden sound of footsteps made them both look down the hall to see…was that Chaos?

The newest Kidd pirate was grinning devilishly her right hand settle on the metallic handle of a large sword, the blade's sheath hooked to a thick leather belt hung loosely over her waist pulling her shirt down a few inches shorter. "Where the _**hell**_ have you been?" Killer nearly shouted gaining a confused look from their favorite red-head.

"Uh…Shopping?" Chaos said with a 'Duh' tone, the air in the room grew cold showing Killer must've been highly annoyed and or pissed off. "Your just wandering around the island cause you wanted to shop!" he nearly roared, Kidd blinked a few times usually he was the one to blow his top, maybe he was a little more hung over than he though. "Relax Killer, not like we're being watched" he said regaining his Captain stature.

"We are" both of the arguing parties stated, and then snapped their attention to each other. "You felt it?" Killer questioned receiving a sharp nod. "Mhmm keep hearing shit too thought I was just being paranoid", Killer nodded this time. Kidd cleared his throat, a mask and a set of silver eyes settled on him. "Having a nice talk among yourselves or ya wanna share with the class" Kidd growled crossing his arms over his chest.

XX

"That's it…just a bunch of shadows and a creeped out feeling?" Kidd chuckled before turning to Killer "You're just paranoid" he scoffed before turning to Chaos "and your just plain retarded" the Girl's lips pulled back showing her long canines, "Eustass there's something wrong with this island I can tell" she snarled, Killer winced as a dark shadow crossed his captains features. She just loved pushing his buttons no body in the crew called him Eustass…unless they had a death wish

Chaos stood making her chair scrape the ground, she turned on a wedge heel and walked out of the bar, leaving Killer to deal with his Captain's rage. The metal in the room shuddered violently and Killer suddenly felt queasy _thanks Chaos now I'm gonna become a shish kabob _

XX

The claymore shifted lightly tapping her boot as she made her way to one of the Sakura groves a scowl on her features, Kidd was one thick head imbecile alright too ignorant to sense any danger what so ever. She halted outside the groves first tree and set a hand on the claymore, _Alright cursed sword lets see if you can bring me any luck _

She inhaled deeply before going inside the grove.

XX

A small light pink Sakura petal drifted down landing on his short white hair and settled there. A set of gold eyes looked up at the tree the petals falling lazily, "Such a shame….pirates have landed on our wonderful island" the man sighed sitting up and held out his pale hand letting a few of the soft petals land on his palm. He frowned slightly "and one of them has entered the forest with **that** sword" He exhaled deeply and stood. "Poor pirate, now I have to eliminate them we cannot simply let them wield the cursed blade" he turned and in a whirlwind of sakura petals vanished.

XX

Auragurl: ……She just loves pissing her Captain off…

XD


	9. cursed Claymore

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece only the random Oc's

XX

Killer shivered and turned his head enough to see past his shoulder towards a Sakura grove. He had managed to keep Kidd from killing someone, but his Captain was still furious and Chaos was the poor kid he was gonna take his anger out on.

He forced back a shuddered and glared at the trees behind his mask, _Where's Chaos? _He wondered before turning to follow his Captain, The red-head was currently trashing the entire village with every piece of metal his devil fruit ability allowed.

They should have found Chaos by now, unless…Killer halted in his steps nearly making the Stitch-zombie run into him, "Captain! She's most likely in the Sakura Groves!" he called

XX

Chaos mumbled stepping over a tree root, "everything's….pink" she commented to herself, it was true in the Sakura grove, even the grass was a pale shade of pink. The corners of her mouth pulled into a deeper frown, a sudden stop and a hand on her claymores handle, she whirled around. "Keh…naturally" she growled eyes on an empty Sakura branch.

"Hmm I had hoped you'd be a man, I never though a woman would take the cursed sword" a voice soothing and low reached her ears second before a hand brushed her own and clasped her sword belt. Her head turned to the right and her silver and purple flecked eyes locked onto a pair of gold ones. "Shame your quite pretty" the man voiced. Chaos gritted her teeth and with a quick shove was skidding a few feet away from him.

The man ruffled his white hair smiling slightly, His long black trench coat seemed out of place in the pink area, the coat was closed and boots were only visible underneath, "this'll be quite harder than I thought, I don't like having to harm a woman" he yawned lazily.

XX

Chaos gritted her teeth, sliding her right foot back, _where the hell did he come from, I should've seen him he stands out like a fucking sore thumb!_

Her eyes snapped to a sudden crack on her left and stared at a broken sakura branch, turning her glare to the new person her eyes widened.

XX

Kidd's head snapped up as a sudden high-pitched scream ripped through the forest, "Chaos" Killer muttered, "If she isn't dead yet she'll wish she was when I get there" Kidd growled heading in the sounds direction.

XX

Chaos shuddered clenching her jaw as the man's hot breath tumbled on her neck, "Get…off of me" she snarled, struggling underneath the man; her bare shoulders rubbing the pale salmon grass. He chuckled, one hand straying down and lingering on her hip. "Calm down, dear I only want the blade…slightly" he smirked, his mouth on her neck.

"Repel" a rough voice sounded seconds later the man yelped and was thrown off of her rolling to the left by a large metal slab. Chaos didn't hesitate to scramble to her feet only to wish somebody would kill her by the look of death her Captain was giving her. Killer stood beside him his mask directed in the sakura mans direction.

"Oh dear….seems your friends have found you" he sighed ruffling his hair once more, Kidd frowned dangerously, raising his hand again but the man vanished. "Where'd he go!" one of the pirates shouted. Chaos held her breath slowly taking steps to stand closer to Killer. The trees rustled before something slammed into her back, she gasped falling forward and heard someone grunt before falling heavily beside her.

"CAPTAIN!" Killer voice rang out before he gasped, Chaos grunted turning her head to see Kidd pinned to the pink dirt by hundreds of sakura petal, forcing her head up she saw Killer and the rest of the crew pinned to the trees in the same way.

"What…the hell gah is he using some fucked up devil fruit?" Kidd growled struggling. Laughter filled the air, "actually I am…ladies and gentlemen I Abner of the Sakura Island shall reclaim that cursed claymore. With my sakura, sakura fruit powers" he cackled. Chaos grunted as her forehead was shoved into the ground again. "Great some jackass named Abner copped a feel and wants me dead" she muttered.

"WHAT!" Kidd shouted almost directly in her ear, but Chaos wasn't listening anymore

XX

"_Eva….Eva pay attention" her eyes snapped forward, and she smiled rubbing the back on her head. "Sorry Dad" she sighed fixing him with her gray eyes. A set of steel gray ones stared back, "Eva-baby girl…you need to learn this it could save you" he stated_

_A small scoff escaped her lips, "Dad seriously when is vibration sensing gonna help me with magic" she asked incredulously_

XX

"Vibrations…"she whispered staring at the dirt, her silver eyes sparkled and the purple flecks seemed to glow; "he's moving to fast for us to see and his fruit powers are using the sakura trees…" forcing her head up she painfully looked around the clearing, a shadow flashed somewhere on her right.

The demonic grin crossed her features, "Gotcha" she smirked curling her fingers into fist and gritted her teeth.

XX

Kidd grunted as a dark gray light burst from Chaos's sakura petaled form, He watched as she jumped to her feet and yanked the claymore violently from its scabbard. "Holy…shit" he breathed, A polished black blade glimmered as beautifully as Hawkeye Mihawks in the sunlight, with nearly two inches in width and nearly over a meter in length. Chaos inhaled slowly gripping the glittering sea stone handle, "Where are you, "she growled glowering at the trees. "Behind you, miss pirate" the sakura man sighed appearing with his chest pressed to Chaos's back he wound his left arm around her collar bone and the right along her waist, His tongue slipped between his lips and licked at her bare shoulder.

Chaos growled feral and elbowed him painfully in the gut making him release his hold, The raven and purple haired girl whirled around and raised the sword over her head swinging it down, The onyx blade sunk into the mans shoulder. He cried out in pain jerking back, bright crimson blood splattered the pink grass staining it. He glowered at her grasping his wound; the flesh visible sizzled and burned horribly.

"You little" he was cut off as Chaos swung the claymore forward again the razor edged blade ringing through the air, Abner yelped vanishing in a flurry of Sakura petals and a tree feet away opened with a large gash. But Chaos was looking for him eyes narrowed and dangerous she growled closing her eyes

"CHAOS GET US DOWN FROM HERE!" Killer roared as sakura petals rose from the ground swirling around the area, _its not vibrations…its speed and sakura petals that's all he's using, so if he appears; he'll keep hidden by a massive amount of petals…That's IT! _Her eyes opened and she snapped her head up. The claymore rose a few inches as she held it with both hands sliding into a better stance to inhale slowly.

"Chaos" Kidd shouted struggling.

XX

_Only a little trickle of magic just for this spell_, a chill crawled up her spine shooting past her shoulders through her neck and towards her ears. If the magic had been visible anyone could've seen the circular waves emitting from her body, the magic was forming sonar in a neat one mile radius making any one close visible even…

"I see you" Chaos sang before turning the blade and plunged it behind her

XX

Kidd felt his mouth drop open a few inches as Abner coughed, blood splattered the trees and earth, Abner's blood; which was also rolling in thin streams from his mouth. "I understand now…why you believe this thing is cursed" Chaos turned still holding the seas stone handle.

"It's made of sea stone…so no one with devil fruit powers can touch it and those who did, died by its blade" Chaos mulled her eyes half lidded, the silver and purple irises were empty. The dead look made Abner shudder.

"I guess….your death means I get to keep this blade, I'm sorry" she whispered.

Abner choked as she yanked the blade from his chest, He whined before more blood poured from the wound and he crumpled to his knees screaming.

XX

Chaos felt her throat tighten as his life blood poured onto the pink blades of grass, His sakura petals loosening and freeing the pirates. Sure she had killed before but, never like this. Closing her eyes she sheathed the claymore and turned leaving the pirates. She needed to be alone, right now.

XX

Auragurl: End chapter nine *smiles* sorry for not updated soon enough I've been struggling with grades and mother took the computer hope you liked it.


	10. emotions

Auragurl: alright chapter ten….I realize that Chaos seems like a bipolar rough character, I'm trying to get her to her full potential but hey to make a good omelet gotta crack a few eggs right?

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece only the new Oc's and Chaos :3

XX

The sails tugged forwards with a soft gust of wind, Kidd frowned at the cloudy sky arms folded over his chest. "She still locked up in her room?" he said aloud only enough from Killer who stood beside him to hear. The 'massacre man' nodded slowly unsure if he should really respond. Kidd snorted turning quickly, his coat rising into the air a few inches in the air before the violent red-head disappeared below deck.

XX

Chaos frowned in her sleep, her fingers twitching. "….Dad…" she mumbled rolling over and cuddling a large black pillow one of many. Curling her fingers around the fabric a small smile formed on her mouth. A slight giggle escaped her lips a slight blush covering her cheeks.

"Hee, hee…Yaoi," she giggled

XX

Kidd hesitated, his hand hovering over Chaos's bedrooms door knob, No one had actually seen her room. Heck Killer never even touched the doorknob. Shaking his head her smacked his hand down on it and turned the small half orb pushing the oak panel open.

He stared shocked at the dim room, Thin black curtains hung over the window blocking out the bright morning light slightly, The room was neatly kept, books on their small shelf with papers stacked on top, Her claymore and duffle sitting in the closet, beside a footlocker, clothes hanging perfectly. And a large mattress on the floor covered in several large black and gray pillows. Two purple comforters there to. Half hidden by the mass amount of fabric and color, Chaos laid asleep hand gripping a black pillow her hair falling into her eyes.

Kidd took the few steps to her bed and towered over her a glare on his face and mouth ready to shout. The female giggled in her sleep halting him; "hmm…" she rolled over a smile present on her blushing face._ What the hell is she dreaming about? _"Eustass-sama" she whispered. Kidd's jaw dropped open and his eyes widened _WHAT THE HELL! _ Chaos smiled widely in her sleep clutching the pillow. "Ha, ha Killer that's awkward…Kidd's face is red" she purred. The red-haired Captain scowled "GET YOUR ASS UP CHAOS!" he roared, the black and purple haired girl's eyes snapped open and Kidd found himself in the most awkward position.

Being slammed into the wood floor on your spine, not pleasant, being straddled around the stomach by a girl four inches shorter than you with a curved sea stone blade near your neck, not awesome. Chaos however looked…different, with her hair loose and into her face and eyes. It was then Kidd noticed she was on top of his in a white spaghetti strap tank top and white mid thigh long shorts.

Chaos blinked a few times before raising an eyebrow, "Captain...why are you in my room," she questioned, then tilted her head. _That's…kinda cute_ Kidd thought and had the urge to slap himself as he felt his face heat up. "Eustass…your face is red" Chaos's voice was right in his ear, Focusing on the situation at hand Kidd realized Chaos had discarded the blade in the floor beside them and had leaned forward, Her nose only mere inches away from his. Kidd swallowed hard.

XX

Killer's head snapped up as there was a loud crash below deck and Kidd basically sprinted on the stairs face red and snarling. Killer also noticed his left cheek was glistening with….Saliva? _Oh God Chaos what did you do? _ The masked man thought slightly horrified before jogging down the stairs his Captain had just departed.

The female's door was open and she was leaning on the frame in her skinny jeans and boots along with a normal white t-shirt and her goggles. A massive grin plastered on her face as she laughed. She shut her door standing fully as Killer approached, "Hi Killer-sama" she sang hooking her claymores belt over her waist. "What did you do to the Captain" he asked sternly, Chaos flashed at angelic smile. "I only gave him a lick" she chimed. Killer nearly mask-palmed himself as the female glided past. _Girl's gonna get thrown overboard I swear_

XX

_I would be in at least two weeks of summer, yet here it seems like there now end to changing seasons_, Her eyes peered down into the crystal waves ignoring the shouts from the noisy crew behind her, Kidd of course couldn't be found; he must've retired to his room after her little bit of fun.

She frowned her eyes closing, why should she worry about her Captain, it's not like when she was flirting with him she grew feeling for him….right? Furiously her head shook knocking the thought from her head. _Something's wrong with the water I'm not in love or anything with Kidd_ she assured herself. Folding her arms on the railing she leaned on it, "Chaos?" Killer's voice sounded behind her.

Turning her head she nearly went inches into the air the white and blue mask only a little bit away from her own face. "JESUS FRIKKING CHRIST KILLER!" she shouted stepping back, a low sound emitting from the first mates mask and her eye twitch. "….You are NOT laughing at me…" she growled. Killer's masked head tilted to the side his shoulders moving ever so slightly. Chaos growled dangerously. "You're a dead man" she shouted grasping her claymore.

XX

Killer's curved scythe grew sparks as Chaos's black blade slammed down on him. Her teeth bared she struggled to throw Killer off his feet.

"You're not too good with blades are you?" he questioned. Chaos snorted, "So! I only need to kill my opponent, and that only requires sharp end impaling him" she managed while trying to force him back. Killer shifted his weight and shoved roughly, Chaos yelped as she lost balance and fell on her butt.

Killer looked down at her removing his blades as Chaos cussed lightly in frustration and lowered her head. His hand lowered to her spot and she twitched, "Relax Kiddo…" he drawled Chaos sighed and took it lifting herself up.

"Without the right skills, your 'cursed' blade is kinda worthless" he pointed out releasing her hand allowing the female crewmember to sheath her blade, "And?" she held up her bare palm showing some of the still visible markings, "as long as I still have some juice I'm fine" she commented

XX

"_See, that shows how much magic I have left" The stars provided just enough light that the long haired blonde could see them perfectly with his two different colored eyes. Chaos had insisted that Killer remove his mask or she wouldn't tell him how she was able to kill Abner._

_The 'massacre man' reluctantly agreed due to Chaos's strange abilities, he was more than intrigued. Surprisingly the girl wasn't freaked out by his eyes in fact she found them to be the 'coolest' thing in the world_

"_Alright but…what if you run out" her questioned, Chaos grimaced before swallowing, "Then I'm just some normal human girl….with abnormal strength" she mulled_

XX

"Yes I understand but, for insurance reasons you should learn how to properly use your sword if…'that' day is to ever happen" He stated, _there it is again that look, like I ha just hit her or something_ he thought as Chaos's face pulled into a strange expression. Finally she sighed, "Alright…only if you help me though" she stated. "No" he turned to leave.

His whole body went rigid as a sniffle sounded behind his back _do not turn around. She's just fucking with you…I said don't turn!_ He mentally shouted while looking back. He almost smacked himself seeing a teary eyed angelic faced Chaos. "y-you won't help me, Killer-sama?" she sniffled.

His ruthless pirate pride broke down and Killer squirmed before sighed and mask-palmed himself completely for the first time that day. "Fine…I'll help you Chaos, just be prepared next time we dock" he ordered turning to walk off, glad he wore a mask due to how hot his face was right at that moment.

A sudden pressured landed on his back and two arms wrapped around his torso, "THANKS KILLER!" she sang before releasing him, and sprinting for her room.

XX

Auragurl: *grins* aint she the cutest

Chaos: *inspecting nails* hey I learned from hours of TV and being a little girly with dad, plus Killer's easy

Auragurl: says she crushing on Kidd

Chaos: *flinches* SHUT UP!


	11. the bounty

Auragurl: Okie dokie lets go!

Chaos: *shakes head* she's gonna demean the hell outta me I swear

Auragurl: I feel I haven't fully expressed the love of all marines…well I haven't really mentioned any...at all so that's for this chapter!

Disclaimer: Auragurl does not own one piece only Chaos

XX

Kidd growled in frustration as a stream of light filtered through his window into his face. He cracked open his eyes and sat up brushing a few bottles of rum off his bed. The glass clattered and rolled on the polished floor. Swinging his legs over the side of his bed he stood and swayed dangerously as the ship rocked at the sound of a crash.

Grabbing his bed he lifting his head hearing shouts, "The fuck is those imbeciles doing" he snarled, before he heard Chaos shout "Dude that's totally unfair Killer!" He snarled _this better be good or someone's getting attached to an anchor_

XX

Chaos dived to the side as Killer blurred past his scythes rotating. "Dude you agreed I did nothing!" she shouted from behind the transvestite bat-man, Killer snorted turning to her. The bat-man freak bolted and Chaos held her hands up in defense, the soft breeze rippling the chains on her jacket. She stepped back instinctively. Killer stepped forward growling, then vanished.

Chaos yelped once more and jumped into the air several feet before flipping forward and landing on the deck to sprint for the stairs to the upper deck. Killer fuzzed into view and chased after her. Chaos shouted profanities loudly making other male members of the crew to blush horribly.

Killer shot into the air and twisted aiming right for the witch. Chaos snarled and dove back to the lower deck as Killer landed on the upper. Both stood most likely glowering at each other, in a stalemate. "What the fuck is going on here?" all heads snapped to Kidd who stood in the galley door-way. "Captain!" most of the crew shouted.

Seeing his chance the first mate bolted forward and slammed Chaos into the deck she grunted and struggled immediately; with both hands on his wrist to keep the blades at bay. The two struggled momentarily before the female bested him by situating her feet onto his chest and kicked.

The crew craned their neck to watch the airborne man, Chaos leapt up and pulled her fist back, once Killer was in sight she swung forward, Knuckles connected with chest and Killer was sent into the deck. He groaned slightly before getting back up, stowing the scythes. "That…kinda…" he grunted again falling to his knees. Chaos shuffled back, smelling a trick; she was right for Killer instantly vanished. .

XX

Kidd watched his anger fading to amusement and admiration. Chaos really could keep up with his first mate. Nope he took it back.

Steel icy cold blades settled on Chaos's collar-bone sliding past her goggles, as Killer appeared behind her his chest against her back. "….Dead" he hissed through his mask.

"Ass" she spat folding her arms as Killer released her and he shrugged. A low clapping filled the tense air and the two turned to see their Captain, His trademark grin ion his face as his palms smacked together. Chaos felt her face go red slightly, _ahhh…damn_

"Having fun trying to kill each other?" The red-head questioned, the crew burst into a fits of snickers until the male in the crows nest shouted. "CAPTAIN WE GOT MARINES! ABOUT FOUR SHIPS,"

"Hell…" Chaos whispered turning her head and closed her eyes sending out a thin trickle of magic for her radar and frowned at the confirmation.

XX

Killer's eyes flicked from one ship to the other as Chaos leaned on the railing in-between Kidd and himself, "sooo….do we kill them?" she chirped, "well Duh" someone behind them muttered. Chaos turned "Alright who said it! Come 'ere!" she snarled. A pale gold bracelet hand settled on her head, the silver eyes with purple slid to her red-haired captain. "Save it for the marines Chaos, you'll need it" he sneered, eyes still forward. "Boys!" he called the men perked up. "Get ready we're gonna let them board" Kidd stated before folding his arms over his chest.

XX

Chaos tilted her head as she sat on the upper deck railing Kidd stood behind her and on the right Killer on the left. The young female had kept her jacket on and had pulled on a black v-neck underneath along with a black pair of skinny jeans and her boots. It was probably an odd sight to see a girl decked out in black and two men known as dangerous pirates standing behind her.

"Why are we letting them board again?" she asked, throwing her head back she stared at her favorite Captain upside down. Kidd merely grinned before nodding his head forward as the first marine ship reached them. The young girl pulled her head back up and swung her legs a grin just like his playing on her features, as the Marines fell for the pirates bait and things on the lower deck became…Chaotic.

"Hey Kidd…can I go play" she grinned looking over her shoulder at him. The Captain chuckled "knock your ass out" he grinned back. Chaos whooped shoving off the railing and landing in the middle of the fray. Four marines halted staring at her until she sent a high kick to their jaws.

XX

Chaos grunted as a marine jumped on her back putting her in a slaver-hold. The shorter girl slammed her wedge heels down shoulder width apart and grabbed his arms shifting her weight forward she pulled the marine over her head. Ramming the poor kid onto the deck and kicked him hard in the side, several sharp cracks reached her ears along with his scream.

She jumped back and raised her hands as a few of his allies turned and glared at her. "Small fry" she commented lowering her hands and smiled angelic like, The men halted as she placed her index finger on her bottom lip, "your not gonna hurt me are you?" she asked sweetly.

The slowly shook their head and she giggled, seconds later a buzz ripped through the air and Killer appeared behind them blade rotating and the men collapsed. Chaos grinned ruffling her hair, "Nice one Killer" she chimed as the blond turned, "What the hell was that about?" he spat

"Seduction…it works well" she sang bouncing over to him and jumped on the ships railing to see other marines boarding. The massacre man held something up and she blinked seeing her claymore in its belt. "You'll get nowhere with hand combat" he offered. Frowning she snatched it from him slipping it over her hips. Her nose twitched and she looked up as Kidd hovered over her "Their letting the three captains on board" he commented, She stood fully and closed her eyes inhaling slowly.

Three blurs clouded her mind, all shimmering with the same color, "hmmm" the left side of her mouth pulled down and her brow furrowed.

"What?" Kidd questioned looking down at her, "…their captains…aren't fruit users" she commented letting her mind wander toward the strongest men in the area, naturally Kidd and Killer popped up, Kidd's stood out with a different color. "You can tell" the stitch man said behind her, apparently the marines on the ship were either dead or had been thrown over-board.

She nodded eyes squeezed shut, before opening them. "Yeah…but their pretty strong" she whispered as a three sets of footsteps filled the planks hooking onto their ship. Chaos rubbed her claymores handle against her palm, eyes focused on one plank. "Which one's the strongest" Kidd ordered, her hand waved towards the left and her Captain faced it raising his hand. Blue-sparks dancing over it, Killer situated himself in front of another; blades raised and herself? She stood in the middle claymore out and held firmly with one hand.

XX

Sparks flew through the air, Cuss words filled the air and Chaos was thrown back, she gasped moving to the side, as a Katana sliced for her right side. Sunlight bounced off the blade as it tore through her shirt and ran across her skin. She winced and grippe her claymore with both hands swinging down. The pinked haired marine Captain jumped back avoiding the black edge. She bared her teeth in frustration and pounced forward.

XX

Repeated clangs of blades rang through the air as Killer sliced his way to wards the second captain's chest. The marine chuckled tapping his boot and a blade popped from the toe. Pain seared Killers leg as the jagged edge ripped through his calf.

Long shadows appeared over the ship momentarily before two giant like metal arms slammed into the deck. The blond Captain vanished reappearing in front of Eustass Kidd, he grinned slamming his fist into the red-heads jaw.

XX

Wood rubbed her back as she kept her blade sideways fending off the rival weapon inching at her throat. The all too familiar sensation worked its way up her spine as she pushed trying to keep the man back. The magic worked its way to her arms and some down through her legs building in her feet, a burning fire built up in her palms and she bit her lip drawing blood. The marine pulled the blade above his head to swing down.

Chaos's hand rose electricity sparking across her fingers and set placed her pal on his chest making him freeze. A scream followed by a bolt of lightning ripped through the deck. Two swords dug into the ships boards and the air grew cold followed, Sunlight vanished and marines found themselves unable to breath.

Kidd felt his eyes widen as the metal surrounding his arms grew hot forcing him to ditch it into the ocean. Killer could be heard somewhere on her right cussing violently to yank off the gauntlets on his hands. Lightning flashed in the air and something landed on the railing in a gust of cold wind.

"CHAOS," Killer shouted as the black haired woman held her hands up at her sides golden crackling streams emitted from her body. The face was shadowed, as the hands slowly uncurled and lightning freely ripped through the air.

Three large hits landed on the enemy ships and burst into flames, the remaining marine Captains stared in horror before jumping off the pirate ship in fear of the enraged person, Kidd stepped back watching as The Lightning dismissed and Chaos lowered her hands, body shaking with ragged gasps.

The girl swayed slightly before vanishing and appeared on the deck gripping the nearest thing for support; her captain. Kidd looked down the few inches at her, and placed a free hand on her head. The girl coughed blood running onto her lips. Killer sprinted over and stood staring at her with the ships doctor.

Chaos gripped Kidd's furry coat as her vision faded. Her head was pounding with unimaginable pain and her veins burned like hot mercury, yet she felt numb. So numb she couldn't tell Eustass had placed his hand on her head or that the doctor was turning her hand over in his own. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears she coughed again the thick blood rubbing at her throat like sandpaper. As her vision completely left her she didn't notice when she passed out.

XX

Kidd paced his room quietly as Killer leaned against the wall arms over his chest and head lowered. The door opened making them look up, it wasn't the doctor though. "Captain these just came in" the man said handing the bundle of sheets to him before leaving. Kidd looked from his hand then shook his head and continued pacing.

"Captain it's only been four days. The doctor said Chaos is going to wake up so why are you worrying?" Killer asked mask facing Kidd.

Kidd paused again before grudgingly sat at his desk and leaned back with a shrug opening the papers. , Flipping through the bounties. "I want to make sure a fighter like her doesn't die I need her on this ship". Behind his mask Killers eyes rolled _right….idiot you like her_ he thought before sighing and pushed away from the wall opening his mouth but Kidd stopped him with one word. "Fuck…"

XX

Chaos moaned opening her eyes startling the Doctor who yelped dropping a spell book and whirled around turning red. The girl sat fully looking down finding someone had placed her in a white beater and gray pajama sweats. The eyes rose to the man. "…how long" she croaked.

"Four days miss Chaos" A small smile tugged at her mouth. Before the door slammed open and The Captain and First mate appeared in the doorway. "Good you get to hear the news" Kidd said ignoring the relief at the sight of Her awake, a paper in his hand.

Chaos sat Indian style with a wince, "What news?" she questioned her voice scratchy. Her favorite Captain strode forward and held the paper at least a foot from her face.

Silver eyes with purple flecks gazed back and raven hair streaked with purple met Chaos's eyes, it was herself. A photograph of her to be exact, standing with Killer half in the frame, looking straight forward with the demonic grin and arms folded.

Her eyes traveled down and her mouth opened a few inches. "t-two hundred million…beli…" she breathed. Her eyes shifted from the poster up to Kidd then Killer, then back at the poster.

"Dude…." A grin pulled at her face. "I'm better than Killer!"

XX

Auragurl: yet the same as a certain dark doctor

Chaos: huh?

Auragurl: hope you liked it *hugs!


	12. who cares

Auragurl: alright…I've found that writing a full chapter before work and now one three hours later, I can still remember my whole chapter, a grateful thank you to all my loyal readers, I hope I won't let you down

Disclaimer: Auragurl does not own one piece Eiichiro Oda does.

XX

Booze, food, and a crew of rowdy pirates; what else could make an awesome party? Nothing, Chaos felt that this celebration was a bit rash since her Captains bounty and the first mates didn't even raise a single Beli. She also felt slightly selfish since this whole thing was for her. But hey when In Rome does as the Romans ya know?

The beer mug slammed onto the table and she laughed as her fellow crewmate fell off his stool with a moan. Her body shook with laughter as the ale's alcohol reached her blood stream, who knew she was really tolerant for booze? She sure as hell didn't think about, but here she was downing her seventh glass and feeling great.

The stitch –man watched from away with the transvestite bat-man, Killer and Kidd. "That's the third man" He commented off-handedly. Kidd laughed behind him and drained his own mug, "I didn't think she'd be much of an alcoholic" Killer muttered as Chaos was given a refill. Half the crew was noisy singing loudly and off key, others were laughing and Chaos was out-drinking another crew-member.

"She's become quite the useful girl" transvestite bat-man commented as Chaos threw back her head and slammed the mug down with a grin. "Seems you picked up a quite helpful person in that island" Killer said with a chuckle and earned a few freaked out looks. "What? Her good mood is contagious look" he snapped pointing towards the girl again who was laughing at several of the men.

XX

The night wore on and Chaos found herself growing more and more wasted, she also found she got quite giggly, And so the first mate and Captain deemed that they should probably call quits on the party. So while Killer made the crew clean up Kidd was forced to drag Chaos to her room

Kidd shook his head pushing the shorter person down the hall towards her room, Chaos tilted her head back, her face red from her drunken state; a large smile crossed her face and Kidd suddenly felt like he was screwed, Last time they were alone she had licked him, now she was drunk with hardly any control over herself. "Just go to bed Chaos" he ordered shoving her into her room but the girl spun around and hugged her Captain. "Thank you Eustass!" she slurred happily.

Kidd flinched before relaxing slightly and wrapped an arm around her back, "yeah, yeah just…go to bed okay Chaos" he stated quietly gently pushing the girl into the room and shut the door with a sigh.

"I saw that" Kidd jumped nearly twelve feet as he turned and saw the masked man. He glowered at Killer "aren't you the sweet one Captain" his voice was smug and Kidd felt his face heat up. "Shut up" he spat walking off.

XX

Killer chuckled quietly turning to walk back up on deck, he glanced around before reaching up and removing his mask, Cold air hit his face and he sighed, turning the mask over in his hands. Chaos had only been with them for almost a month and in that time she actually had affected the crew somewhat.

Raising his head he could see and island only a couple miles away from the moonlight. He smiled replacing his mask. Who cares if Chaos had a bigger bounty then him, she actually kind of deserved it.

XX

Auragurl: sorry its short this chapter wasn't suppose to have a lot of action next one should have a bit more mostly cause I've got family over I'm writing it short so they don't bug me


	13. Arachneaphobic

Auragurl: ….spiders…

Chaos: …That is all

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece only oc's and Chaos

XX

Rain pounded the deck mercilessly drenching all who stood on it, sadly that was everyone, why everyone was on the deck? for one reason. To watch Killer and Chaos train…with weapons…and it was dangerous.

The blades rang as they collided again and Chaos gritted her teeth pushing against Killer's scythes, Both were thoroughly drenched in water, Killer however had just removed his shirt and Chaos was down to her skinny jeans boots, and a thin black tank top. Her coat was discarded by Killers shirt and she found that wearing her hair back in its two pigtails had been a smart Idea for the day. She huffed as they pushed away and took several deep breaths glaring at her friend before lifting the blade and running forward.

Killer took a side step and she twisted herself around release the blade swinging it in a wide radius. Killer ducked only losing a few strands of hair, and dived for her leg. The female smirked and vanished. Scythes edge dug into the ship and Killer found himself pinned on his back a wedge heel on his chest and the black blades tip on his neck.

Chaos smirked eyes glittering "dead" she spoke as the crew broke into a set of cheers. Killer chuckled quietly behind his mask tapping the blade away and she removed her foot leaning down and helped him up.

XX

Kidd chuckled with a dangerous grin his coat had grown heavy while watching the fight, Chaos sheathed her sword as Killer put his scythes away shaking his head and apparently saying something as Chaos laughed slapping his back.

"Chief we've reached the island!" The zombie shouted. Chaos suddenly appeared crouching on the upper railing by Kidd Killer landing on the other side of his Captain. _Like twins_ Kidd thought to himself turning to glare at the Island. "That shit is creepy as fuck" Chaos whispered as they sailed closer, a castle sat high beside a cliff, the creepy part, I was shaped like a big fucking tarantula.

Kidd turned his head to look at her, The girl was turning pale at the sight of the castle and the large black and gray weeping willows, "It looks…interesting but….this might be a bad time to admit it but….I have arachnophobia" she stated tilting her head to give Kidd a pained look. "A what?" he asked.

Killer suddenly gave a snort of laughter, "your afraid of spiders…you're a damn pirate!" he stated, Chaos went red "Spider…are creepy little S.O.B's "she growled. Killer's mask turned towards her and she flipped him off. The massacre man shook his head walking off, "Oi and that wasn't an offer either!" she called after him before bursting into a fit of giggles.

XX

Several articles of clothing flew over Chaos's bare shoulders, she cursed several gods before finally pulling out a shirt and grinned, throwing it on her bed and digging for her pants.

XX

The rain grew heavier as the crew was forced to pull up the sails and secure to the dock. Wind howled from every direction as the pirates shouted at each other, hostility began to grow and a few looked about ready to rip each others throat out. In fact two had just launched each other at them.

A pair of black leather knuckle gloved hands with gray stitching slammed onto their shoulder and they were thrown into the deck. The men of the Kidd pirates froze and their captain turned from the plank and stilled. Chaos stood over the two men, in a black shirt with the t-shirt like sleeves two inches wide falling off her bare shoulders, her goggles and light gray skinny jeans with chains, tucked into her leather boots. Her hair was pulled up into a half ponytail with a rose and her metallic eyeliner glittered in the lightning flashing over her head. Her claymore pulled her leather belt down on its side; long chain and feather earring of gray and purple were held in her ears s well.

The girl blew her bangs from her eyes and blinked, "What?" she asked with a frown, "NOTHING!" the men shouted holding their hands up in surrender.

XX

"….Black widow Isle?" Chaos said standing on the toes of her boots to read over Kidd and Killer's shoulders, the wind tugged at her shirt as she did so. Her gloved hands settled on each of their shoulders.

"Seems to be" Killer stated tilting his head, "What was a black widow again?" Kidd muttered, Chaos brightened immediately, "A black widow is on of the most poisonous spiders! Her venom kills everyone bitten in...I think under an hour". The red head tilted his head towards her confusion and surprise crossing his features. "What I can't be smart?" she asked incredulously. She got a head shake in return.

Lowering to herself she hooked her thumbs in her belt loops and mutter profanities in Kidd's direction as the walked for the village.

XX

The spider built Castle was dark but a enough natural light from clustered crystals on the ground provided someone to see webs hanging from large pillars and a throne high and carved from marble, A woman sat on it. Her knee long black and red corset top dress visible in the light along with her two inches stilettos and the long pin straight black hair, a tiara made of metal spider webs with only eight black stones scattered on it glimmered in the light.

A large black furry Spider lowered from the ceiling beams and hung in front of her, its foot long black legs curled close to its body. She reached out with a pale hand and black nails to stroke its grapefruit sized head. "Visitors...in this weather…well that is something to see" she sighed her voice soft and spine tingling. "Oh…they have a woman with them that should be fun"

XX

Chaos leaned towards Kidd staring into his glass mug and grimaced. "I know people get obsessed with things…but this is grossest obsession ever" she commented while he stared at the spiders frozen in ice cubes. A look of horror crossed their faces as one of the eight legged creatures twitched visibly in his ice prison, "I'm definitely not drinking this shit" she whimpered her gloved hand gripping Kidd's furry coated arm, and looked at Killer "and quit smiling you ass!" she snapped, Killer shoulders began shaking with silent laughter while his captain set the mug down. The urge to beat the creepy bartender was obvious, the fact Chaos was clinging to his arm kept him pinned down.

"MAKE WAY FOR OUR EMPRESS MISS ANDREA!" someone shouted outside making the Kidd pirate crew; look to the door, "empress?" Killer and Chaos questioned glancing at each other before shrugging. The tavern door's of the brown recluse opened and a woman who actually reminded Chaos of a black widow walked in her black lipstick catching the light. A large sweat drop formed on Chaos's head, as the woman held up her hands while the locals in the bar burst into applause.

"Gentlemen calm down, I'm only here to greet our new visitors" she soothed the bar instantly and Chaos frowned gripping Kidd's sleeve tighter.

The spider Empress clacked over to them and smiled widely at…Chaos. "Now aren't you a pretty little pirate girl" she smiled sweetly her dark brown eyes warm, Chaos swallowed her eyes locking with the woman's. "I'm Andréa...and you are" the pale black nailed hand lowered towards Chaos. "Chaos" she whispered letting go of Kidd's coat to take it.

Andréa lifted her to her feet and Chaos was startled monetarily as the Empress smiled sweetly looking her up and down. Before giggling and pulling Chaos into a hug. "Oh we look almost like sisters!" The blacked haired pirate paled terribly and knew this would end badly.

XX

Andréa turned her around setting a hand on her shoulder and smiled down at Kidd, "you would mind terribly much if I steal your cutie do you sweet heart" She snag before her Captain could respond Chaos was dragged from the bar with the empress.

Kidd's mouth opened and closed a few times before he looked at Killer who stayed silent but must have been just as baffled. "Did she just get kidnapped?" Killer questioned.

XX

"Oh I've been waiting for a girl like you for so long, a pirate with beauty and a fashion sense!" The empress exclaimed holding Chaos's hand. "Um…Andréa explain what is going on"

The brown eyed girl paused and turned on a stiletto "well, Chaos-darling…if you haven't noticed…This island, I'm the only female" The silver eyes girl froze before her head snapped in every direction and she blinked. "Holy fuck…you are!" she shouted. Her head snapped back to the spider girl, a small pout was on her face. "Will you please spend your time with me on this island sister? I need a female friend to talk to terribly…And I'll lets you hold Hashi!" she exclaimed pointing down. Chaos looked down and bristled in fear at the knee high spider. "JESUS!" she screamed standing on one foot.

Then looking at Andre1a she settled slight shifting away from the woman's…'pet' "I suppose I could but…" she looked back at the tavern _I just cant leave them there…_ "Excellent I vote we go shopping!" the pale hand grasped her gloved ones and she was dragged away.

XX

Auragurl: yummy ice cubes with spiders in them *shudders*

Chaos:…Kidnapped…greeeaaat


	14. not what you think

Auragurl: Creepy, spiders

Chaos…

Disclaimer: Auragurl does not own one piece

XX

The black willow trees swayed in a gust of dangerous wind, the same wind threaten to send Chaos head first into the nearest wall. But the Spider Empress Andréa had a firm grip on her and was talking about how hard it was to run an entire island.

_I wish I had a devil fruit power so I could throw myself into the ocean to get away from this crazy chick_ Chaos thought horribly as she was dragged into yet another dress shop. _If this place doesn't have any women then why are there like four friggen dress shops here?_

Thought continued to race through Chaos's head as she looked around the shop and sighed, _I wonder what Eustass is doing…did I really just ask myself that!_

"Chaos-darling you're blushing!" Andréa announced snapping the girl to her senses. The empress smiled sweetly at her. "Are you thinking about your love the Captain?" Chaos's face grew a darker red, "W…what! Kidd…I…" she stammered a few more times to find her answer but nothing helped. Andréa set a hand on her shoulder warmth in her smile eyes glowing. "His name is Kidd? Aww you two looked absolutely cute together!" Chaos gaped like a fish.

"Eustass is my Captain! I would never have thoughts like that!" she said firmly trying to control her blush. "Then why do you keep turning red?" The spider girl asked concerned. More stammering before the raven haired pirate huffed.

XX

Killer swung his scythe down on a black branch severing it from the trunk and inspected it; the inside was also black and was the sap oozing from it. He was alone naturally since he found the village unusually strange he decided a walk would clear his head….It didn't of course.

Something shuffled behind him and he turned raising a scythe. Kidd walked from under a set of willow vines seconds later. "Relax paranoid freak" he snorted looking unusually bitter, "Something wrong Kidd?" he asked lowering his weapons.

"Beside the face that I can't find a decent drink not served with spider filled ice cubes?" The red-head grunted. Killer felt a sweat drop form on the back of his head, Was he actually hoping his captain would worry about Chaos for once?

"Has anybody been able to find our little witch" Kidd asked crossing his arms over his chest and looking up into the tree. _Wow…he really does care I guess_ Killer thought smiling slightly behind his mask.

"Actually no, in fact nobody has reported in yet" he said looking over his shoulder. "Hmmm" Kidd mulled glaring at the tree as the branches swayed in the violent wind.

A sudden snap in a tree behind them made the two supernova's whirl around, "I may be paranoid but I did not imagine that" Killer grunted. Kidd nodded, a black blur shot from the trees and they jumped from its way. The creature skidded to a halt and turned, "That's why she's afraid of spiders…" Kidd muttered at they stared at the large dark green eight legged venom dripping from its fangs creature. Killer nodded. Then froze as something wet dropped onto his back and slid down burning the fabric of his shirt. Looking up he cussed quietly, "Kidd…we have a slight problem" he whispered making the violent red-haired man look up. "Well….Shit"

XX

Chaos's head shot up and she stared out the window, "is everything alright Chaos?" the empress asked her eyes darkening slightly at the girls turned head. "Yeah…I'm fine" she said turning back around to see Andréa's smiling face. "Good! Let's keep searching!" She sang and began digging through the clothes piles.

Chaos looked back over her shoulder and chewed her lip, Sending out a little of the small amount of magic left in her she let the sonar soar in her worried direction. "Chaos there's nothing here lets go!" The empress sang grabbing her hand and breaking her spell dragging her from the shop. Chaos sighed closing her eyes; _I can't help but feel something is wrong…_ she thought as the empress said something about going to castle but Chaos was too deep in thought

XX

Kidd shifted and lifted his head eyes opening slightly; Whispers filled his head and his arms seemed pinned to his sides, and…was he being dragged!

Tilting his head he saw several spiders that had jumped him and Killer pulling them through the willow forest with web ropes, Kidd grimaced remembering where a spiders web came from, And looking down he stuck his tongue out seeing the same stuff binding him tightly, thought it seemed to made of sea stone for he felt really, really weak.

_The rest of the crew probably ended up like this too_ he thought squirming in his bindings and saw Killer being dragged as well the 'massacre man' was tightly wrapped in a cocoon like web going up to his collar bone. "Killer!" he hissed nothing, "Killer" he managed louder.

"…yes?" the blond asked lazily, "How long have you been awake?" Kidd snapped. "Never passed out" Kidd felt a vein or two pop up on his forehead. "I think I know who's doing this" Killer continued turning his head to his captain.

"Yea," Kidd asked looking back at the spiders and growled trying to move his feet and found himself in the same cocoon. "Yes…and I believe Chaos might be in danger"

XX

"Ever think about redecorating" The spider empress blinked her eyes turning black as she sat on her throne, "Why?" Chaos turned to see her, barely. "Well one…it's creepy and two you cant see a thing" She commented. "Oh I'm sorry my dear, I shall fix that immediately" The light in the room grew bright and Chaos winced shielding her eyes, Her left hand straying to her empty belt, The empress had suggested they leave it with the guards who gave Chaos and uneasy look while she was wearing it.

As her eyes adjust Chaos shuddered eyes wide, at the sheer amount of spiders in the room. "Oh my, you're all here quite early! Is everything ready" Andréa asked. Chaos frowned "What's going on" she asked her palms tingling from the danger in the room.

"CHAOS!" someone shouted above her, the rose on her head bobbed as she looked up seeing her crewmates. The stitch man struggled against the webs holding them to the rafters. "What…" something clicked in her mind and she lowered her head glaring at Andréa, with fully black eyes the spider girl smiled dangerously, "I was hoping we could be friends for a while longer but…it seems not"

"Let them go!" Chaos snarled, "Oh I cant do that, you see I need them" Andréa giggled as the main doors slammed open and four large spiders as tall as the empress herself came crawling in two people dragging behind them as they drew close Chaos felt the blood drain from her face. "Oh goodie the final guests have arrived not we may start!" Andréa sang clapping her hands.

"Eustass," Chaos shouted shifting her weight but slammed into a pillar with a crash and groaned sliding down to the marble floors. A large red-eyes spider hissed at her before making its way back to his master. "Dear me Chaos I'm sorry but….pirates has such a pleasant tasting soul I prefer them over villagers, and I need souls to live sweet heart" she smiled sweetly at the unconscious body, before turning to the red-eyes spider. "Tie them to the sacrificial pole" whispers filled the air, "not those two the others and…dispose of the girl, I actually like her she's cute"

The crew shouted at Chaos and their Captain as they were lowered from the rafter but Kidd and Killer were dragged off while several spiders bound Chaos and rolled her from the castle.

Andréa giggled stroking a pillar lovingly, "oh my wonderful Tarantula, it's almost time so awake and help prepare"

The castle shuddered before moving and revealed the building to actually be a spider itself.

XX

Chaos coughed several times opening her eyes and squirmed in her binding to turn and glare at the spiders dragging her through the forest, "not cool bitch" she snarled pulling a sea stone blade from her boot and began cutting the webs. _This shit's gonna take forever to get outta my hair Dammit!_ She thought as the glittering knife broke through and she grinned shifting her arms and sliced upwards

A sudden missing weight made the two emerald eyes spiders stop and turn, the girl stood with a demonic glare holding a small knife, They screeched and shot forward, The girl scoffed and reached up grabbing a willow branch and pulled herself into the air The creatures turned and blinked as a pair of gloves fell to the ground looking up they saw her holding a match and…When the hell did she have lighter fluid!

The clear bottle was crushed in the bare hand the broken shard digging into her palm and with a swing of her hand its substance sprayed the area. Chaos chuckled striking the match with her thumb and stood. "Lets see what color fire you make" she sang tossing the match.

The forest exploded sending wood shrapnel and objects flying. Chaos slammed into the ground and coughed rolling onto her back a large gash on her cheek dripping of blood, "The trees….are explosive. Cute" she groaned trying to sit up another set of trees exploded and a chunk of wood slammed down onto her.

XX

Andréa hummed inspecting her nails as the pirate crew was tied to a large pole, Kidd and Killer were strapped to a different one a few feet away, She stood popping her hips back and forth to her song. "Add more venom to those two" she ordered waving her free hand to the supernovas

Killer growled behind his mask as the purple eyes spider approached him and crawled up his shirt, two sharp and furry fangs dug into his collar bone followed by hot venom, he blinked several time before lowering his head and blacking out, the ropes slackened alerting him that Kidd was also out.

Andréa smiled striding over and set a hand on Kidd's cheek while the man stared at her still barley conscious his eyes cloudy, "Shame, I have to eat someone as cute as you honey" she purred stroking his cheek, Kidd slurred inaudible profanities slipping away and she giggled. "Oh Chaos-darling will be furious I think I like you"

XX

Auragurl: bitch

Chaos: agreed….I don't like Kidd

Auragurl: she's in denial…


	15. words not needed

Auragurl: lets go ahead and start peoples I have nothing to say to spoil this!

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece Eiichiro Oda does and always will

XX

Chaos coughed several time before actually coming too, her throat was raw, her cheek was sticky with dried blood, and she knew she had to have at least four broken ribs by the burning pain in her chest. Blinking was repeated as she twitched her fingers then her toes, glass shards left from the lighter fluid stung her hand and she winced.

Rolling her head around she looked at the logs wedged around her, one firmly staying on her waist. She grunted lifting her arm to inspect the glass in her palm and gingerly pulled them out with her canines

Once finished she spat them a few inches in a general direction before slipping her hands under the log pinning her down and inhaled slowly closing her eyes.

"One…" exhale

Inhale "two"

Exhale … "THREE!" she pulled

The logs flew into the air and landed heavily far away. Sitting up Chaos frowned rubbing her broken ribs and forced herself to her feet stumbling to a willow tree. "That was easy" she commented digging her nails into the bark

XX

Andréa hummed twisting her finger around a strand of hair and sighed, "that's enough…they are ready and I am famished" she claimed making the several spiders back away from the two poles, Andréa giggled hunching over and her spine moved under skin, her bones realigned and limbs grew from her sides.

"Fuck…that bitch is an actual damn SPIDER" a pirate shouted, "A zoan- type fruit user" the transvestite bat man breathed, as the empress formed her lower half into a spiders body and torso up, she was still moderately normal except for the large fangs growing downward.

"Now, now, you shouldn't judge a woman's beauty" Andréa hissed, something flew past her slicing her shoulder open and she hissed in pain. "But when that woman turns past the ugly factor killing her is a reward for Mother Nature". Heads turned and jaws fell open at the side of a rumpled and bloody Chaos. "By the way bitches…fuck you" she snapped. Raising her left hand and held her middle finger up at the spiders

XX

A set of black eyes filled with rage met silver ones flecked with amethyst yet those not only hand rage but amusement. Chaos grinned raising her other hand and blew a kiss with a wink. "Bring it bitch" she sneered.

Andréa screamed and pointed at the purple streaked raven haired girl. "Kill her!" she shouted. Chaos chuckled; a shadow hiding her eyes and lowered her hands. "Dumbass"

A flash of silver soared through the air and Chaos caught it before bouncing it in her wounded palm as the creature swarmed forward. She clicked her tongue and flipped the lighter open reaching into her shirt and pulled out a piece of willow bark and leaped forward jumping onto the back of the nearest one and plunged the wood through the exoskeleton Its comrades rushed it just as she lite the willow and vanished.

Andréa sobbed as her pets exploded in a burst of blue flames. She stiffened as her skin burned when a cold object settle on her throat. With a shout and elbow to the chest she jumped away turning back to her human form to glare at Chaos. The witch pirate smirked tapping her claymore against the cement ground. "I thought you would do well to leave me alone sister, but you're a stubborn one" Andréa spat

Chaos giggled lifting her head "whaddya expect I live with that guy" she smirked nodding to Kidd, the spider empress glared at her fangs growing down past her bottom lip. "I was going to let you live, but now your denying me of lunch" She roared forming again. Chaos gritted her teeth and sprinted forward holding her claymore with one hand and swung. The onyx blade swiped across the spider empress's nose bridge. Blood sprayed the air and Andréa lunged forward her fangs digging into Chaos's shoulder, hot venom pumped through her body making her push away and stumbled into a wall.

Andréa cackled as Chaos dropped her claymore losing feeling in her shoulder. "The simplest of poisons are destroying your body now sweet heart!" Chaos grunted trying to make her fingers move as the poison spread through out her veins. Andréa shifted from her half form back to female she posed as and clacked her way towards Kidd and Killer to set a hand on Kidd cheek. "Chaos-darling your love shall die once you lose consciousness" She claimed sweetly.

Chaos growled, "Kidd is not my love you infernal bitch" she snapped her vision becoming unsteady. Andréa smiled wider, "then why are you trying desperately to save him?" she cooed Chaos chuckled darkly her wounded palm tingling as the venom reached it only to twitch. "Because, He's my Captain and He's going to become the King of Pirates" she spat raising her head.

Andréa shuddered from the look sent her way; the silver eyes glowed with purple giving the devil fruit user chills, Murder was visible and Chaos was radiating with dark aura, "So…your love for him is also your respect, because he wishes for the most impossible dream" she smirked brushing her knuckled along Kidd's jaw line. A sudden pain racked through her Jaw and she was thrown into the large black pillar closest to her. "I SAID I DON'T LOVE HIM YOU DEAF SKANK!" she roared; holding up her clenched fist,

Andréa sat up startled her black eyes wide, "You…You shouldn't be able to move, I POSIONED YOU!" she shouted mortified, Chaos grinned ferally "heh…guess your dosage sucked pretty bad then" she retorted eyes narrow. The black eyed girl snarled leaning forward her spine shifting.

XX

Chaos lowered her hand her widening in horror; as Andréa formed into a large black widow towering about thirty feet over her head. "Chaos!" someone shouted behind her, snapped her head around she saw Killer struggling desperately against his webby ropes. The empress hissed and Chaos gritted her teeth before turning and running for the first mate.

Killer grunted kicking a spider away from him as they realized he was actually still awake. The Black cursed claymore spun through the air stabbing into one inching closer, and sickly green blood splattered his pants covers. He grimaced behind his mask, "Thanks" he commented dryly as Chaos landed in front of him and crouched low, swinging her leg out hitting the eight legged creatures away, "Oh I'm sorry did you want to become dinner?" she snipped obviously annoyed. Killer contemplated that fact as she yanked a blade from her boot and turned flinging her arm upward and sliced the rock hard cocoon in one movement.

Killer slid out and shuddered brushing his arms; Chaos turned away hooking her bootstrap on the claymores handle and flicked it from the carcass. The cursed sword spun in a wide circle before she struck her hand out grabbing its handle. "Killer-sama…" she started lowering her head a shadow crossing her features as the Empress could be heard drawing closer. "Get the crew out of here…I'm…going to deal with this bitch" she ordered. Killer would be normally bristled at the thought of someone other than his Captain giving him and order, but this was Chaos, no way in hell was he getting the dangerous aura directed towards HIM.

With a sharp nod he turned to help Kidd while Chaos shouldered her claymore and spun on the heel of her boot walking for Andréa, her head still lowered.

XX

"Move your asses!" Killer shouted hefting Kidd onto his back and followed the rest of the crew up the hill to the cliff. He stood at the edge and looked down searching through the trees for Chaos. _Come on Kiddo you can do this_

XX

The large leg broke through the concrete as Chaos jumped out of its way and slid in a low crouch, the blade of her sword ringing against the ground, Her head snapped up and she snarled at the spider once Andréa. A second leg swung out and she pushed away, arching her spine in a back flip and landed on her heels in a willow tree. The giant black window turned to her and she shot from her spot sword raised above her head.

There was a blur of black then she landed behind the spider empress, Blade dripping with tacky red liquid. A single leg fell away crumpling to the ground and a screech rang out. Chaos chuckled, standing and vanished as a flurry of legs swung for her.

She appeared in the air and the blade blurred again before she landed on Andréa's back. A long menacing fang fell from the mouth and Andréa shrieked, Chaos grinned horribly, "Hurts doesn't it you eight legged freak" she sneered flipping her blade around and poised it in the air.

A sickening crunch followed by squelching vibrated in Chaos's ears, the black widow screamed her body collapsing, and Chaos panted yanking the blade out and jumped away as the empress reverted back to her human form. She coughed rubbing the substances off her blade on the woman's dress before sheathing her sword. "Damn…that was easy" she wheezed.

A shadow fell across her and she stiffened turning her head and looked up. "Oh fuck me sideways and upside down man" she grunted.

XX

"KILLER-SAMA LOOK THE CASTLE ITSELF IS A SPIDER" someone shouted making the masked man look up from helping the doctor with his captain. A bead of sweat rolled out from under his mask, "Fuck…" he breathed as it shifted and let out a blood-chilling shrill.

Nothing happened for a second until the entire willow forest surrounding the palace spider exploded. "Holy shit!" was the only audible words plus a fair amount of cussing, as three of its legs were blown off. Killer narrowed his eyes scanning the area, and sighed slightly seeing a figure jump out of the massive smoke cloud a sword in its belt. Said sword was ripped violently from its home and the soot-covered figure brought the equally dark blade down on the creature front feelers, a leg smacked it away as the beast shrieked in pain and minutes later more of the forest exploded the tarantula crumpled down fully. The figure struggled onto the creatures head and jumped into the air awkwardly raising the sword. The blade glowed before a massive amount of fire surrounded it.

The spiders head burst into flames on contact followed by its body and the crew fell to the ground as a nuclear sized eruption took place.

XX

Kidd grunted in pain cracking his eyes open, smoke filled his lung and he coughed making his first mate look down. "Good…you're alive" Kidd almost missed the relief and glee in the blonde's voice as he looked around. Everyone was accounted for except "where's Chaos" he barked standing. "She fought bravely" was Killer's response

Kidd stared at him and if possible paled a little more, Was Killer saying she was dead? The mask stayed directed towards the smoke wafting over the island and flames licking at the fallen creature's body. "Killer…Did, she" Kidd started his voice just didn't seem to be working, and the 'massacre man' showed no sign of a joke.

Suddenly Killer's head tilted away from the group towards a large willow tree standing alone on the cliff surrounded by high undergrowth. "She's in there"

For once Kidd actually considered shoving his first mates off the damn cliff for scaring him like that.

XX

A set of amber eyes focused on the soot covered woman who sat with one leg propped on the branch her arm draped onto it, the other leg handing down swinging slightly, her hair stuck out in odd angles from the blood and black ash making a type of gory gel and she wore a dazed and empty look in her eyes as she stared forward watching the smoke rise.

Kidd felt his mouth pull into a grin, and he raised his foot bringing it down on a branch. Chaos's head snapped to him and her body became tense after a few seconds she exhaled her held breath and smiled slightly, "Good, your alive I don't like the thought of taking actual orders from Killer" she joked turning and jumping from the tree a pained look crossed her face and her hand immediately shot to her side grasping it and her left leg lifted up

"How bad," Kidd questioned striding forward. "Just a few broken ribs and a twisted ankle is all," she grinned with closed eyes. "I'll live" she stood fully with the smile still present and opened her mouth again as if to say something but it came out as a small squeak as she was pushed against her captains chest. One furry coated arm and a bare one wrapped around her back and he set his chin on her head. "Killer made me think you were dead" he muttered in her ear. "And I…I was actually scared that you were" he hated admitting it but he just did.

Chaos pressed her forehead to his chest, "hate to break the chick flick moment Eustass, but when you weren't waking up, you scared the holy hell outta me as well" she sad tears stung her eyes and she bit her lip, squeezing them shut, she didn't want this emotion, she hated this emotion. _But it's really true…I would've been broken if he…_ she swallowed as they stood there. Forcing back the winning tears that streaked her soot covered face. Kidd didn't say anything but just tightened his hold and she struggled to hold herself together, sobs racked her body and the red head still remained quiet his eyes focused only on the blackened sky, while the shorted figure in his arms bawled hopelessly.

XX

Auragurl: T.T….I love this chapter!


	16. short and sweet

Auragurl: I love all of my readers! You people have given me such hope for this story

:3

Disclaimer: Auragurl does not own one piece only Chaos-Chan

XX

The crew almost burst into a fit of wolf-whistles and applause; as their Captain and Chaos walked out from the undergrowth. Chaos and her tear streaked face and Kidd with the same icky black color smeared on his bare chest and rubbed into his coat. The female clutched Kidd's coat sleeve wearily.

But they were silenced by a deadly glare from Captain Kidd, as Killer pulled Chaos onto his back and they walked to the village. Any of the villagers stupid enough to attack them were turned into flambé by stitch-zombie, skewered through by the bat man outfitted guys devils poker like kabobs. Or ended up bearing the striking resemblance to Swiss cheese as they paled from the lack of blood exiting their bodies from metal weapons; gifted to them by Eustass Kidd himself.

The red-head stood only six inches away from Killer the entire walk; If Chaos wished too she could've reached out and dug her nails into the dark fur of his coat

XX

Once on the Gothic pirate ship Killer took Chaos below deck, while several men of the crew gathered to look at the log pose.

Murmurs of agreement and sighs of relief waved through the deck as they saw it was set.

XX

Chaos was back on deck once she was cleaned off and was allowed to stand at the railing getting her damp hair ruffled by several of the men as she leaned with Killer and Kidd in a gray v-neck tee and knee long gray pajama sweats; She watched with half lidded eyes as they sailed away from the island

She didn't know why, maybe she fell asleep at the railing; because she found herself being carried bridal style below deck, Something furry brushing her skin and shoulder, the cool sensation of metal reaching her arms.

A door opened and there was the sound of more footsteps before she was set on a mattress; head lowered onto a fluffy pillow and a warm heavy fabric was pulled up to her collar bone. Nails pressed against her skin and her head was raised a few inches as her goggles were removed. She mumbled in a drowsy protest and was lowered back into the pillow once more. A hand gently ruffled her hair before vanishing leaving the scent of salty sea air and rum lingering in her senses as more footsteps sounded followed by a soft click from her door.

She heard a voice say for her to be left alone, it trailed into a threat she was barely able to make out, but she was sure it was something about being tied to a cannon if she was disturbed.

XX

Eustass Kidd tipped his head back letting the cool rum slide into his mouth; His door was violated with knocking as he lowered the bottle. "Come in" he called swirling the contents and raised the translucent brown glass again as the door clicked open and he heard Killer's footsteps.

The bottle was held only centimeters from his lips and he growled. "You say I told you so or anything mushy I'll perforate your ass", and shot a glare at Killer by a mirrors reflection, before taking another drink. The blonde remained silent as the bottle was once again lowered. "And quit smiling all smug like!" Kidd snapped annoyed.

"It's just nice to know you care Captain"

The bottle flew through the air and Killer was quick to dodge exiting with a slight laugh.

XX

Two days later a still sleeping Chaos wasn't woken up as a new bounty came for her; Even though her captain and best friend 'massacre man' got new ones as well

It was guessed that as they got onto their ship a villager called the marines on a special link den-den mushi alerting then of the death of Empress Andréa. Though the isle didn't know that only one person was responsible for the mass amount of damage to the island and pride.

The sleeping Kidd pirate wasn't annoyed by the silenced exclamations of the crew by the sight of her nickname, the poster was held high by their captain and it read

_** WANTED **_

_** 'DEMON OF DESTRUCTION' CHAOS**_

_** 213,000,000 BELI**_

_** DEAD OR ALIVE**_

XX

There was a small party, quieter than most per Captain's Orders, Eustass did not wish to wake their female crew member for more than one reason, and no one questioned it; If it hadn't have been for their witch crewmember they would've been Black widow food

The entire time they partied, there were toasts and exclamations of praise for the slumbering woman. But she'd never know because she was asleep and they'd never admit it. So she slept in a sleep so deep and calming that she deserved. And no body was going to bother her. She needed every bit of it.

XX

Auragurl: I realize it's got very little dialogue and might be boring but I wanted something to finish this arc and it's a little softer than I'm used to


	17. Bad news

Auragurl: it's so close!

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece or only lots of fan stuff and Chaos

XX

Kidd sat quietly his feet on his desk chair leaning back on two legs, amber eyes focused on the window showing the blue skies outside. He wasn't the type to fall in love but, He closed his eyes and sighed, maybe he just had some feeling for the woman but it couldn't be love…Right?

Sure for the past week Chaos had been sleeping and maybe he had kept drinking such dangerous amounts of liquor while waiting for her to finally get up. Sure he could've barged into her room shouting for her to get her ass up, and that it didn't matter if she had saved them all, that she was still a damn pirate and had duties on the ship. But he didn't he merely picked her up off the railing when she had dozed off and carried her down to place her in bed.

He shook his head trying to clear it of Chaos, until the memory of when he first saw her popped up, The pissy woman in some run down bar throwing jerks through walls. He chuckled, his shoulders shook and stood; Nah he couldn't be in love with Chaos; and if he was it didn't matter. That kind of crap wasn't what he needed. Walking to his door he placed a hand on the knob and closed his eyes again, seeing her tear-streaked face the concern in her face. He felt sympathy for her and really didn't like to see her crying.

Kidd opened his eyes glaring at the ceiling and cursed any god that was up there

XX

The Galley door was shoved open with one hand and his heart nearly missed a beat at the sight of the purple pinstriped and black hair sitting by Killer. Zombie sat across from her speaking low and pointing to Shichibukai posters. As he walked closer he could see had her chin on her hand fork like a pencil and was nodding while chewing on her breakfast.

"Hang on" she stated muffled and swallowed hard reaching for her glass of ale; "we don't know Hawkeye Mihawks bounty?" she coughed before taking a drink. Kidd sat at his spot and studied her, even with eyeliner, dark shadows were around her eyes and she wore a simple black v-neck goggles and skinny jeans with her boots.

"No, we aren't able to find a photo of him" Killer explained his arms crossed over his chest. "Good morning Kidd" he stated nodding to his Captain. The rest of the crew gave their welcome except for Chaos who had stabbed a fairly large hunk of meat and shoved it into her mouth before digging through the papers and books on the large table.

Kidd didn't know why but it irked him just a bit as she continued to ignore him asking some of the crew about this admiral of some other people.

XX

Killer had seen his Captains face distort into anger and jealously as Chaos continued to ignore him, but Eustass just started eating. Finally Chaos blinked and looked over; fork still in her mouth a large grin crossed her face. "Morning Eustass!" she stated, the violent red-head looked at her; a large grin crossing his face. "Morning Chaos" he responded before she went back to questioning the others

XX

Killer ran the whetstone over his scythes edge as Chaos stared at her bounty poster grinning like a loon. "This is sooo cool" she stated eyes bright, though the dark circles were still present. Killer rolled his eyes behind his mask and reached over snatching it from her hands before pushing the whetstone in it. "Your supposed to be doing something idiot" he commented.

"Your just jealous cause **Mines bigger than yours" **she sang. The men closest whirled around with strange looks; Killer started twitching horribly before Chaos burst into loud laughter. "That's wrong on so many levels" pirate muttered having turned bright crimson.

"Shi Hahahahahah Omigod that was perfect!" Chaos laughed falling onto her back, as Kidd walked onto the upper deck. "Hiya Eustass" she giggled making her shoulder shake. The crew followed suit and Chaos took the time to stare at her Captain.

The goggles she had copied on his forehead, amber eyes and pale skin. She always did have a thing for red-head…or that punk style in particular. _I feel like a twelve year old girl with a crush_ she thought letting her eyes travel across his muscled chest and coat. She then looked up when Kidd cleared his throat. A blush the size of Texas over came her face, as he grinned down at her. "Take a picture it last longer" he sneered.

She grinned back still blushing, only darker now. He wasn't gonna tease her and not get this coming. "Alright but we're gonna need less clothing for the picture I want" _SCORE!_ She thought as a massive blush like her own turned the Captains face a lovely shade of crimson.

The stared where they were looking at each other with red faces, the crew not noticing; until someone called for Kidd. He whirled around storming off down the stairs. Man did that back fire on him a little bit.

XX

Chaos couldn't help but grin, he was so adorable when agitated! But like hell was she gonna mention that outside of her head **anywhere** in this world around him or the crew. She froze suddenly as a vision of her father flashed her mind. What was... it vanished instantly and she sat up shaking her head furiously her father? Why would she think about him?

"Island!" the man in the crows nest shouted, lifting her head she smiled, her father forgotten.

XX

Killer stared at the island even thought they were far away he could see that it looked like a festival was going on. "That looks fun" Chaos commented landing on the ships railing and sat her legs swinging off the side. Killer on her left Kidd on her right, Kidd's eyes slid to her and she felt her ears burn.

"Guess we'll have to find out"

XX

Music blared in the air fairly close to rap music and people crowded in the streets dancing and singing. Streamers covered the trees and foliage, confetti drifting in the air, Booze and food were everywhere and dancing Chaos knew children shouldn't see.

She couldn't help but bounce to the music slightly as they entered the massive party filled city. Some of the crew gave her odd looks but the music, was just so enticing. Kidd however just looked ready to pop a blood vessel trying not to destroy the place.

A busty purple and blue haired girl; bounced up to the pirate crew, with sapphire eyes and in a purple mid thigh long sexy Lolita dress with a white top hat covered in blue and purple flowers. "Welcome to Waikiki!" she was bubbly with excitement and had to be three years Chaos's junior while holding a large mug of alcohol. "Your log pose" she cut off the Zombie's question. "Takes two days to set; so please have some food and alcohol, and enjoy your selves!"

"I'm Micah and I'll show you around if you want!" she chirped, Chaos jumped in front of Kidd trying to contain herself the girls mood was just lovable. "These boys need a bar. A really, really good one….that's a bit quieter" she said. Micah nodded top hat swaying and pointed down a road to a bar. "That one! The 'Mocking bird' is for them!"

Kidd paused as his crew walked ahead; Chaos was talking with Micah a massive smile on her face. "Oi you coming or not woman" he snapped, the place was starting to tick him off. She turned and waved, "Nah I wanna check this place out 'Kay?" she sang.

Kidd snorted, and was given a wink. "Unless you wanna join us Eustass- sama…" she said sweetly and Kidd went as red as his hair before turning away.

XX

"Whaddya think?" Chaos asked stepping out of the dressing room, "hrm...it's not Lolita but I like it! It's gothic and sexy!" Micah chimed pulling the large round purple sucker from her mouth as Chaos stood in front of a mirror.

She had on a black knee long flared bottom, halter dress with a low cut v-neck, and a slit up the left side to her thigh with red ribbon lacing it partially together. A red fabric rose was on her right hip with a ribbon in a band at the waist line.

The same type of rose was in her hair which was pulling her bangs back. Micah smiled and gave her a thumb's up. "Muy bueno" she grinned placing the sucker back into her mouth.

XX

Kidd was enjoying his drink four hours into the log pose when a chill crawled through him. "Hmm my-my mister Kidd you seem to be lost, you can't be on this island this soon" Eustass froze hearing the voice, and his head turned to a dark corner, His amber eyes grew wide, "You"

The old woman looked up rolling her newspaper into a cylinder, "Hello Mister Kidd how is my little Chaos doing?" she asked.

XX

Micah laughed loudly trying not to choke on her sucker as Chaos glowered at a group of men, "Shi hi hihihihihi Aneki your sure strong" she sang clapping her hands, Chaos grinned rubbing her neck, before yelping as Micah pulled her to a crowd of dancing females. "Come one Aneki come dance!"

XX

"I hope you've treated her well" the familiar senior asked drinking her sake and smiling at Kidd, his crew looked horribly baffled and behind his mask Killer was trying his best to piece thing together.

"What the hell are you doing here old woman" Kidd snarled giving her his best death glare. "Time is up, after midnight tonight I shall be taking Chaos back to her own world, and in four weeks the decision will be made"

Kidd felt his blood run cold, as the old woman looked at him, "Where is dear-Chaos?" Without a word he got up and pushed the door open heading for the noisy crowd a storm cloud over his head and murder in his eyes.

XX

A cold chill crawled up Chaos spine and she straightened up to spin around on her wedge heel coming face to face with one hot ass man. She blinked, as he waved from his spot and vanished, "Ooo that's Vince he's so dreamy" Micah swooned holding her mug with one hand and the sucker stick protruding from his mouth. She smiled at Chaos "you should go talk to him...no pressure only if you want too!" Micah said still swaying to the loud music. Chaos gave the younger girl a smile, "nah, ya see I kinda have this…type" she grinned. Micah perked up "so no interest in him what so ever?" she asked eyes sparkling.

"Honey, he's all yours sides I wouldn't be staying long enough" Chaos said politely. Micah suddenly looked torn. "Go, I'll probably go find Nii-Killer or Eustass- Sama" she said with a sigh. "You're the best friend I've met in the past few hours ever!"

Chaos mirthed a chuckled, "same to you Micah" she whispered raising her glass to her mouth and taking a drink of her liquor. The crew's love of alcohol was rubbing off on her; she was becoming quite the little alcoholic. A firm hand clapped onto her shoulder and she nearly choked on the liquid making it burn her throat. Turning she blinked in surprise, "Ki-Kidd?" she questioned

XX

It took him a full thirty minutes to find her in this noisy hyperactive place, and her outfit threw him off at first till he saw her hands, The tribal marks on them having grown larger and more visible. And that's how he stood there, slightly out of breath and holding her shoulder.

She said his name with and air of shock and he looked at her, "Something wrong Captain?' she asked. Kidd swallowed hard, "that witch friend of yours she's back…and she said you're going home tonight" A look of horror crossed Chaos's face then grief, _don't you even think about crying_ he mentally warned; but all that came out was a soft 'o'.

She then brightened, "Then I guess I'm gonna have to make you have some fun till I leave" _I have a really bad feeling about this_ Kidd thought as she set her mug down and dragged him through the crowd

XX

Auragurl: the time is drawing close really, really close!


	18. Let go

Disclaimer: I don't one piece only Eiichiro Oda does

XX

Kidd groaned sitting in the grass as the sun disappeared under the horizon, When Chaos was energetic, she was energetic and he was going to have to make sure never to get near festivals ever again.

Speaking of that woman, He looked up as she stood next to him watching the city brighten with colorful light, He was only thankfully she hadn't dragged him to dance. That would've been a real living hell. A yawn, and sudden weight in his lap made him look down as the female bounty head, settled in his lap pulling his free coat sleeve around, Normally he'd go into a fit; but he was too tired to think about yelling right now and leaned back into the tree closing his eyes,

Chaos fell into his back making him grunt, She snickered lightly and was gently smacked on the back of the head, "Shut up" he ordered; the seductive smile pulled at her face. "Make me" she sneered. He must've been blushing because his body heat went up, pretty quick. A loud grumble reached her ears and she rolled her eyes settling her head on his shoulder and stared up at the appearing stars. Transfixed by them she didn't know he was staring at her again.

XX

Kidd grinned slightly as she continued to stare upward, the stars lighting up her eyes and then jumped violently as an explosive went off somewhere followed by a loud whistle, and another explosion, the dark sky lit up with greens and gold's.

Chaos laughed picking herself up off the ground to sit next to him, "little bit jumpy are we?' she teased, Kidd glared at her red with embarrassment. He'd been caught by surprise; it was damn fireworks fault! She closed her eyes in a cherubic smile and he frowned. "Loser" he muttered as more fireworks went off.

"Asshole" she retorted shoving him slightly. Kidd grinned and she paled _Ooo bad move_. A rough push had her pinned to the ground and she shrieked "Ouch" she groaned and glared at a grinning Kidd. "Your screwed Eustass!" she shouted pouncing on him.

Kidd hit the ground with a grunt and Chaos grinned triumphantly pinning his arms to the side and sat on his chest. Kidd growled at his sub ordinate and she giggled dangerously, the giggle which meant only one thing. "Man this looks really dirty" she stated. Kidd closed his eyes clenching his jaw and blushed lightly, before a light bulb went off. "nope this is" he commented the buzz from his alcohol back, She had gotten him to drink a lot earlier with her which was why they both still looked kind of flushed

The red-head rolled over and pinned the raven haired female to the ground, Hands pinned over her head and leaning close to do so. She went bright red, before smirking "ya 'know this kinda looks like rape in a way" she chimed. Kidd glared at her and she shrugged "I'm just saying Eustass" he huffed and got off of her, noting that when he did she pouted.

Sitting back under the tree he crossed he hands over his chest and lowered his head, seconds later Chaos was wriggling her way under his arms and sat in his lap pressed into his chest. Kidd frowned at her, who care if she's cute hadn't she ever heard of personal space! He opened his mouth to yell something but stopped realizing she had already drifted asleep. "Great…" he grumbled and shifted setting his hands around her waist, and placed his chin on her head. "You just love to complicate things for me don't you?" he asked the sleeping woman.

Knowing he wouldn't get a response he drifted into a light slumber as well.

XX

The clock tower on the island tolled midnight and Chaos stirred awake at a new presence in the air. "Pleasure to see you again Miss Eva" the old woman said with a soft smile. Chaos blinked before it hit her, _right…that's my real name…it's been so long_ She shuddered as hot breath brushed her neck and she turned slightly to see Kidd sleeping on her shoulder. She smiled half-heartedly before looking back at the old woman.

"Sorry dear, but its how this works…we must go" she stated. Chaos sighed and began to pull away from Kidd when his eyes snapped open and his grip tightened. "What the" she started as he stood pulling them both to their feet. The old woman frowned, "now mister Eustass" she started, "CAPTAIN!" The crew's voice rang out and they appeared on the hill. Killer stood at the front blades up.

"Dear me, you're really going to try and stop me?" the landlady asked. Kidd glared at her shifting one arm around Chaos's collar bone, and stiffened her goggles were missing how did he not see that!

"Some pirates versus an old witch like me, I pity you children" she raised her hand and flicked it, the crew with an exception of Killer were sent rolling down the hill. The 'massacre man' growled loudly blades rotating.

The air became heavy to her and she felt herself choking, her silver and purple eyes focused on the old witch and she reached up hooking her finger into the sleeve of Kidd's coat. "Eustass…Please, just let me go" she whispered, His arm around her waist tightened but she got no response. "Listen to her Mister Eustass or I will use force" the old woman stated flipping the sleeve of her shirt back off her fingers. Chaos shuddered and squeezed her eyes shut. "Goddammit Eustass LET GO!" she shouted. Kidd flinched as electricity pulsed through him and he instinctively released. Chaos broke away and stumbled to the landlady eyes shadowed.

XX

Killer stared from Chaos to his Captain _what are you doing!_ He thought wanting so much to yell it, but then he saw it the faint glow in the old witches hand, Chaos was protecting them. "Such nuisances" the old woman sighed raising her hand and Killer grunted as his vision blurred and he fell to his knees.

Kidd grunted falling forward completely as the force hit him and Chaos own magic had affected him. His vision grew dark and everything became black

XX

Chaos swallowed hard staring from her best friend and Kidd. "I'm sorry my dear Eva but it has to be done". She clenched her fists, "it's not Eva…"

The landlady stared in surprise as the girl glared at her, "just do it already okay!" A slight chuckle escaped the aged lips and Chaos felt her world go black.

XX


	19. Fighter

Auragurl: yes I sent Chaos home, and yes she went someone willingly…somewhat

Disclaimer: I don't one piece only Eiichiro Oda does

XX

Dark gray eyes stared at the ugly black ceiling fan as it slowly rotated; she was on a soft raised bed, not surrounded by pillow. Their were no footsteps running past her door constantly, no bird screeching outside or pirates yelling random cuss words. No waves slapping into the ships hull.

Nope, nothing close; just the silent whooshing of the fan, Cars down shifting somewhere on a high way and loud music pounding from the apartment below her, She really was back, back in this god awful place, in her white v-neck tee and low rise faded blue jeans, With her plain black hair no purple and those dark gray eyes. She closed said eyes and her mouth pulled into a grief stricken frown as the vision of a red-head with large metal giants arms and a blue and white masked blond holding rotating scythes danced in her memories,

She had lain there for a whole day just staring at the ceiling, nothing but their voices playing in a lazy loop in her mind. Crooking and elbow over her eyes she forced back those god awful tears and stayed quietly, until her house phone rang, once, twice then the machine got it.

"Hey Eva-baby girl it's your sweetie Hannah just wanted to know if you were back from your Florida trip, so we could hang call me girl"

The machine beeped and Chaos closed her eyes, _that's right…I __**was**__ suppose to go to Florida three days after it happened, I doubt Florida would've been that…hot_ a pained smile crossed her shadowed face and her phone rang again the machine went off

"Yo Eva-girlie; its Rosa, Got back from México Hannah called and we so need to hang out" The machine clicked and said in its automotive voice "Two, new messages"

She growled rolling off the bed and stood stretching, air sockets popped loudly and she exhaled loudly walking to the long unused closet.

XX

A female with bleach blond hair and pink and black highlights sat at the table hands folded politely, she wore an onyx headband in her hair, a black and pink corset style tank top, and mid thigh black skirt with fluorescent pink sandals a black choker with hot pink spikes around her neck.

A Latin girl sat neck to her leaning back in her chair one arm draped over the side and wearing sagging torn and faded blue jeans a dark blue v-neck hoodie shirt, and light gray bandana around her neck, her hair was a light brown with blond streaks.

Both girls looked up at the door opened and they saw their friend Eva walk in, hair in low pigtails makeup attempting to hide the dark circles around her eyes and wearing a pair of black knee long Capri's and a hooded white v-neck tank top, a black rose and silver stars on the front. And dark gray flats with black swirls on them. She searched the teen club with weary eyes.

"Baby-Girl!" the punk style cutie sang waving her hand. Eva smiled walking over and sat down across from them. "Damn Eva-girl you got a helluva tan chicka" the Latin female Rosa exclaimed grinning.

Eva grinned back wickedly making both girls suppress a shiver. "You too Rosa if that's even possible"

Hannah cleared her throat trying to ignore the dangerous grin. "How was Florida?"

XX

"Captain maybe you should ease up on the rum" Kidd lowered his glass and shot a death glare down the already tense table, the metallic objects in the surprisingly still intact bar shuddered violently

Killer looked up from his scythes that he was still cleaning even though they hadn't been dirty in the beginning, in his mind he was freaking out angry that they hadn't been able to stop Chaos's leaving. Kidd must've been the same way; why else would his Captain have found her goggles and hooked them onto his sash?

"Kidd" he warned quietly and the objects slowed, Kidd fixed his glare on his first mate. The air in the room nearly became freezing. After a few seconds Kidd snorted and returned to his drink.

XX

"Wow….you lead a boring life girlie" Rosa drawled after Chaos had finished her half-ass bullshit story. Hannah however giggled. "It's good to see you though" she stated reaching over and patting Chaos's hand. "Sounds like you enjoyed yourself Eva"

"Yeah…" the raven haired girl replied picking up her water glass. The cool liquid had no taste and forced herself to choke it down, she wasn't old enough to drink alcohol and judging by the calendar her nineteenth birthday had been three weeks ago. She lowered the glass and nearly slammed it onto the table as someone stood behind her.

"Hiya Eva baby-girl" she turned slowly to glare at Mike. The boy grinned only inches from her face. "Back away slowly" she growled, He grinned wider and hooked his foot around the leg of her chair whirling it around. "Nah you ripped of my pride now I'm taking you of yours" he seethed leaning closer.

Chaos felt her eye twitch. Then it widened as Mikes mouth crashed down on hers, Rosa and Hannah shot up from their chairs cussing loudly only to get yanked down by Mikes lackeys. The whole teen pub was watching now and were clapping and laughing. It was then Mike decided to slide his tongue into her mouth, one hand firmly gripping her jaw.

Chaos struggled but her strength she grew with Killer seemed to have vanished and she was seemingly weaker than she normally would've been. Mike smirked in the mouth to mouth violation. So she was forced to struggle like a damsel in distress.

XX

_Chaos……CHAOS!" Killer shouted smacking her in the back of the head, HARD. She cussed and glowered at the unmasked first mate the stars highlighting the purple in her eyes. "WHAT" she snapped a little louder than needed. _

"_Pay attention Fuck" Killer snorted glaring at her, "now your pinned and weak from spells you opponent having you in a no win situation at this point what do you do?"_

_She scratched the back of her head, "If it's a guy just kick 'em in the balls?" Killer stared at her slightly mortified and angry. "NO!" she giggled, "Okay, okay…pressure point?" he settled slightly though his temper still simmering. "Yes in the neck right here" he said tapping the spot on her neck. _

XX

Chaos growled deep in her throat, and her free hand shot up grabbing the spot on Mike's neck as he continued to search her mouth. The squeeze came out as a death clench and he pulled away with a yelp pain searing in his torso. The pub became quiet until Chaos jumped up grabbing the chair and raised it bringing it down full force and Mike managed to dodge.

After a little more chair throwing, the sirens outside and the door banging open made her halt. "DUDE IT'S THE COPS!"

XX

IT reeked of piss and bile, and she was forced to be handcuffed sitting on a bench across from Mike in a cell full of men. The murder in her eyes burning brightly. If the crew had been there they would've been proud to have seen Chaos go total berserker on the cops, which forced them to call swat.

She had been fingerprinted and palms prodded in concern. She glowered at a man inching his hand towards her ass and her foot slammed into his jaw. The drunken bastard flew into the bars of the cell and the cops were there in seconds.

XX

The landlady sighed from her spot on the roof looking down she could see the window to Chaos's cell were she was getting chains on her leg and a sedative. After a week in jail, she'd wanna go back….The landlady smiled let her do the week in jail.

XX

By month three she had been in her own world in prison, and Chaos was clawing the walls in her solitary cell, resorting to push-ups, sit ups and stretching she focused on meditation until memories of her favorite pirate crew popped up and she'd force herself to do more exercises.

The fourth morning the little food grate opened and a tray was pushed in. She grabbed it wearily and sat down inspecting the food, only eating the apple and flushed the rest down the toilet. She didn't want it, because would taste like the food she ate before. She closed her eyes lying on her bed; she stared at the dark inside of her eyelids and wondered how long she was going to be forced to stay here. Outside her cell footsteps pounded and prisoners cussed. Her heart throbbed, it almost sounded like the ship.

She sighed remembering Kidd's soft coat, the maroon and dark umber. She shivered also remembering Killer without his mask and grinning at her, she opened her eyes as the crew fuzzed into her mind, laughing all flushed from alcohol and joking. She didn't belong here where she had two friends and got violated by a rich boys tongue. Nope she belongs there with Kidd and Killer and the guys, with a claymore on her hip and copy goggled on her collar bone. She rolled onto her stomach and frowned seeing a miniscule spider crawl up her wall.

It was instantly squished with her lunch tray. "Fugly bastard" she muttered, dropping the tray and heard one of the cell women started singing. She tapped her foot on the bedpost knowing the Christina Aguilera song.

She inhaled jumping in her voice echoing off the walls and belting her strong voice with the rest of the corridor

When I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
'Cause your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, Mhmm

She inhaled hearing other women cheer and stood up on her bed the white tee falling and leaned on the door pounding her fist,

After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh, uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

She closed her eyes hearing the other woman, and The Kidd pirates appeared in her mind.

Oh, ohh

Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing, the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh

She inhaled beginning again anger and grief flooding through her,

After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

The other prison females backed her up, and she remembered how it was really sung. The song ended with all of the doors being hit with a single pound and the corridor fell silent though their voices still echoed.

XX

The old woman chuckled from her spot in the security office, the uniform baggy on her. A disturbing smile crawled on her mouth, "you've made your decision then haven't you?"

She watched the screen as the guards let the girls out of their cell. Chaos walked out her bright orange jumpsuit was off her torso and it showed the midriff t-shirt she wore underneath, the sleeves tied at her hips and the pants moderately baggy. The young pirate witch turned focusing her dark gray eyes on the camera and a sneer pulled at her face raising her hand she gave the old woman the finger.

XX

Chaos frowned sitting on the picnic table in the fenced in yard. She wanted to leave, she wanted to go…home, a slight chuckle escaped her, yeah that gothic pirate ship with the skulls; that was her home.

"Miss Eva" she looked up to see the prison guard. "Come with me" she ordered cuffing her. The raven haired; nineteen year old was dragged off her ass and into the building towards the front lawn by the pool.

"Oi what the hell is going on!" she shouted as the cuffs were removed the woman raised her head and she growled, "Landlady!"

The old woman cackled happily and smiled, "Eva- Chaos darling you're going home, for good….behave yourself" she sang setting a hand on Chaos's chest and shoved her back roughly. The teen gasped and fell into the icy cold pool with a shout.

XX

Auragurl: please not that this was a three month time period so Chaos was in jail for close to two and a half months. I have a favor to ask of you all also I know this isn't a song fic, but based on Chaos's character what would you say is a song good for her, I chose fighter because it sounded like she really missed the pirates and thought it was fitting at the time ;)


	20. Home

Auragurl: two friends said Chaos's songs should be the fight by classic crime the other was sexy naughty bitchy, because of her perverted and odd tendencies. But those are a little odd, I wanna know if you agree or think it's different song for her

Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns one piece I do not.

XX

The icy water stung at her bare abdomen, it soaked her jumpsuit through thoroughly. She grunted struggling for air and pulled her arms down kicking her feet; her lungs burned for air and the salt water stinged her eyes.

She focused on the growing light, and if she ever saw that bitch ass witch ever again she'd pay! There had to be a better way of sending her back than shoving her into ice water every time!

The waters surface broke and splashed; Chaos shot up with a gasp flailing and choked the air into her lungs.

"Oi, Captain we got a person overboard!"

"Get them out you idiot!"

XX

She shook herself, water spraying in all directions, and heard several men murmur, the lust on the deck rose as she lifted her head. Her now silver eyes widened instantly the purple flecks showing, her black and purple pinstriped hair shined with water, glistening in the light.

"Now this is a unique look for you, the demon of destruction Chaos on our ship in an orange jump suit and white shirt" She stared at the man. "You- your Yonkou red-haired Shanks!" she exclaimed.

The one armed red-head grinned happily, "Yes I am Chaos, I've heard about you too; seems you left your crew for a while huh? Marines reported you gone for three months" She pushed herself to her feet, "nah I just had a few problems….Um Shanks…" she looked at him, "Do you happen to know where…the Kidd pirates are?" she questioned

"Yep, that island over there" he said pointing with his only hand, "If you want one of the men can take you in a boat"

She smiled, "That would be great"

XX

Chaos smiled waving goodbye to Ben and Roux, on the way over they asked many questions about Kidd, She only answered the ones not giving too much away, yes he loved rum and yes he hated being stared at by strangers or his enemies. Readjusting her jumpsuit sleeves; she cast her eyes over the poor destroyed town and felt an anime sweat drop form on the back of her head.

"Jeeze Kidd, bitchy much?" she thought, her heart jumped, that's right she was home. She could see them now….once she found them.

XX

Killer stormed through the ruined village, his untamed anger getting the best of him, for three months Chaos had been gone. His patience level and stress were getting to him, He sighed stopping and looked at the around, they had trashed this island and the past four along the way.

Mostly because the captain was acting like a PMSing thirteen year old, (A/N thank you for that line Msaju17 XD). Killer sighed again; he'd been doing that a lot lately, The Captain had as well…it still made him question if Kidd really did care and Like Chaos as much as the masked man thought.

"NII-KILLER!" a voice shouted and someone tackled into his chest. The 'massacre man' landed with a heavy thud and grunted. _What the HELL!_ He thought his anger reaching its breaking point. He blinked seeing black tribal tattoos on the figures arms snaking up from the underside of her hands and up to her wrist. "CH-CHAOS!" he shouted making the person look up. Yup it was her, those same silver and purple eyes and hair, and that large grin. Killer felt his anger vanish completely as that smile calmed him down.

She jumped off of him and he stood staring at her, "you…" he started but she clasped her hands together behind her head, "I came back!" she sang. Killer looked her up and down before snorting with suppressed laughter, "What is that!" he managed, She glared at him, "I was sent to our version of prison and we were this" she spat tightening the sleeves on her hips.

XX

Chaos laughed from her spot on Killer's back, "thirteen year old? Killer that's horrendous!" she exclaimed using one hand to brush the straying strand of his hair over her leg. Killer muttered something unintelligible, still angry that she had just jumped on his back without asking; and even if she did he wouldn't have let her on.

"Oh stop being so mad! I don't have any shoes so be nice….ass" the last part was barely audible but even so Killer dropped her on her ass. She whined and rubbing her abused butt and stood, glaring at Killer, who behind his mask was grinning. "Killer" she growled but his shoulders just shook in silent laughter, and he turned walking off, "YOU ASS!"

XX

Kidd stared up at the wispy clouds his mind focused elsewhere the crew behind him, they were looking for Killer the log would be set in half and hour and they didn't know where he was. But Kidd's mind had wandered off again not concerned on the blond masked man, but a raven and purple haired girl who normally stood on his left while Killer was on his right.

How she'd be the first to pull out her claymore and gladly fight, His hand self-consciously brushed against her goggles like his own hanging off of his sash, He closed his eyes the image of her staring up at the stars three months ago burned into his mind. He shouldn't care this much about one girl, but he did and he was beginning to grow more and more agitated every day she wasn't there.

This wasn't like him at all! He's the highest ranking Supernova in the Grand line! He shouldn't worry about if she was coming back or not, yet there he was her bright red blushing face from when they stood on the upper deck, him looking down at her. That comment of hers about a less clothing photo that made him go red.

Opening his eyes he was able to catch the blur of black, yellow, blue and white go past. Then "SHIT!" something collided into his front. The tall violent red-haired Captain was thrown backwards by the person's momentum. The crew winced as the slid at least twelve feet and stopped once Kidd's back collided into a wooden door and they fell through, the flimsy piece of wood shattering.

XX

Chaos grunted rubbing her head with a tattooed palm ruffling her now dry hair. Underneath her Kidd shifted and propped himself up on his elbows, to glare a look of death at his idiot attacker. She blushed as their noses bumped together and his amber eyes widened dangerously, a slight blush of his own forming after a few seconds.

"Eustass-sama…." She breathed, the blush grew darker, but he didn't say anything. _It's a fake…just like the others, I got hit by Killer or something I'm unconscious, she wouldn't have came back, she was already gone for three months she cant be back. _

They both blinked at the same time breathing heavily, staring at each other his eyes searched hers, trying to decide if it really was a dream. Slowly she looked down then up again. "Hi Captain," she grinned Kidd felt his trademark grin appear on his face for the first time in a long time. She seemed to go darker. Then looked down and got her dangerous grin, "now this…is very suggestive"

Laughter rang behind them and they looked at the crew who were gathered around the doorway, a few whistled and others were holding their sides. "Damn girl you sure know how to make an entrance!"

"Good ta have ya back Chaos!"

"Been too long Kiddo"

Chaos smiled sweetly and waved, Kidd grinned wider, okay he wasn't dreaming

XX

The crew howled with excitement as they gathered on the ship and studied Chaos's outfit, she growled in anger silencing them, She already **knew** orange wasn't a good color on her, the fact it was her prison jumpsuit didn't help. Kidd laughed with them, a little happier than he probably should've been and Chaos stormed below deck for her long unused room.

Seeing everything still there, she went to closet to change. After pulling on her chained skinny jeans wedge heeled boots and a long white v-neck thin t-shirt, and her leather jacket and tying her hair back into its two low pigtails; She noticed her goggled were missing, pulling on her claymore which was on her bed, she picked up pillows looking for them.

Sitting back on her feet she frowned, clutching her bangs. "Where the hell are they? I didn't leave 'em on that crazy ass party Island…did I?" She needed them. To actually feel like she was back she needed her normal clothes and sword and most importantly her symbol as a Kidd pirate, the goggles.

"OI CHAOS GET YER ASS UP HERE!" someone shouted up on deck. With a heavy sighed followed by cuss words she stood and walked upstairs shutting her door. "Good to have you back Chaos" she jumped and looked to see the Stitch-zombie looking at her. "Fucking Christ man!" she shouted making him chuckle. "I'm gonna have to get used to this again" she muttered rubbing her neck and followed him upstairs.

XX

Killer watched as the crew nearly tackled Chaos into the deck shouting for her to come and drink with them. Beside him Kidd chuckled at the action, the captain certainly did cheer up. And after half an hour of the crew in a vibrant party Chaos made her way over to them Sitting in a chair by Kidd and drained her mug of grog. Lowering it she giggled, the first mate and Captain looked at her, puzzled. "You'll never guess who I met" she stated.

Kidd hummed taking a drink, "'Red-haired' Shanks" Kidd nearly choked on his liquor, and Killer felt his mouth fall open slightly. She grinned at them, "don't fuck with me" Kidd growled with a rasp. Killer closed his eyes knowing what would happen next. "We need a bed for that Kidd"

She grinned, her shoulders shaking; the red-head muttered something about ale and stood storming off face red and not from the alcohol. Chaos laughed lightly and Killer shook his head, "I'll make sure he doesn't have a nose bleed" she commented standing and place her mug on the ground walked after Kidd.

XX

Kidd leaned on the railing, the back section of the ship was quiet and no one was back here thankfully. A set of high heeled footsteps made him look up from the water which was taunting him. Chaos stood leaning on the back wall hooking her thumbs in her waistband and stayed quiet as he turned.

"Ya know…I actually thought about not coming back" she whispered, Kidd twitched and with a frustrated growl strode forward placing his hand on either side above her shoulders. "What?" he snarled, "I contemplated not coming back" she whispered a little slower seeing the murder in his eyes. He growled audibly and she frowned, "why the hell do you care anyways since your being a mood swinging Bastard"

Kidd continued to glare at her, She sighed "but I didn't leave see" still a glare. "You were going to leave", she blinked thinking she had imagined his voice cracking slightly. And she looked at his eyes and felt the shame of ever thinking that, "I-I only thought about it" she whispered, his right hand reached over and clutched her jaw as she looked away making her look at his eyes.

She frowned, "I said I only thought about it okay! But I had to come back and I did" she snapped; his eyes widened by her sudden rage shock visible in them, "I came back because I wanted to be here, with the crew, with Killer and with you!" she shouted lowering her head closing her eyes, Kidd's hand pulled away slowly. "I couldn't stand it there after I realized I had no place, I hated my life it wasn't what I wanted it didn't have everyone in it,

I had to come back so it would stop hurting so much, The crew and killer are family to me, and you….I wanted to be near so it wouldn't hurt anymore" she finished with a cracking whisper. Her eyes suddenly spotted the goggles at his belt and they widened considerably.

XX

Kidd stared at her lowered head hand still hovering by her cheek, and sighed before wondering how to tell her why they went to hell over her absence. Finally something cracked and he lifting her head up

XX

Chaos blinked in surprise as Kidd's hand lifted her chin up and his black painted lips pressed against hers. The image of Mike and his violating kiss came back but vanished quickly, Mike was just an asshole in her world. This was her captain! The man she had developed a love for and…her brain temporarily shut down as his free arm wrapped around her waist pulling her into his chest, his mouth moving against hers, her eyes closed and her fingers gripped his coat. Kidd pulled away slightly and lowered his mouth to her neck.

XX

Killer rocked back in his chair, Chaos and Kidd had been missing for a full thirty minutes he just hoped to god they weren't fighting….or ended up fucking somewhere on the ship. A sudden shout pulled him from his bad thoughts and from somewhere sounded footsteps and Chaos bolted to the front deck and slid on the polished wood falling on her butt. Killer winced _little sister aint gonna be able to sit if she keeps doing that_. He blinked behind his mask noticing a dark substance smeared on her lips and neck and she scrambled to her feet holding…Kidd goggles and grinning like a retard.

Only seconds later Kidd stormed up front hair in every direction and half of his lipstick missing, face bright red and looking pissed. _WHAT THE HELL WERE THEY DOING!_ Killer thought getting to his feet. Chaos laughed running to the upper deck. Kidd followed and chased the energetic female back and forth. The crew getting to see the lipstick smeared on both of them.

"You don't think…Chaos…" the bat man dressed crewmember whispered, Stitch-man shook his head, "nah…she wouldn't"

"Maybe the" the crew was cut off as Kidd and Chaos disappeared below deck Kidd shouting loud profanities and Chaos laughing. "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE" Kidd roared, "NO, YOU MIGHT GRAB IT!" Chaos retorted, the crews faces went red, yep their Captain started it all right

XX

Auragurl: I hope this was enjoyable to read as I found it to write ciao for now hunies!


	21. Fever

Auragurl: twenty one and still going!

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece Eiichiro Oda does and always will

XX

Chaos shifted as stitch-man poked her with the rounded end of his fork, looking at Killer he glanced back down at the girl with her head on her arms, hair free from its ponytail and running down her white tee, the length now reaching to her empty claymore belt. The galley was bursting with noise and she was still asleep.

And who could blame her? She and Kidd had gone rampaging around the ship for nearly an hour the night before. When Kidd finally got his goggles back his hair was already way to out of control and she had said something about sex hair.

XX

The galley door opened and said Captain walked in, the noise quietly down before laughter rang and the crew joked about last night. Kidd gave them a dry chuckle before walking to his seat, Killer was at this point attempting to prod Chaos awake, nothing. Finally the blond hit her in the back of the head with his arm guard, pretty damn harder than he might've meant.

Chaos's head shot up and rammed into Kidd who was just walking past. The red head grunted and she held her head, "owww" she whined setting it back on the table anime tears visible. Kidd regained his footing and glowered at Killer before sitting down.

Chaos kept her head down for a full three minutes before lifting it. Dark circles visible around here eyes. "That hurt Killer" she grunted rubbing the twice abused spot. Killer wasn't paying attention, "Chaos" he stated making her raise an eyebrow, "You haven't been sleeping well have you?" he questioned.

A scoff escaped her, and she let her eyes wander to ceiling, "actually I haven't really been sleeping" she announced. Kidd looked up and frowned the rest of the crew was listening now, "Why the hell not?" Killer asked folding his arms over his chest, she smiled coyly, and "eh…ahhh aint really been that sleepy but I slept some here" she pointed out. "For about ten minutes" he growled, she shrugged.

XX

The galley door burst open before anything else was said and the look out sprinted in holding the newspaper. "Captain!" he stated before jogging up and handing it to Kidd.

The paper was opened at the table which was rare and Kidd's eyes widened seeing the front page, Chaos was up in seconds away from Killer's invisible glare and hoped over standing behind him and leaned forward to read her cheek close to his her eyes read through the article. "You've gotta be shitting me" Kidd growled glaring at the paper.

"What is it boss" someone asked, Kidd kept reading though, Chaos put her left index finger to the paragraph and took a breath, not knowing Kidd's eyes were now studying her tribal designed covered arm.

"The Straw hat pirate crew has become the most wanted crew of the supernova for the destruction of Enies Lobby and declaring war on the world government, Their Captain Monkey D. Luffy is currently worth three million Beri…holy fucking shit" she whispered turning her head to lean back and look at Kidd, "That's fifteen million under yours Eustass-sama" she commented.

Kidd's eyes slid to her then back to paper. "These idiot Straw hat's have been in the paper a lot lately, their archeologists Nico Robin was accused of killing the mayor of Water Seven" he muttered opening the paper to finish the article, Chaos looked at the page across from it and gasped leaning closer her large chest setting on Kidd's arm to read it.

Kidd felt his blood burn and shrugged her off, she pouted at him and looked out the window, "….It's snowing" she stated slightly confused. The crew turned to the window. Sure enough large white flakes were drifting past them. "Good we've reached the new islands climate" Zombie stated. Chaos frowned not worried about the fact she didn't own an actual coat but the fact that she didn't know what the hell Enies lobby was.

XX

The page turned slowly and Chaos flinched briefly before sneezing, why of all the times she had to offer to take watch. She pulled her comforter closer and adjusted the lamp's flame to keep reading, she blinked a few times before shaking her head to rid it of all the snowflakes, a wave of dizziness fell over her and she gritted her teeth okay so she wasn't sleeping at all or eating much, looking down she saw the tribal designs crawling up her arms further. Soon they'd be like tattoo sleeves. She inhaled slowly and sonar rippled out around her, nothing except the island. She sighed good looking up she watched the moon rise. Next Island she really needed to buy a coat, or some long sleeved shirts.

She perked up instantly, maybe…Standing and walked to the edge of the crows nest then froze, her last sonar wave rippling back. _How the hell?_ She thought whirling around as the ocean's surface broke and a large creature rose from the depths. Dark emerald scales glittered in the moonlight and dark demonic gray eyes glowered at her. She paled terribly as it opened its mouth rows on katana sharp fangs like ivory.

XX

Kidd grunted and lifted his head as the ship rocked dangerously; he grunted and rolled from his bed pulling his coat on.

His door opened and closed as he exited and trekked up the stairs, reaching the top he paused seeing Killer's silhouette. The massacre man looked over his shoulder and held up one finger were his mouth would've been. Then pointed forward Kidd stood beside him and his eyes widened.

A large demonic looking Neptunian sea king was leaning over the crows nest; Chaos stood in front of it her tribal symbol arm patting its snout. It smiled visibly and purred as she smiled widely eyes closed.

Kidd swallowed his face heating up as the sea king rose to its full height and Chaos waved lightly before it vanished into the ocean. "She, made friends with a Neptunian" Killer whispered disbelief in his voice.

XX

A puff of ice crystals filled the air as Chaos looked at the snow island in her midriff leather jacket and arms folded tying not to shiver. The dark circles around her eyes much more visible, she could've passed off a friggen raccoon. It had taking three days to reach the isle and she hadn't slept the entire time, she ate but only because Killer threatened to hold her down and force feed her. She was not having that. Speaking of which she turned her head to look past Kidd and saw the brother like crewmember in a light jacket, apparently not affected at all by the cold.

The crew dropped anchor and they all left the deck. Chaos and Killer on either side of Kidd, Her claymore rubbed at her cold skin and when the crew asked she'd say she was fine. Though they could tell she was being stubborn only from lack of sleep and she was freezing.

XX

"Chaos, are you sure you're alright?" The bat-man crewmember asked, she fixed a cold glare back at him, "yes" she muttered. Kidd looked down at her, her silver eyes were hazy the purple almost not seeable and the dark circles around her eyes, worried him; but not as much as the fact her lips were nearly a light shade of blue.

He turned to face the front as they entered the village and frowned by the amount of people walking around. Killer and Chaos both tensed up horribly though Chaos was slightly less visible.

Chaos frowned lowering her head to focus on the snow, she placed one shaking hand on her claymore, A slight crunch to her left made her stiffen as they walked. The feet were heavy and, the metallic ring of a blade sounded in her ears and the footsteps grew closer. "EUSTASS KIDD," Someone shouted.

XX

Kidd whirled to his left to see a man with a katana charge at them, by the looks he was a bounty hunter. The katana swung down and his hand shot out realizing Chaos was on his left in front of the man. The sword hit something with a loud clang.

Looking down Kidd saw Chaos claymore out and held defensively with one hand. The bounty hunter glowered at her. "Outta the way girl, don't defend this monster!" he shouted, Chaos just stared at him he roared raising the blade and swung to catch Kidd the katana was blocked once more, The black claymore moving in a flash.

"I said move GIRL!" he roared, Chaos frowned her eyes becoming deadly, "I. Can't" she growled, the bounty hunter snarled "This man has no devil fruit to do that to you so move girl or I have to kill a bystander!" Chaos bared her long canines, "I said I can't, because he's my Captain" she snarled the bounty hunter glared at her then scoffed, "Right kitten just move already!" the raven and purple pinstriped head was lowered and Kidd could feel the killing intent flowing off of Chaos,

Lack of sleep not only made her stubborn but she seemed to get pissed really fast. It was shown when the claymore snapped away from the katana and came down on his exposed side. Warm liquid flecked Kidd's face and splashed onto Chaos, The snow became pink and the body fell. With a quick flick the blade was wiped clean on the bounty hunters coat and shoved back in its case.

The crew stared at her as she lifted her head, blood on her cheeks and hair. Kidd gritted his teeth, and a shadow crossed his eyes. Reaching out he snatched her by the back of the coat and dragged her off leaving orders for Killer.

XX

"Oi…look at me woman" Chaos lifted her face and a rough warm cloth rubbed at her skin, She lowered her eyes seeing Kidd's frown. The wet rag ran under her eyes and lowered, Kidd set it on the counter and placed his coated hand on the counter lifting her head up to look her in the eyes, "What the hell is going on in that head of your Chaos" he asked quietly.

She shrugged unresponsive and Kidd lowered his head, setting it on her jacketed shoulder. "That's not a response Chaos, five days ago you were just fine," his other hand set itself on the counter. Lifting his head he saw her looking at him, "sorry, Eustass I guess I'm just feeling well" she said softly with a soft smile, in the light he saw it properly now, her face was flushed and pale. And the red wasn't from him scrubbing her face with the rag. His hand, her body had been really warm. Kidd bolted upright and pushed his hand past her purple streaked bangs and settled his palm on her forehead _fuck…_ he thought about to move his hand but Chaos clapped her hand over his and kept it there.

"Come on" he muttered pulling her off the counter and walked into the store. The clerk behind the desk looked up the sour look still on her face, Kidd yanked a scarf and black furry coat off a shelf and walked to the front door forcing Chaos to stand and pull them on, "HEY YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR THOSE!" the clerk shouted, with a quick glare she fell silent, Ushering Chaos out of the front door his devil fruit power slammed the door shut, the glass panel cracking.

XX

The bar door opened and the crew looked up to see Kidd, with Chaos on his back her face hidden by her hair yet the visible skin of her cheeks were an unhealthy shade of red, Setting her in a booth Kidd order his Doctor to check her out.

"It's a fever…possibly from her quick changes from worlds or the climate got to her" he stated, "she needs bed rest, and lots of it" the man stated. The crew's face pulled into many odd expressions. Kidd sighed and hefted her up holding her bridal style, "I'm taking her back to the ship" he muttered turning to walk off, the crew rose behind him and followed. Turning Kidd frowned, "We aint leaving her like this" one of her drinking buddies stated, "just stay here you idiots" he spat and left the bar.

XX

Chaos cracked her eyes open as the wooden footsteps sounded and she was taken below deck, A door opened then closed, both hands never letting her go; and she was set on a bed, her warm furry coat and half clean leather jacket removed along with the scarf. "Lay down" the rough voice told her; she nodded numbly falling onto her side. A thick blanket pulled over her, the scent of rum and sea air engulfed her and someone ruffled her hair.

"Get some rest Chaos, I don't need you getting too sick on me okay?" a mouth pressed to her forehead briefly then the door opened and closed but not with out the voice ordering her to sleep.

Her eyes fully closed and darkness engulf her

XX

_The large black object shifted with eight different colored eyes looking at her, sakura petals surrounded the air and a katana flashed, pain ripped through her body staining the white sundress crimson_

_She screamed and it vanished, a large hand settled on her head, "Eva-sweetie just do your best, I'll be back in a few months"_

"_Oh dear another year…your father works himself to the soul"_

"_You ripped me of my pride, now I'm going to take yours"_

_Dark shadows crawled through the air and something gripped her throat ice surrounding her and squeezed, she screamed loudly_

XX

Chaos bolted upright screaming the bed shifted and she thrashed as someone grabbed her shoulders, "Dammit CALM DOWN" Kidd's voice shouted and she halted abruptly and looked around face flushed with fever and eyes wide. Kidd stared at her kneeling on the bed. She stared at him her breathing heavy. "Calm down okay" he whispered. She swallowed eyes still wide, "Lay down" he pushed her gently onto her back and she blinked, as he laid down next to her on his stomach bare arm over her abdomen like she'd jump off the bed and run.

"you still have a fever, go back to sleep" muffled in the pillow she still heard it as he tugged the heavy comforters over the both of then, "it was a bad dream Chaos…just go to sleep, please" he mulled looking at her his hair was in every direction without his goggles and he didn't have his usual black lips. Chaos shifted and rolled over body still shaking from the nightmare and buried her feverish face in his bare chest her body quivering.

Kidd sighed setting his head back on the pillow, the fever was still high and hadn't broke yet; the sips doctor had said she'd probably start having hallucinations, but he didn't think they'd be this bad.

XX

Auragurl: Chaos was dreaming of the people she had killed in this world and her past memories, ones that she hated or feared, this chapter was sweet too X3


	22. Dreams

Auragurl: poor, poor chaos stuck in her dreams; hallucinating, a whole bunch of messed up stuff….

XX

_White snow, it freezes her toes, She curled the limbs into a tight squeezes, Her dark gray eyes staring blankly at the ground, she wore a light blue sundress with two inch wide bolts of fabric holding it to her eight year old frame. _

_The front walk crunched and she lifted her head to look at a man in pale tan BDU's, with the same jet black hair and gray eyes, he smiled weakly as she frowned, "your leaving again aren't you?", with a heavy sigh he nodded, "You promised you'd stay for a while…you lied again" she spat leaping to her feet and bolted into the house, _

"_Sweet Heart," he shouted and sighed, the door opened again and a sort portly woman stepped out, "Shiro…She can't stand people lying to her; you know that. Eva gets very, very testy" she said wiping her hands on an apron, Shiro nodded before walking up the steps, "How long this time?" she questioned, "at least three years"_

_He's lying again, he's never coming home; he chose his work over his family…he always chose work over his family…_

_The eight year old sat on the stairs eyes closed head by the wooden bars, "You can't leave when you just got home, Have you even looked at Eva's grades?"_

"_She failing?" the question made the eight year old roll her eyes._

"_No, she's gotten the honor four times one for every nine weeks, she's considered a genius!", silence. "Good" the door slammed shut a wave of cold chilling the house momentarily, "told ya he wouldn't give two shits about it, he never does" the eight year old shouted, her voice echoed off the walls. _

"_I'm not any more important than what are in those MRE's he eats" she stated closing her eyes, "EVA! You know your father loves you!". The eight years old girl, whirled around, "PROVE IT, SHOW ME ONE GOOD MEMORY, THE LAST TIME WE ACTUALLY SPENT TIME TOGETHER WE WERE AT HIS DAMNED AWARDS CERIMONY!"_

_The chubby woman gaped several times and the girl snorted jumping up and bolted down the stairs taking off barefoot to the forest. "EVA!" the woman shouted. "Nobody care, nobodies wants to care. I'm not suppose to even be alive!" she shouted turning to the door, the older female gaped at her, "I should've died in that car wreck!, I'm a freak! A witch with no family! I get laughed at by other girls with powers because I live with and old woman, and my mother was a whore who died in a car crash! I wish to be dead! Yet this world won't KILL ME ALREADY!" she shouted throwing her arms out. _

_Don't wish that……it only takes a while for you to find friends…don't go into the forest_

_The branches broke in several places, the woman's voice still shouting for her to come back. Her feet were numb and her lungs hurt with every breath. Snow flipped up and landed on the thin sheet of ice covering the pond. She panted face shadowed and large white puffs of ice crystals filled the air, "I…have…no place here" she panted, "I don't have a place anywhere in this damned world!" she shouted backing up, _

_Don't do it, don't_

_The ice cut her skin open and her blood swirled around the freezing water, her body growing cold, the blackness wrapping around her legs and arms tightening around her windpipe like a noose. _

_Get out, get out before it closes up, don't do it…don't do it…_

_The tubes were in her mouth, her nose as well, IV's shoved into her arms; life support beeping noisily, The girl glowered at the ceiling then at the woman the woman sobbed "Oh lord in heaven why wont she stop this horrendous theory, set your love on this poor misdirected sick child" her eyes narrowed, "don't pray jack shit for me…you're a whore too" the tube was wrenched violently from her throat and the girl sat up chucking it down, "This whole world, I'm just a useless lump of meat…I'm nothing here"_

XX

Chaos's eyes snapped open and she blinked wondering why she was staring at her captains pale muscled chest. Then it hit her hard, she closed her eyes right, she had gotten sick, Kidd shifted and she felt his hands settled in the small of her back, laced around her.

She shifted, nope no way would she be able to get free. Lifting her head up, she looked at her captain _total sex hair…_ she thought staring at him. "Quit staring" he growled and her eyes widened.

XX

Kidd cracked open his eyes and looked down at Chaos, her own were less hazy and you could actually see the purple, "....feeling better?" he asked quietly. She nodded eyes becoming half-lidded. "Good, for a while you kept talking in your sleep" he grunted tightening his hold on her. "It was a nightmare" she muttered, placing her forehead on Kidd's chest. Kidd's looked down at her, "I'm hungry" she stated bluntly and Kidd frowned, "We'll you've been out for three days"

XX

Killer tilted his head, amazing how this one woman could shovel that much food into her mouth, Chaos reached across the table swiping Kidd's ale mug and drained it in seconds, The captain frowned noticeably before she set the mug down with a grin, "Okay…I'm done" she sang. They were still on the snow island and she had just racked up a bar tab of

Nearly a thousand Beri, Kiddo knew how to eat.

Kidd reached out taking his mug back, she looked at him with a pout as he grinned smugly and took a drink. Killer shuddered slightly as Chaos got a look of, you-think-that'll-stop-me?

Thank god, the crew wasn't with them because Killer nearly banged his head onto the table, after what he saw next.

XX

Chaos jumped into Kidd's lap straddling his waist and gripped the front of his coat, roughly slamming her lips onto his black painted ones, pried his mouth open with her tongue; Kidd's eyes went large.

Killer would've groaned but his eye was twitching, the woman who'd he'd come to think of as a sister was frenching their Captain…in a public place!

XX

Kidd's eyes went less wide and his hands snaked to her waist, the alcohol wasn't trickling between their mouths, Chaos's real intention lost. She pulled him up closer, and he bit her tongue, a slight growl rumbled her throat and he slid his own tongue into her mouth. It seemed lady luck however wouldn't allow him any longer than that as loud whistles and cheers filled the bar. The two bounty heads broke apart and looked around, the bar; full of their crewmates.

Chaos went as red as Kidd's hair and the man matched it. "Whoops" was all she uttered.

XX

"Yup, full recovery" the ships doctor sang with a grin, Chaos sat on the table in the infirmary room Killer leaning against the wall, having been silent since the bar incident, and Kidd sat on a chair frown in place. "That's it?' she asked quizzically, "well, due to the fact that when your ribs and wrist were damaged on Black Widow Isle, and healed themselves from magic, maybe it works for your illnesses too."

"Yayyyy" Chaos stated before blowing a raspberry, "That's a load of B.S. man, I can't just get better, especially if I'm still getting kinda dizzy" the doctor grinned, "maybe it's from blushing too much!"

XX

The crew on deck yelped as the infirmary door shattered open and the doctor flew through, landing heavily after hitting the mast. "Dumbass" Kidd and Chaos shouted from inside the room. The crew went into snickers, the doctor however was left where he was; unconscious and Chaos even drew 'K.O." on his forehead, along with a swirl mustache. After wards she and Killer vanished to the upper deck, Kidd close behind and she asked the question, "What the hell is Enies Lobby?"

XX

Auragurl: X3, yay unintentional make out…sorta


	23. Sabaody Archipelago

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece Eiichiro Oda does

XX

The waves reached up and lapped at the ships side, ocean water sprayed a tan face making the person shudder. A tribal designed covered arm reached down the fingers tapping the side of the figure head, Silver eyes flecked with purple stared at the crystal like waves; she closed her eyes as a wave of dizziness overcame her.

"I think I'm gonna hurl," she managed, someone grabbed the back of her coat and lifted her up, she was turned to be glared at by Kidd, She squirmed looking at the ground; "well?" he questioned, "I is sorry, Eustass-Kun" she sang before hugging him. Kidd shook his head patting her head.

"Captain, we've reached Sabaody Archipelago." Someone stated. Chaos released her captain and frowned climbing onto the skull figure head. "That's the islande before the new world right?" she asked as Killer walked over, "Yeah; remember to behave yourself there Chaos" Stitch man warned, She looked at him.

"Why do I need to behave again?" she tilted her head, "The Tenryubito, Chaos" Kidd reminded her, "so stay close with someone at all times, we don't need one trying to buy you" Killer muttered.

Chaos raised two fingers in a mock salute, "sure thing"

XX

"This one" Kidd held up the poster, Choas turned her head from her spot sprawled on his bed, Laying on her back she was looking at the bounty upside down, "Scratchman Apoo, bounty; one hundred and ninty eight million Beri" she commented. Kidd lowered the page, "nickname" he stated, She blushed "….uh…roar of the seas?" she asked, a smirk crossed his features, "got it" she exhaled in relief.

A new poster was held up and she brightened, "Oh that's 'Surgeon of Death' Trafalgar Law worth two hundred million Beri!" she chimed, "how do you know that one better than every one elses?" Chaos grinned, "Simple I have a better and closer bounty to him" Kidd set the bounty down standing and hovered over her, "That so?" he asked, "yeah!....and he's hot" she smirked, A squeak exited her as Kidd got that look again.

XX

Killer frowned watching the bubble filled island grow closer, "How do you suppose she'll learn to behave herself, when Boss allows her reckless nature" the bat man dress crew member asked, Killer turned the masked head to him, "She has a slight self restriant but I'm sure we've got her covered" he mulled,

The door leading below deck open and Chaos walked out followed by Kidd rubbing her neck, she had changed from her night clothes to her wedge heeled boots, a pair of torn black skinny jeans and a pale red v-neck under, her leather jacket, The goggles hung like normal. She was muttering something to Kidd who only laughed, As they neared Killer heard, "not fucking funny you almost drew blood!" Kidd couldn't help but laugh harder.

XX

"Chaos stay with Killer" The female opened her mouth, but Kidd held up his hand; She sighed, "Alright" Killer smacked her in the back of her head with a metal guard, She flinched glaring at him, "Jerk" she muttered following Killer, Kidd shook his head.

XX

"Nii-Killer, are you mad?" she questioned, Killer looked at her, or well his mask did. "I'm sorry I havent been training with you, please don't be mad" she said looking at him. Killer rolled his eyes behind his mask and reached over ruffling her hair, She laughed and he noticed the mark on her neck, "Chaos?"

She blushed fixing her coat, "It's just a hickey…and teeth marks" she said with a sweat drop, Killer held his hand up "I don't wanna know why you and Kidd were fucking in the middle of the day…" he stopped looking ahead, her eyes followed the masks ominous gaze and saw 'Fallen Monk' Urouge.

XX

The ground shook again and Chaos grinned as Killer dodged, Urouge's large pillar like weapon. Her crewmate landed a few meters away and held his scythes firmly, Chaos felt her eyes travel to a small group of people one of which was radiating with amusement. She recognised him as Trafalgar Law, A large smirk crossed the lower bounties unshadowed section of his face as Killer and Urouge lunged for each other.

Chaos's head snapped around as a loud metallic ring filled the air, Whirling around she heard someone shout "Go wild to the new world" Killer landed beside her , and she glared at the man, one hand settled on her Claymore, Diez Drake stood by Urouge. "Ass fuck" she muttered

XX

Low popping filled the air and Killer patted Chaos's head, she looked at him, "Go on ahead to the grove one's auction House, I'll go find Kidd and we'll meet you there" she nodded and walked off,

Bubbles popped continously around her and she hooked her thumbs in her belt loops watching them, She paused as a green haired man past her, and turned watching him wander off, holding a bottle of rum. _Holy….That roronoa ZORO!_ She thought turning back around and stood there, after a few seconds she shook her head; Killer had told her to go straight to the auction house, Kidd she would piss off; but not Killer. With a heavy sigh she continued to grove one.

XX

The building was already filling with rich nobles and Chaos was sitting in the back close to the door and praying a damned Tenryubito didn't spot her, She blinked hearing people talking in the stands to her left and she turned her head to see Law. After a few seconds he turned his head and smirked at her.

Chaos let her head snap to the front, yeah, he was a bit strange.

XX

"Hear his manners arent to good either" Chaos blinked lifting her head and tilting it in time to see Law flip off Kidd, before returning to the aution. Kidd chuckled before spotting her and she flashed him a sly grin.

XX

Several crashed filled the room, and Chaos was in the air suspended by the metal on her, as a flying fish rider crashed into the area she had just been sitting. She was lowered onto the steps and Kidd was focusing on the Straw hat captain who was shouting something about, the mermaid not being for sale. Though the tenryubito had already bought her.

The large fishman passed Chaos and grabbed Luffy, His shirt ripped and several arms shot out, Screaming filled the hall followed by a gun shot. The scene unfolded and Chaos felt herself staring at the Straw hat captain, as he walked up the steps and sent the world noble flying past her with one punch. A few seconds later, the auction house was in mass panic.

A guard sprinted past her and she slid her foot out, he went tumbling down the stairs getting kicked in the face by the blond straw hat pirate. She turned and vanished, reappearing by Killer.

"They sure know how to crash a party" she mulled the massacre man nodded. The room was stilled as an old man sent a wave of something into the air, Chaos blinked wondering why people were passing out, the pirates were just fine. After the man saying something about Haki she had a new question for Killer.

XX

"Shouldn't we go help?" She asked sitting on the back of a seat, stitch man shook his head, " a few marines arent going to stop the captain" he pointed out, She frowned rubbing the sore spot on her neck, "still"

The metal in the room shuddered and Zoro grabbed his swords before they flew away, looking around he saw the pirate in the blue and white mask from before adjusting the scythes onto his arm gaurds. He narrowed his eyes and saw the girl from the road stand. She spoke something and looked back to glower at the straw hats and walked outside.

XX

Auragurl: sorry if theres a lot of spelling problems my spell check is being a goof for some reasons lol


	24. Admiral vs Witch

Auragurl: sorry for the late update, my mother had a vacation this week and we painted the computer room. I'd like to thank footballstar0 for pointing out my cutting off of potentially good parts in the last chapter. I really was short on time so I will try harder to give you all the full detail. But this Chapter might just be mostly Chaos and my newest favorite supernova to pick on!...don't worry it's gonna be good.

XX

The ground vibrated shaking the buildings, and islanders ran in panic; as a large stone tower began to crumple. A small girl however was trapped her foot caught in a vine and said structure falling for her. She whimpered in frustration and fear tugging at her foot. She was suddenly yanked out of her stuck spot and thrown onto the ground.

There was a blast of dark gray and amethyst light and the concrete eroded into dust its wooden poles burning to black ash and fell with a heavy exploding thud, the dirt covering the area and people who had stopped in surprise. One woman crumpled to ground sobbing and bawling about how it had been her daughter under there. "Misa, my poor Misa is gone!" she screamed holding herself.

The mound of gray and black suddenly exploded, as a black and purple haired girl shot up gasping for air in her arms was little Misa.

XX

Chaos coughed a puff of dirt and ash from her lungs and sat the shaking figure on the ground dusting her hair off, "You okay kid?" she rasped the little watery eyed child nodded furiously. The ground shook again and Chaos stood fully pulling herself free and jumped into the air landing on a leaning building, "LATER!" she shouted with a wave and jumped down on the other side.

XX

The earth split and Chaos grunted holding her hands up, her palms glowed dark gray and purple sparks danced across her finger, she gritted her teeth and forced her palms together the ground following suit. A man walked past and was promptly tripped by the Kidd pirate. "Oi" she snapped lowering her hands the magic receding, "What the hell is going on up there?" The man whimpered and stammered hopelessly. Chaos frowned sweat rolling down her cheek as an anger vein popped up and she smacked the man.

"An admiral a shichibukai and four supernovas are fighting out there!" he shrieked scrambling to his feet and ran off, Chaos shook her head _if its Kidd and Killer I will murder their asses_ she thought looking around and spotted a clothing shop, looking at her clothes she frowned, _mass murder right around the corner and to fight I'll change clothes first? Eh why not_

XX

Diez Drake glared at Scratchman Apoo as the four elbowed freak started escape laughing maniacally, Kizaru however was right on the freaky bustard.

Drake winced as Apoo was blinded before being kicked into the ground a cold sweat broke out as Kizaru took out Basil Hawkins as well, He was also vaguely aware of a voice, Kizaru's; as a yellow and orange pant leg appeared in his sight line. The kick never met him; it instead met a tribal tattooed covered hand and arm, a dark gray and purple glow emitting from the figure.

Both heads turned and Drake felt himself breath moderately easy, it was the female from earlier the one who had been with the massacre man, yet she was dressed differently. Her black jacket was now missing and she had on a low cut v-neck light purple tee, and a hair tie. She frowned as Kizaru hummed,

"Who are you?" the admiral questioned, the female's mouth pulled the most disturbing and diabolical grin, and her silver and purple eyed flashed with bloodlust, "Che' I'm glad your asked;" she let the grin grow wider, "Demon of destruction worth thirteen million more Beri than Trafalgar law" Drake whispered, "And member to the Kidd pirates…Chaos" she let her creepy grin go to a smirk, "Got that right" she sneered and shoved Kizaru back a few feet folding her arms, _that explains the smile_ Drake realized.

"He's a fruit user right?" she asked suddenly and Diez blinked looking at her, her head tilted to him expression blank. "Yes he uses" a black designed hand was raised, "it's light right? I saw some of it" she popped the claymore at her hip up with a ring, her right hand grasping the handle and slid it out of its home. "That's all I need to know" The former rear admiral felt his eyes widen as they caught sight of the glittering blade.

XX

Chaos glared at Kizaru holding the blade with one hand, "Sorry man, but the Captain would get highly pissy if I let a government bastard walk past me with out a fight, and I aint one to back off" she snorted.

"If you just turn yourself in we wouldn't have this problem" Kizaru hummed, Chaos grinned and vanished suddenly.

Drake stepped back and stared in amazed horror as Kizaru's cheek was sliced over and he yelped out, the flesh around his new wound sizzling. Chaos reappeared behind the creepy admiral in a slight crouch and head down. Kizaru sighed and turned, light blasted from somewhere and Chaos was gone.

"Jeeze that's pretty quick" Drake whirled around and looked back to see Chaos leaning against her sword, the black blade stabbed into the grassy ground, She grinned suddenly her eyes lighting up, "This should be fun!" she giggled as Kizaru turned, "hmm your pretty fast there girlie" he stated, Chaos laughed her eyes closed and showing her long canines, "Shishishishi, I gotta be else Killer would have…well killed me" she sang.

Drake shuddered suddenly as he saw Kizaru vanish, "Hey kid watch" the air around her exploded as yellow light collided into a gray shield by her head, Chaos just inspected her nails as the explosive was joined by more around her.

_She's not doing anything! How can she be matching an admiral! _Drake thought horrified as Kizaru was forced to stop and he stood with a frown looking at the girl. She kept her head down face shadowed and raised her left hand, fingers splayed. The black tribal designs glowed and her palm burst with dark light slamming into Kizaru, Chaos lifted her head as the suited admiral was sent flying back, the horrid sneer present.

"Quit gawking if you wanna get outta here help me, kill that metal guy behind you" Drake whirled around in time to dodge the pasifista's laser. Chaos was heard laughing in the background as he used his devil fruit power, digging his large claws into the mechanical figure, "DUDE! You're a friggen dinosaur!" she exclaimed loudly, before bursting into a fit of giggles, a beam of light soared past her burning into her shoulder blade and cut her off. "You should really pay attention my dear" a voice mulled in her ears and she swallowed, _well….fuck me_ she thought

Bricks tumbled onto her and she winced, lifting her head, "how in…" the weight vanished and she was in the air, pain vibrating through her. She closed her eyes as it went to her back and she was slammed into the ground.

XX

Blood was hacked onto the grass as the witch pirate lifted herself up, her vision fuzzy. _Shit, I shoulda…_ she coughed again the iron substance filling her mouth and spilling into the already growing puddle. A foot pressed against her back, "you shouldn't be playing pirate little girl" Kizaru sighed, Chaos chuckled weakly; "who said anything about playing, I'm just starting to figure you out" she grunted white hot fire burning her spine, "and buddy, you are gonna regret this" she sneered.

Black opaque light blasted through the air, recoil soon followed and Chaos forced down as scream that threatened to split her throat. She shook uncontrollably as the blood poured freely from the wounds covering her. She lifted her head, the eyes glaring at the bear man and t-rex in a lock; she couldn't hear the admiral or smell him either. Her body refused to stand as she did so, and raised her right arm, the wind whipped around her and she closed her eyes "this…is gonna be a bitch" she moaned as the pain ran down her arms.

XX

Drake grunted as a force hit him in his back and he was thrown away from the fake Kuma and into a wall, it crushed under his changed form and he lifted his head to see the pasifista explode, The female, Chaos stood only yards away, blood covering her and arm raised, She sputtered, bright red blood trickled and bubble from her mouth and her knees gave out letting her fall.

The former rear admiral caught her going from one spot to another faster than possible and blinked, what exactly was this girl?

XX

Kidd grunted shoving away the ships doctor and looked up as Killer walked into his room, "well?" he growled, pulling his coat back onto his sleeve. "None of the crew knows where she is" Kidd cussed under his breath standing and the two supernovas walked into the hall. "You said straight to the ship right?" Killer suddenly groaned, "Are you fucking serious!" Kidd roared giving his first mate a death glare. The air grew cold and Killer must've been glaring at him.

"Captain, Captain!" someone shouted above deck pulling the two pirates from their death glares and walked onto the deck, the stitch man was pointing down onto the groves, Kidd felt his eyes widen, was that Chaos…on that son ova bitch Diez Drakes BACK!

XX

"Put me down" Drake blinked, "your awake?" he questioned, "just put me down…" she ordered, he frowned stopping and looked from under his hat to see the Kidd pirate captain Eustass Kidd himself sending him death looks.

"Very well" Drake muttered setting her onto the mangrove root, she stabbed her sword into the ground as the masked man jumped off the ship landing by her and Drake turned walking off, "Oi…" he turned to see her grinning, "Bet its hard to masturbate with a big head and tiny arms"

XX

The Kidd pirates blinked before bursting into full blown laughter, and Drake went a bright shade of red before leaving. Killer ruffled Chaos's hair. "Man I have got some interesting news for you" she chuckled painfully

XX

Auragurl: I have a big head and tiny arms…I love that quote from meet the Robinsons. So I had to perv it up just a bit to Chaos's liking


	25. advantage

Auragurl: not much to say but….yeah I hate vacation lets get this going.

XX

Chaos winced as the alcohol filled rag rubbed over a cut and she hissed as the burning sensation grew. "Oi is there acid on this fucker!" she snapped glaring at the ships Doctor before setting her forehead against Kidd's chest.

The red head frowned, looking down at the girl in his lap, Killer stood on the other side of the room still ruffled since Chaos had hurled a lightning bolt at the doctor the first time he had tried to clean a deep cut, The reason she sat on Kidd's lap now was to keep calm and let the doctor fix the gash on her back. "So Diez can turn into a t-rex?" Killer piped up hoping talking would calm her nerves a bit more.

Chaos nodded painfully, "and that creepy fuck, Scratchman does something with music, Hawkins is like a giant scarecrow and Urouge…" she turned with a hiss digging her nails into Kidd's coat. "I don't know if he has a fruit I couldn't get a read off him"

Kidd nodded fiddling with a lock of Chaos's purple hair his brow furrowed in thought, The grin split across his face, "This could work for us" Chaos lifted her head with a pained confused look. "We know their abilities, and they might know most of ours, but" his hand ruffled Chaos's hair. "They don't know all of yours; you don't have to stick with one thing. And you and Killer work together a lot, which will throw them off" Chaos brightened. "Ah! So we still have the upper hand to kick their asses!"

Killer grinned behind his mask that was true; with his and Chaos speed the two of them could take out the lower Supernova crews when the time came and then they could focus on the higher ups with Kidd. He looked up as Chaos jumped to her feet and swayed clutching her head, "I got up to fast" she mumbled as Kidd stood steadying her. "I suggest bed rest for now, before you jump into any hard training with Killer" the doctor suggested,

"Like hell!" Chaos shouted folding her arms, "I'm fine just a little light-headed from blood loss, I don't- ACK" she flailed as Kidd picked her up slinging her over his shoulder, "come one" he grunted. "EUSTASS PUT ME DOWN!" She shouted squirming. "KILLER, DO SOMETHING!"

The massacre man shrugged, and followed. "Just read up on some spells and we'll start up tomorrow" he suggested as the walked down into the ship. "We don't need you passing out and not waking up". Chaos gave him a death glare, "YOU ASS!" she shouted as Kidd shut the door to his room.

XX

Diez Drake blinked, staring at the bundle of leather and Chains his crew member had placed in front of him, holding it up he blinked again then looked down at the wanted posters on his desk, his eyes widened, this was Chaos's jacket.

He set the attire on his desk the sea stone chains rattling and frown looking over the inside to see a small pocket placing his hand in it he dug around nothing. Removing his hand he stood and held up the jacket once more, the leather wasn't worn or faded not even scratched, it looked brand new. Yet it was stiff like most leather would've been instead it moved willingly. Drake frowned there was something about this female Kidd pirate that was odd, He shrugged still staring at it and frowned wider at a discolored smug on the collar, running his thumb over it and holding his hand up to the light, his mouth fell open recognizing the substance as a form of black lipstick. The same lipstick that Chaos's Captain wore.

What the hell was going on, on that ship!

XX

The words were flowing together now and with each page the tingle in her back fluxed as she encouraged the magic in new ways. The bed was weighed down beside her and the pressure on his stomach shifted, turning her head she watched as Kidd moved slightly before drifting back asleep, his finger clutching the fabric of her white tee.

She turned back to her book, still wondering why he was injured. All he did was fight a bunch of marines….right? She frowned looking back at her favored red head. _Maybe it was one of those pasifista things_ she shut her book _I would think that the government would make more than one….just to be safe of course. _

"What?" she jumped slightly and sighed realizing Kidd was staring at her, "nothing just…thinking" she mulled looking at the ceiling, The bed shifted and Kidd pressed his lips to her cheek pulling her closer to him, "you need sleep" he muttered letting his head fall back onto the pillow. "I know" she stated setting the book down and rubbed the worn cover. Kidd mumbled something inaudible apparently drifting back asleep and she smiled slightly, lifting her hand up and laced her fingers in his fiery hair. She closed her eyes and sighed drifting asleep.

XX

A loud explosion roared in the air and an orb of fire burnt a tree to a crisp, "whoops" Chaos said turning a bright shade of crimson and stifled a giggled with her hands, She blushed harder as Eustass and Killer along with the crew turned to look at her in shock, the girl smiled weakly in her baggy tank top skinny jeans and wedge heel boots, the goggles once around her neck were on her forehead much like Kidd's now but with her bangs falling over them, the rest of her hair in her two low pigtails. "Sorry" she mouthed as Killer smacked the fire out in his shoulder.

"Maybe…we should stay away from the fire for you" Stitch man stated still clutching the railing. Chaos chuckled grinning like Kidd, and rubbed her neck "yeah" the tribal tattoos still reached up to her elbows and she had already blasted off two high powered fire spells, Both ending in the same result. One of the crewmembers snagged the large book from another's hand and flipped curiously before sopping and holding it up, "how about a weather one?" he called down from the ship. Chaos closed her eyes remembering a spell. "Okay" she turned facing the mangrove trees again.

Inhaling deeply he mind became clear and she raised her hands up palms away from her body, up on the ship the crew scrambled to grab hold of something, as her body relaxed and the wind around the area howled.

Chaos gritted her teeth as the burning sensation in her spine grew icy, the clouds overhead grew dark and lightning flashed, thunder rumbled and icy pellets of water fell down. She slowly curled her fingers and the wind fixed around her whirling like a tunnel and catching water. Her hands lowered fingers still clenched and she closed her eyes. Everything around her was calm.

XX

Kidd grunted hooking his arm around the railing locking his knees, beside him Killer plunged a scythe into the deck, and all they could see was a black tornado surrounding Chaos. Hell they couldn't even see Chaos.

And as quick as it happened the tornado lifted into the air landing on the deck and burst apart with Chaos standing their grinning like a moron. "THAT WAS SO FREAKING AWESOME!" she shouted jumping up and down.

Killer sweated behind his mask, it was going to be hard to find a spell that would work for both of them.

XX


	26. facts

XX

The black claymore glittered in the bright sunlight briefly before it was sheathed, The owner sighed and rubbed at the dark growing bruise under her left eye, The silver and purple irises half lidded, her long black and purple bangs falling over a pair of goggles resting on her forehead, the rest of her hair flowing freely, She rubbed her other hand against her frayed light blue skinny jeans rubbing some blood off her fingers.

The cool wind ruffled her waist long white v-neck and tugged at the black straps on her wedge heeled boots. "Chaos, hurry your ass up!" she turned with a small smile and studied the tall red-head shouting a few yards away, The Sabaody wind ruffling the fur on his coat, he watched the floating bubble with a frown. "I'm coming" she called as he turned to keep walking and jogged to catch up, standing on his left.

She walked beside him quietly as he and the blond masked man first mate spoke in quiet tones, the disturbing grin present on her Captains face. She let her eyes wander over the island, it was like none of the destruction ever happened; she glanced back at the blood covered area, poor bastard Slave traders. Clasping her hands behind her back she tilted her head towards Kidd who had stopped suddenly. She halted seeing Killer had done the same, "eh? What's wrong Eustass –kun?"

The red-head grabbed her arm and in seconds she was pressed into his side seeing the inside of his coat, "Make wake for the Tenryuubito" someone shouted _oh shit_ she thought as Kidd walked away quickly his bare arm wrapped around her waist, She poked her head out enough to see the three world nobles and giggled; god they looked like utter hell.

XX

Bepo looked around in a slight panic for his Captain, Law and the other two crewmates had vanished and he was standing there panicking, he groaned wandering around for his captain where was Law!

XX

"Eustass" said Red-head turned his head to look at Chaos who was still hidden in his coat, "What?" She smiled "if I be extra careful can I go look around please" she asked adopting a puppy dog look, Kidd chuckled "yeah, and if you do kill anyone make sure their higher up marines" she brightened and jumped up lacing her fingers behind his neck and pressed her lips to his.

Kidd blinked slightly startled before wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing back, He pried her mouth open enough to push his tongue in and fight with hers, Someone cleared their throat behind them and the two were forced to break apart to look, Kidd frowned as the old lady shuffled off muttering something about kids these day. "Can I kill her?" Kidd growled. Chaos stifled a giggled nuzzling his collar bone "not in public"

XX

Chaos grinned walking around the crowded area; a few people passing her gave her funny looks so finally she ran the back of her hand across her mouth, yup sure enough. Kidd's lipstick was on her, she rubbed it against her jeans fighting a blush. Maybe she should be a bit more careful when they were islands, no rivals pirate crews needed to know about her and Kidd. She looked down at her hand studying the traces of black.

So engrossed in the traces she ran into someone, or rather thing. Stumbling back she regained her footing and looked up. The large polar bear wearing the bright orange jumpsuit blushed dangerously and stammered an apology. Chaos blinked and grinned, "Relax dude" the polar bear snapped out of it and fell silent staring at her, "hm…your Bepo right?" he nodded, Chaos looked around "where's your Captain"

"I don't know…." He let his head fall looking depressed, Chaos felt her emotions plummet and she set a hand on his arm, "c'mon I'll help you find him" _hopefully Kidd won't get pissy about that _

XX

Trafalgar Law sighed an anger vein pulsing in his forehead and glared at the penguin hat crewmember, How in the hell did you lose a polar bear in a damn jumpsuit! "Captain there he is" the other one stated Law turned and smiled slightly seeing Bepo the smile grew as he saw who was with his friend. "How interesting Mr. Kidd's only female leading my crewmember home" he stated out loud.

"I do have a name" she announced standing in front of him, she was actually his height which showed how much shorter he was than Kidd. Law smiled slyly leaning closer, "tell me ms…" he paused, "Chaos"

"Ms. Chaos, how does a girl end up with the most murderous crew on the grand line" his gray eyes looked her up and down and Chaos felt the urge to break his nose. But okay she had to admit he was pretty freaking hot! She bared her teeth at him; nope she wasn't going to think that. "Let's just say bar fights can end with odd results" Law leaned bar with a bigger smirk and she felt her blood run cold as he reached out his thumb rubbing the side of her mouth.

He leaned forward again holding up his hand, a black substance visible on his thumb, "seems like there's more to the story then you let on Ms. Chaos, I didn't think Mr. Kidd would have a girlfriend"

Chaos stepped back eyes wide, well…fuck. She didn't get any farther because Law's mouth was roughly shoved against hers, and her mouth was violated with his tongue. She growled ferally _bad move Law_, A bolt of electricity pulsed from her spine and into the rivals Captains tongue. Law yelped pulling away and she growled reaching for her claymore.

XX

The claymore was jammed for some reason, she just couldn't get it from its sheath, looking down she saw that their was a had firmly grasping it surrounded by a metal gauntlet, Looking up fully she swallowed, "Nii- Killer" she breathed, staring at the masked man. "Ah hello Mr. Killer" Law smiled widely, Chaos let go of the claymore and Killer moved his hand to her shoulder, "Come on" he growled turning her, and led her away

Law pouted seeing that their was no fight going to take place now , he blinked as Chaos turned her head enough and raised her hand flipping him off with a grin close to Kidd's himself. Law licked his lips; did she have a devil fruit? That bolt of electricity wasn't normal for a person; it had to be a devil fruit.

XX

"What's going on Killer-sama" Chaos pressed as they walked, "the marines are executing Ace D. Portgas" she swallowed remembering all the information she had on the pirate. "Their asking for war from whitebeard" she breathed, Killer gave a snort as she clutched the sash at his waist while they weaved through the crowd. Looking up she saw three large screens hanging in the area all blank, for now.

XX

After ten minutes of the show Chaos felt her body go numb, Ac was Gol D. Rogers son! She heard Kidd grumble something and looked at him as the scene on the screen unfolded, as Straw hat Luffy and several impel down prisoners fought to save Ace, after a while the screen went dead, "tch looks like the Charade is over" Kidd turned to walk off and the crew followed Chaos trailed after them her mind reeling with questions yet to be answered "We're going to the marine fold now" Her head snapped up to stare at Kidd.

XX

(I'm time skipping here to the scene we all see the supernova ships)

A small sad smile tugged at Chaos's mouth, as Kidd laughed finishing from talking about Blackbeard. She sat on the skull figure feet hanging off and leaning back on her hands, the air ripped at her bare tribal covered arms, and she wondered where her jacket had gone, a hand settled on her head and she tilted it looking at Killer, "we need to get to work"

XX

Auragurl: I have absolutely nothing against Law, but I had to make him seem like the ass….I'm sorry


	27. moments

Auragurl: I do not know how to do the whole fish man island part….sooo I'ma skip it, and were going to use the magical fairy dust to have them already on the other side of the line thing…I hope none of you mind to terribly much and wont kill me

XX

The ship shuddered violently threatening to throw the gothic pirates overboard and Kidd was forced to use attract to hold himself onto the mast, Chaos landed heavily on her back and growled in frustration as Killer stumbled a little, the whirlwind broke apart and a recoil pulsed through the deck, the crew shouted clutching their solid objects this time a few actually went over board,

Chaos sighed slammed the back of her head into the deck, "fuck" she sighed closing her eyes, she and Killer wouldn't be able to even get one combo right, not if with every spell something went faulty. She stood and pushed her goggles up the few inches to their spot on her forehead. "Dammit Killer" she spat.

"What are you blaming me for? You timing sucks ass!" he shouted turning to glare at her as she stood. "My timing isn't the problem! Your idea sucks!" she roared electricity crackled between them and it wasn't from the pirate witch. Both of them growled at each other and their crewmembers shied away.

Kidd stepped forward and held out his hands, immediately both arguing crewmates were suspended in the air. "KIDD PUT ME DOWN!" Chaos shouted, "Not until you both relax". "I'm fine" killer said folding his arms, "it's her I'm having problems with".

"Oh yeah we'll see if you have problems with me when I remove your head!" she shouted struggling against Kidd power. "Fuck Kidd put me down!" The red-head captain shook his head and had one single thought, "both of you need to cool off" his hand sparked and both stilled "Repel"

XX

Chaos coughed breaking the surface and gasped, "EUSTASS KIDD!" she roared, laughter rang up on deck and she cussed several profanities pulling her arms from the water and slowly made her way back to the boat, "Holy shit what is that" someone called and she blinked hearing the water break behind her, and turning she felt her jaw drop.

Killer stared in amazement as the large demonic Sea King rose above the water; the creature threw back his head and roared. And lowering its head it dived back into the water, raising its head seconds later with Chaos on it. Killer blinked that was the sea king from the winter isle!

XX

Chaos patted the scaly head roughly, "wow you actually followed me" she whispered, the sea king grunted and she smiled rubbing the wet scales, a sudden thought made her light bulb explode and she perked up. "NII-KILLER!" she shouted as the creature hovered over the deck seeing the masked blond look up she grinned

"Train on the sea king?" Chaos nodded, "it will give us more room, and we won't wreck the ship". Killer smacked his gauntlet on the scales, the creature didn't do anything, "alright we'll give it a shot" he sighed,

XX

Shouts sounded off the deck and Kidd turned the page of his book, "alright…that blows" Chaos sounded and he chuckled about to turn his head, "Oi eyes on the book red-head!" Chaos shouted. Kidd frowned keeping his eyes focused. The first mate and female weren't letting people see their progress

"Alright" Chaos inhaled slowly as Killer stood behind her a few feet and she tied her hair back, "let's give this another shot" she whispered pulling the tinted goggles down over her eyes and raised her arms, elbows away and her left thumb hovering over her right pinky. "Ready Killer?" she called,

"Just don't, burn electrocute of throw me got it!" He snapped putting his scythes away, Chaos grinned like her Captain and nodded, a pulse of warmth traveled her veins and she grinned as sparks danced across her arms growing from the tribal marks.

XX

Chaos groaned falling on the large bed by Kidd, "I have bruises on bruises" she moaned rolling onto her back. Kidd sat up ruffling her hair, and grinned. "Seriously" she lifted up her shirt showing the growing black and purple mark. "I am never miscalculating again" she muttered lifting her head to look at it. A gasp escaped her as Kidd leaned down his mouth brushing against it,

A shudder rippled her body and he grinned, "that's so not funny" she growled lowering her head, Kidd raised up leaning over her, "you the one with a sweet spot on your stomach" he sneered, Chaos frowned, And Kidd swallowed as she hooked her fingers in his waistband and her smirk appeared, "boy don't use my weakness against me when I know yours". He growled "not what I was thinking" she tugged on his waistband teasingly making the red head grit his teeth and closed his eyes.

She was not winning, she was losing and she could tell when Kidd's mouth collided with hers, his tongue pushing against hers the female tugged harder at his waistband a moan exited her throat, as Kidd brushed the bruise on her stomach.

"Your such an ass that hurts" she hissed as his mouth moved down her neck, she growled grabbing a clump of his bright red hair and he glared at her, "they hurt" she whispered and yanked the goggled off his head. Kidd huffed and she grinned before he bit her neck.

Chaos's back arched and she moaned, Kidd's free arm snaked around her waist and slipped up under her shirt. The hand on her stomach lingered down to her skinny jeans waistband and the finger tips brushed her belt buckle, the devil fruit power unhooking it.

Kidd bit her shoulder again and she gasped tightening her hold on his hair,

"CAPTAIN!" the door flew open and Kidd groaned setting his forehead on Chaos's collarbone. She closed her eyes suppressing the laughter threatening to break out. "You've gotta be kidding me" said captain whispered as the crew member froze in surprise and embarrassment.

Its not everyday you walk in and see your crew mate and Captain on a bed, the Captain onto top of her and them in such and compromising spot. To make matters worse your Captain settled with glaring at you rather than getting off of her.

"What" Kidd snapped as Chaos stared at the ceiling trying not to laugh. The pirate stammered and paled under the death glare. "We've reached the first island sir"

XX

The door shut and Kidd growled again as Chaos burst into a fit of laughter. "Wow" she managed and he lifted his head, "you really need a lock on the door" she snickered. Kidd muttered something inaudible and pushed his mouth to her's, She giggled and pulled away making him frown, "what are you, OW!" he bellowed as she gently bit his neck.

Chaos ran her tongue over the mark and sucked gently before pulling away, "that's my pay back"

XX

"What the hell is on your neck?" Kidd flashed Killer a glare before walking to the plank. Chaos walked up soon after and smirked widely while tying her hair up in a ponytail, she had on a tank top and a pair of knee long khaki shorts with sneakers. "Chaos" he started as she adjusted her claymore the several marks on her neck clearly visible. "What he started it, so am I following you?" she pushed the goggled up to her forehead.

Killer shook his head and set a hand on his 'little sisters' back pushing her forward

XX

Sorry its short but I aint got much for this chapter hope you like it


	28. I quit

XX

The island was surprisingly nice, the weather was warm and the streets weren't too crowded. Villagers stopped what they were doing to stare at the pirate trekking past them.

"…Nii-Killer" the blue and white mask turned to the pretty black and purple haired female who was watching a family with half-lidded eyes. "I hate it when we fight" she said finally, her voice barely reaching above a whisper. "Who, You and Kidd" she questioned raising a hidden eyebrow. "No…" she stopped walking to stare at the family and Killer halted beside her. "Me and you, it seems we've been at each others throats a lot more now". Killer had to nod, it was true. Ever since Chaos and Kidd had become…whatever the hell it was they were, she didn't spend anytime with him, and their friendship had become strained. "Yeah" he whispered

The massacre man's eyes suddenly widened as the female hugged him, Killer blinked and after quickly looking around broke down and returned the hug. Chaos smiled as he pushed her away after a while, "wanna go scare some people shitless?" she asked, "defiantly" Killer muttered and followed her as she took off down the street laughing.

XX

Kidd frowned his amber eyes looking over the bar table in the corner, Trafalgar Law sat there grinning smugly at him. A sudden explosion outside made both supernova Captains look to the door just as it burst open shattering into splinters. A person followed and that person….was Chaos, "dude" she breathed standing and swayed, "trippy" she giggled as metal rang outside. Killer stumbled in and shook his head, "what the hell was that you pyro maniac freak!" he bellowed. Chaos laughed rubbing her neck "I blew up the fireworks stand Nii-sama" she said still grinning and brushed herself off.

"Nice to see you again Miss Chaos" the female witch froze and stared at Law who smiled back lazily. "It's been awhile" a hand instinctively went to the Claymore. Law smiled wider and she glared at him, "don't be that way we had such a nice moment last time"

Kidd shifted in a movement to stand his nerves already irked, but Chaos beat him to Law and the Captain was thrown through the wall from a large invisible punch, the recoil smaller than expected.

XX

Law jumped back holding his Nodachi up enough to block the offending claymore. He smiled nervously she was really a little scarier than he thought, but. He pushed the lithe girl away and she landed in a low crouch, they hadn't made it far enough away from the bar, so The Kidd and Heart pirates had a nice view of the two close bounties battle.

Chaos glared at him claymore raised and all Law could do was smile and sheath his sword raising his hands. "room"

Chaos growled lunging at Law, screw devil fruit powers, he was not getting away. Her sword came down and Law only smiled raising a hand "Shambles" she gasped as the claymore vanished and she lost balance toppling onto the furry hat wearing Captain. Law rolled over straddling her as the blue sphere vanished. Chaos felt her eyes widen as he leaned over. "reminds you of something Miss. Chaos, what did I do last time?" his thumb rubbed the corner of her mouth and she struggled to push him off,

Why was it when she really needed her magic it always took a break, "oh right it ended something like this" she froze as his mouth made contact with hers. Chaos blinked several times before his tongue slid into her mouth and his hands lingered south. She squirmed and struggled beating Laws chest trying to get him off and in the process magic pulsed through her veins.

Law yelped jumping away as electricity rolled through his body and Chaos scrambled to her feet. Law licked his lips "just like last time huh miss. Chaos" a low growl sounded in the area and it wasn't from the female, both heads turned and Chaos swallowed seeing the look on her captain's face

XX

Kidd directed his glare at the least likely person he'd thought he'd ever glare at, Chaos. He'd walked out of the building in time to see her in a lip lock with law, he wasn't very pleased. It didn't help her case that she paled and began to stammer while Law just smiled. "been a pleasure miss. Chaos" the brunette smiled before walking off carrying his Nodachi.

Kidd advanced to Chaos and the female went to take a step back but he grabbed the front of her shirt. "what the hell is going on" his voice was low and icy as fear crossed her face. "I…it…Uhm" her eyes looked away and Kidd snarled. "You, kissed Law" she frowned still looking away. Kidd released her and she stumbled back looking down, "I want a damned explanation".

"On Sabaody…that was the first time" Kidd felt a vein pulse in his forehead, "What the hell do you think your doing, He's not your Captain" she glared at him suddenly. "excuse me? What I do is none of your concern, you don't own me" Kidd snorted and tapped his neck. She growled, "actually I kinda do"

"oh…" an annoyed smile crossed her features and she folded her arms under her chest. "Eustass, your something different, you wont admit anything, but when it comes down to it your all ready to say that you own me" Kidd frowned, "Let me tell ya something, I not someone's property" She swallowed feeling her blood boil, "especially some egotistical ass fuck" she yanked the goggles from her head, "I know sure as hell your never listen to a word I say, you'd only think I'd just go ahead and trade you in," the goggles were thrown to the ground and she scoffed, "I quit" and with that she turned and walked off.

Kidd growled clenching his fists, fuck it, turning he stormed off to the docks, he didn't need that damn woman anyways.

XX

Luffy laughed hanging upside down from the ships railing, "Sugei this is fun" he laughed as Usopp and Brooke mocked him. "would you idiots be quiet" Zoro growled looking over the side of the ship, "hm" he looked up and his frown grew. Luffy looked down and his grin grew, "Yosh Hi Eustass!" Kidd frowned folding his arms.

"Straw hat…how many females are on your ship" Luffy blinked slightly confused but shrugged it off, "just Nami and Robin so two"

Kidd sighed looking down,, okay so maybe he couldn't just let Chaos leave, but he was mad at her, and why he ended up in front of the Straw hats fucked up flower lion thing ship, he'd never know but he needed some help

XX

"why would you need help from us?" Nami spat glaring at Kidd from across the table, Kidd folded his arms over his chest again shifting his coat, and "I'm having slight problems….with this woman". Jaws visibly dropped from all the crew except Robin. "A woman," Sanji managed to choked

"Like your girlfriend?" Zoro asked sweat rolling down his neck, who'd be crazy enough to date Kidd? "She's not my girlfriend" the red head snarled. "so that would be a yes it is your girlfriend" Robin said clasping a hand on her coffee cup. "no, she was a crew member…well ex crew member now" Kidd looked at the ceiling this was more painful than anything he had ever went through.

"She broke up with you?" Nami asked, "she quit the crew". Robin made a small polite cough and the attention was turned to her, "maybe you start from the beginning"

XX

Chaos muttered stepping over a vine and pushed her hair from her eyes looking around, maybe she should apologize, and Shaking her head she said to herself no, she would never go back. She just couldn't.

Pushing a large fern from her path she felt a slight wave of light headed ness. Clutching her forehead she closed her eyes, something slid around her ankle and she blinked looking down. Her foot jerked out from under her and she vanished into a tree.

XX

Auragurl: ok maybe a bit confusing but, it will be explained later.


	29. trapt

XX

Kidd felt his eye twitch; closing his eyes he frowned before opening them. "I am not begging" he snapped, Nami sighed hanging her head and Robin tilted her own. "I believe it is the only way for her to come back" Kidd snorted. "I'm not groveling like some beaten dog!" Standing he turned and stormed out onto the deck. Nami perked up suddenly,

"Kidd!" The red head turned to glower at the copper headed female. "Maybe your problem is you don't actually talk to her, the most it sounds like the tow of you do is….well nothing" She folded her arms under her chest. Kidd opened his mouth to protest when he heard someone shout his name. Turning he saw Killer and stitch man jump on deck.

"What" he growled slightly annoyed. Killer spoke up first and Kidd noticed Chaos's sword belt in his hand. "Chaos is missing"

XX

A soft moan echoed in the confined space, a hand rose to clutch the head and scraped a grainy slab of rock above their head. Silver and purple eyes snapped open and stared widely at the slab. Light smacks echoed next as two palms slapped against it.

"I take it your awake in there?" she jumped and hissed as her knees scuffed against the object, "yes, you're in a coffin and yes you're drugged" rolling her eyes she lightly pounded her fist on the stone cover. "What's this about?" she slurred, closing her eyes.

"I'm waiting for your Captain" she frowned, "What do you mean" laughter sounded on the other side of the cement, a soft thump sounded next, "Mister Kidd is the most wanted supernova, and I have his only weakness, you. He's bound to show up" Chaos rolled her eyes. "Yeah like that's gonna get him"

"So you're saying your nothing to him? And killing you will be doing him a favor" Chaos closed her eyes, "yeah...most likely" she whispered.

XX

Kidd stared at Killer his pale face pulled into shock, "Chaos…vanished, the men couldn't find her anywhere on the island, till someone checked the woods this is what they found" Killer held up the sword belt again.

Kidd frowned finally and folded his arms. "Yosh, Let's help them!" Luffy's voice made the two rival supernovas turn and see his crew punch him, "Oh come on he needs help" Luffy whined clutching his head, "we can find her on our own Straw hat" Killer snarled

"So knowing Kidd he'd piss her off and she'll run off again" Nami stated. Kidd twitched before taking a hidden deep breath, "Fine"

XX

The coffin lid raised a few inches before it fell; a low chuckled sounded outside it. "Sweet heart you're still drugged I doubt you can lift the lid", Chaos growled ferally lowering her hands and legs, "boy the second I get outta here I'm electrocuting you to a crisp"

"I'd love to see you try my dear"

XX

I realize its hella short but I need to update something cause its been forever new chapter by Saturday promise you!


	30. comeback

XX

Killer felt his eye twitch behind his mask as straw hat and three of his crew members continued singing the skeleton leading them in the most, irritating song, He grinded his teeth about ready to bash his head into a tree.

Kidd closed his eyes inhaling slowly through his nose and exhaling through gritted teeth trying his best to stay calm. If the crew didn't do it soon he would be gutting straw hat in this damned forest. Their little reindeer paused suddenly and sniffed a spot on the ground "oh! I got something!" The two crews paused as Chopper snuffled along the ground nuzzle buried in the grass. The little reindeer lifted his head and looked up in a tree "ohh she got dragged up there somehow"

"WHAT,"

XX

Fingertips brushed the sides of the coffin, a sharp gasp sounded and Chaos placed her palms on the concrete flat. Her spine tingled and she inhaled slowly, closing her eyes the sensation flowed up to her shoulder and down through her wrists. Her eyes were lit up by the sparks dancing around her fingers, "holy…fuck" they weren't the normal dark gray or purple instead they were bright reds and gold.

Just as quickly as they appeared they vanished and the young witch was plunged back into the darkness, a low growl exited the drugged female. Her fists slammed into the concrete above her making it shudder. The duo colored eyes squeezed shut and she inhaled slowly. Tears pricking her eyes, her teeth dug into her lip, the breath was exhaled and she swallowed, "I know you're out there"

A loud chuckle sounded and a thump echoed in the coffin, "Yes miss…" there was a pause and Chaos chuckled darkly, "Chaos…just Chaos". "Intriguing" the male stated "What is it you called me for?" a smirk tugged at her lips.

XX

Luffy laughed swinging from a tree branch: hanging down in front of the group. "Look! I'm a monkey" he exclaimed, Brooke, Usopp and Chopper were the only ones to laugh, and seconds later the tree branch was cut down by Killer's scythe, Kidd grumbled inaudibly stepping over Luffy and continued walking. "Kidd" Nami started walking after him as Killer leapt into a tree and looked around.

The red-head paused and looked back at the rival crew. "Why would you be so intent on rescuing her, if you don't really…care for her anymore" Kidd's brow furrowed and his eyes flicked up to Killer who had stashed his blades away but his hands were twitching. "Because, if I don't Killer and the rest of the crew would commit mutiny and throw me over board" he grunted and continued walking.

"Why the hell would they do that?" Franky asked skeptically, "because she's family" Killer growled before jumping into another tree.

XX

Sanji frowned as the moon rose above the clouds and glanced over at Zoro who hand one hand clamped firmly on the hilt of a sword, all around them the air was a buzz with creatures, Chopper who sitting on Zoro's shoulders looking slightly mortified.

The two Kidd pirates however seemed completely as ease, "Doesn't this place Freak you out a bit?" Usopp stammered from beside Franky, "Nope, not since we were almost eaten by a crazy bitch that could turn into a giant spider" Kidd growled, Killers shoulders shook in silent laughter though nothing was visible in the growing dark.

"By the way…ever pull a stunt like that again Killer I'm impaling you with your own damn weapon" Killer broke into full blown laughter scaring the straw hats. "Sorry Captain… I guess she rubbed off on me a lot"

XX

Robin blinked as the tree line vanished and the ground became dirt covered giving way to a large stone building, Chopper was in heavy point his nose on the ground, "she's in there" he said lifting his head. Kidd and Killer shoved past the two of them and strode for the door.

"AH we've been waiting for you!" the two supernovas froze, A single male figure stepped through the half opened door, his shaggy dark hair catching the moonlight and sapphire eyes. He had a chain wrapped around his fist and wore a black open knee long leather coat and black pants. "Let me guess this is who you're looking for?" with a sharp tug a familiar figure was roughly yanked through the sliver of doorway

"Chaos"

XX

The silver eyes were hazy as they upturned to glare at the man, "ass fuck" she slurred making him smile, "sorry my dear, but you are a pirate and one with a bounty I would never make deals with the likes of you"

"Ohh be glad I'm drugged man or I'd seriously rip your throat out" she hissed Swaying, "CHAOS" the hazy eyes turned to look at the blurry figures, and "Nii-sama?" she breathed. "Aha! So you are their friend!" Chaos had a hard time not rolling her eyes. Her ears perked as Kidd started speaking "let her go…now!" he spat. The man let out a hearty chuckle and Chaos tried to step away a tug pulled at her waistband. "Only if you can save her first Mister Kidd"

"Dude…damsel in distress utter cliché" She mumbled the tug pulled harder and she spared a glance behind her, through the fuzzy eyes she felt her blood run cold. "KIDD!" the tug was a yank this time and the doors flew open pulling her through freely, the chain dragged her into the air and suspended her above a large cauldron. The substance inside was bubbling and boiling she felt herself break into a cold sweat as the chains around her arms and chest tightened, "KIDD I TAKE IT ALL BACK YOUR NOT AND EGOTISTICAL ASS I'M SORRY OKAY I'M SORRY!" She shouted squeezing her eyes shut,

XX

Killer felt his mouth fall open slightly behind his mask, his little sister had just apologized to Kidd, where was a damn recording snail when you needed one!

Kidd snorted crossing his arms, "why the hell should I?" he snapped, Chaos gave an exasperated sigh of annoyance, "second thought go screw yourself Eustass! If I have to apologize and you still won't help then I'll gladly take to being BOILED ALIVE!" she snapped squirming.

"You better save her mister Kidd" the male smirked raising his hand and snapped his fingers, the click echoed in the air and there was a thunk. Chaos stopped squirming and she felt her blood run cold, the drug being reduced to nothing as the chain released and she plummeted to the bubbling vat.

XX

The chain jerks suddenly and the wind was knocked from her making her wheeze for a breath, she closed her eyes with a sigh, the steam from the hot liquid rising to her face, "Yosh good job Robin!" the voice of straw hat didn't matter at all, the only thing that mattered was that she wasn't going to become deep fried, in her personal opinion she didn't like that thought.

"well…seems we have some willing to play" She lifted her head feeling adrenaline flood her veins, a slight smirk pulling at her weary face _you have no idea buddy cause the second I'm outta here I'm electrocuting your ass into a burnt crisp…_

XX

"GUM, GUM ROCKET!" she frowned and sighed dropping her head, "not sounding good" she whispered, the wall behind her exploded and she flinched lifting her head once again to glare at Luffy. "This isn't a game of piñata straw hat!" she spat eyes narrowed, something else flew past her head and she blinked as the wall exploded behind her again. The blue haired man frowned "I missed"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!" the verbal onslaught came from both the female and Killer who had his weapons out debating if he should just rip everyone in the group apart that had annoyed him so far. The first mate huffed and shot forward, idiot straw hats.

The ground rumbled before exploding and Killer jumped away from the land mine landing beside Kidd and his head turned to Chaos who looked about ready to throw another bitch fit, "you two ever think about asking us for help?" they turned to see Sanji light a cigarette, he flicked the match out and Zoro stepped forward popping a sword up with a ring.

Kidd grinned dangerously.

XX

Bounty hunters surged the area, quickly being cut down by the supernova and lower ranked pirates, with the exception for Robin who was busy holding the chain in its spot with her devil fruit power. Chaos watched with a slightly demented look in her eyes, she always enjoyed just_ watching_ her best friend and Kidd fight, they had such a unique way of killing people, the straw hats on the other hand, just went well weird.

She frowned or maybe it was Kidd and Killer that fought weird, she shrugged in her binds oh well, it didn't matter, soon she'd be out and on her way, she did quit Kidd's crew after all. A tingling sensation in her spine made her blink, "really?" she whispered as it grew into burning, She lowered her gaze to watch Kidd momentarily and the burning became searing hot, With a scoff she bowed her head, "emo magic I swear" she mulled inhaling, The power in her spine flooded her body and into the chains holding her suspended in the air.

Red and gold sparks flitted over the chains surface and spider web cracked appeared on them, Chaos smirked, and the chains shattered.

XX

Nami stared in shock catching Sanji and the others attention as a wave of red and gold light mixing with purple and gray swirled around the top of the cauldron, it broke apart sending a gust of wave through the area and Chaos landed heavily on the lip of the bubbling bowl, She raised her hand and flicked her wrist in a wave, "hey kidnapper"

The black haired male looked at her, "What the"

She grinned "I say time for a bit of payback love"

XX

Really short, really choppy but it's updated! Please readers; be happy! I have summer school we are studying poem and poems are not good for my head, makes me all screwy and crap


	31. Chaos's plea

Chapter thirty one! Straw hats and Kidd pirates Vs…weird creepy guy who kidnapped Chaos…don't worry he will be properly introduced, in fact Chaos already knows his name! So let's begin!

XX

The crimson and gold sparks flared again with purple and dark gray swirling amongst them, Chaos furrowed her brow mouth pulling in a downwards motion and crossed her arms. The black haired male growled, "What in the hell did you do?"

Chaos felt her mouth tug up into a genuine your-so-utterly-screwed smile, "adrenaline rush….beats your stupid drugs" she snipped hopping down from the cauldrons lip to stand beside Killer. The male bared his teeth in frustration as his men crowded in the area around him. Suddenly his mouth twisted into a sick smile, "We never did properly introduce ourselves did we miss Chaos?"

Chaos huffed hooking her thumbs in her belt loops, "Kidnappers first" she snipped obviously annoyed, He sighed ruffling his black hair. "My name is Yutan Morocco and I …..Am a bounty hunter" he said with a whimsical smile. "Heh…I'm just Chaos…A witch" she paused and looked at Kidd and Killer. "And member to the Kidd pirates" she whispered.

XX

Kidd suppressed the large grin threatening to over-come him as Killer held up her goggles tossing them to his little sister, The raven and purple haired female tied them in there respective spot on her forehead pulling her hair into a high ponytail in the process. "Thanks Nii-Sama" She smiled popping her knuckles and turned to Yutan.

"Oho so what you join the fight, both supernova crews fight a den of bounty hunters that's so cute" Yutan chuckled. Chaos looked back at Kidd who gave a stiff nod. "Looks like we are"

XX

Yutan had to admit he was a bit surprised by the fact the girl just threw herself back into the Crews lines. Though she had guts he had to say, He grinned he was going to enjoy killing her. "Go" he ordered and his men surged forward.

"Chaos, Get that creepy Bastard!" Someone shouted as he turned and sprinted to the building. "On it Kidd!" her voice rang out and Yutan blinked in surprise as she appeared in front of him. He growled "now this just isn't fair" he swung forward and missed, but she didn't

XX

Chaos grinned as Yutan rolled back clutching his jaw, She giggled "GOD THAT FELT GREAT!" she shouted bouncing slightly, something flew past her nose and she blinked taking an instinctive step back. Yutan was up and that had been his boot. "Heh…looks like the fun is just getting started" she scoffed raising her hands and hooked her left tribal covered hand on her wrist.

"Indeed love" Yutan stepped back and raised his hand aiming his index and middle finger at her, electricity crackled on his fingertips, A bolt of golden electricity blasted from his fingers and Chaos felt her eyes widen. "Shit"

XX

Kidd frowned as Zoro and Luffy landed beside him, turning his head he felt his frown widen, what was that noise? A sudden explosion made him jump violently, please let that be Chaos's electricity

Killer lowered his scythes in shock, that wasn't little sisters Magic. It felt different a line of the lightning soared through the air dragging with it Chaos. Killer felt his jaw drop behind his mask, Seconds later Chaos crashed into the ground like a comet clearing a path in the violence.

XX

Smoke swirled around her curling in her face and burning her eyes and nose, her body was limp and it hurt, more than anything she had ever felt. And frankly that was a lot, she twitched and the yellow lightning crackling around her body was sucked into the black tribal designs, the tattoos twisted and formed lightning bolts, swirls, and tornadoes.

The black eye lined eye lids fluttered open, and Chaos inhaled deeply. She closed her eyes again feeling her punctured lung begin to heal. She exhaled sitting up as the tingling stopped and stood fully clenching her fists at her sides and glared forward. Yutan blinked in surprise, and she couldn't help but give a twisted smile reaching up and pulling the goggles down over her eyes, "my turn"

XX

Kidd whirled around as lightning ripped through the air, His eyes snapped to Chaos but she was just standing there goggles over her eyes and hands raised, fingers splayed out and hovering above her collar bone in front of her. The lightning was coming from the freak Yutan, Kidd raised his hand repelling a bounty hunter and watched in a slight interest. Killer landed beside him and he could barely hear that the fighting was over, and didn't notice that the straw hats had stopped and were watching with amazement as well.

Killer folded his arms eyes narrowed behind his mask, "…he's a witch…" Kidd's eyes snapped to his, "I can feel it, Chaos uses her magic so much around me I can feel it now…"

XX

Chaos blinked her eyes widened and she pushed on her feet hurtling herself into the air, a flash of lightning swept under her and she felt cold sweat roll down her neck as she landed, her goggles were completely black rendering sight. She twisted her body landing in a crouch and her head shot up and she rolled, lightning soaring past.

She grinned, sending out a new sonar wave the invisible force reading Yutan's body waves, "I see…" she whispered standing and looked in the direction her sonar said he was, "you…can use magic?" Yutan chuckled, "just some lightning" Chaos felt her grin widen. She raised her hand and couldn't help but let the magic roar through her veins, "so…with magic you won't die easily? Good, I need someone to try this new spell on"

XX

Yutan jumped back and she moved her arms in a fluid sweeping motion, strong air currents following and slicing the area between them to him. While above them the skies grew clear and the moon shown brightly. His brow furrowed as he dodged a new gust of wind and shivered it was colder than the others

(A/N: here's a clue for those not understanding my words, Chaos moves benders from Avatar the last air bender cartoon, so at this point she's moving much like and air or water bender would)

Chaos furrowed her brow swing her hands in one motion the sonar telling her he was dodging, _good now for the new trick_ she jumped forwards and flipped landing on her hands, the vibrations from people around her moving pulsing up her hands and she shifted her weight slamming her left heel into the ground.

(A/N: earth bender move! Sorry I had to copy some spells to look like bending)

XX

"Sugei," Luffy shouted clutching his hand to his head wobbling as the earth split into two. Kidd grunted as the ground rose and he slid back a few feet stopping beside the skeleton. "What the hell is she doing Killer?" he snapped looking at his first mate. The massacre man just kept quiet looking forward.

XX

Chaos dropped to her feet lifting the goggles up and frowned the earth was split and raised in several places but her little 'friend' wasn't trapped in any of the spots. She pushed the goggles onto her forehead and turned. A bolt of electricity slashed the side of her face nicking her ear and she cried out stumbling back.

Yutan grinned, "you're a special one, no wonder Mister Kidd likes you" Chaos gritted her teeth, "too bad your too weak girly"

_Ohh bad move_ she growled ferally and sprang forward, Lightning tore from the sky smashing into the ground as She grabbed his arms, electricity crackling on his fingers and jerked them up and slammed her knee into his rip cage. He grunted and Chaos screamed as strong waves of voltages ripped through her body, magic followed healing the wounds. "You don't seem to have very good control over your powers Sister" The black and purple haired female growled gripping his wrists, "your fucking point! I don't need control!"

A large pillar of lightning roared to life in the sky smaller streams, Chaos felt blood fill her mouth as Yutan continued sending waves of electricity into her body; she just needed to hold him there, just for a few more seconds.

XX

"That….pillar it's going to strike them!" Nami shouted her eyes wide, Killer whipped his head in her direction before looking back at the two, Chaos was in a stance not willing to budge and hand Morocco's wrists holding his hands up in the air, "That's suicide!" Chopper wailed clutching Zoro's leg.

Kidd raised his eyes to the swirling electrical form, then lowered them to Chaos, he couldn't see her face but he could see the blood running down her arm, where the lightning split her arms open then were healed before splitting again.

XX

Chaos grinned shakily ignoring the blood trickling from her mouth, "I swore I burn your ass to a crisp…now I'm going too" she chuckled wearily. Yutan frowned, "you seem so sure of yourself girlie for one so close to death" a grin of his own broke out. "I bet you don't have enough energy to heal yourself let alone someone you care for" Chaos blinked, "What are you" She gasped as Yutan broke he grip she had him in and swung one free hand out bright yellow light soaring from his fingertips and palms, the sound of breaking glass and crackling aluminum foil filling the air before the yellow bolt ripped through someone, Chaos felt dread fill her at the next words. "KILLER,"

Yutan chuckled pulling his arm back, "Idiot humans and their pathetic lives, so fragile" He turned his head looking at the pale blood covered face of his opponent, tears visible in her purple and silver eyes. "What did you call him? Brother? So I killed someone important to you right" Her face seemed to be overwhelmed with shock and grief but that instantly passed and he found himself unable to move, looking down he found why. Rocks and vines were coiling their way up his legs and gripping his knees. Her head lowered and she freed his other hand placing both her hands around his neck.

Yutan heard a scream of lightning over his head and spared a glance up, his eyes widened. The next thing that happened; he was engulfed in bright red, gold and white lightning. And he felt horrid pain until he couldn't feel anything else.

XX

The area was lite up with the bright flash of light and the pirates were forced to shadow their eyes, Kidd lowered his arm and he was in a slight relief that Chaos was okay, the girl slowly pried her fingers from Morocco's neck and let the husk of a brunt body fall into ashes before stepping back, Her face was black with soot, and her hair and clothes were slightly fried from the last spell.

Looking back he watched aimlessly as Chopper tried to keep the blood inside his masked first mate. "Move Eustass" a small hand gently pushed him aside and he looked down the few inches to Chaos who just walked past and knelt beside Killer, her hands glowing, the normal dark gray yet red sparks danced inside it. She nudged Chopper away with such softness; Kidd knew he wasn't seeing the same girl.

Chaos kept her mouth shut placing her hands on Killers burnt chest and let the glow surround his body lowering her head, _Nii-sama…, don't die on me…please…_

XX

Aaannd Cut print that's the wrap for this long over-due chapter…I blame evanescence she made me cry with a song and I vented it here…oh well, I have three days of summer school left then normal updates will be back I absolutely promise…that is until I have to prepare for anime festival.


	32. shopping

XX

Hundred's of red hot needles were stabbing every inch of his body, searing hot little pricks that repeated over and over again.

He knew he had been zapped…okay zapped was the right word more like he'd been strapped to a lightning pole and left in a lightning storm. He was alive he knew that part for sure, Twitching his hand he winced as the burning pricks moved there before vanishing just as quickly. A set of mismatched eyes opened and he glowered at the ceiling above him, he was in the ship…or rather his room,

Sitting up he winced as the fire pulsed into his legs and spine, a cough shuddered his body and he could _**feel**_ his rib actually break, the heat ripped though his veins to the broken rip and he gritted his teeth as it was pulled back together. _If this is magic Chaos must have a bitch of a time not passing out_ He thought brining his hand up and placing it on his forehead, it was then he noticed he wasn't wearing his mask

Standing he, slowly made his way over to his dresser where the blue and white cover had been placed, Picking it up he inspected the surface. Somebody had took the time to fix it accordingly, running his hand over the smooth surface a small smile graced his mouth before he turned the mask around and lifted it up placing it over his face.

XX

Kidd turned his head as footsteps echoed up the descending stairs, seconds later Killer pulled himself into the sunlight, mask on and scythes in their sheathed place. "How long was I out?" were the first words from the faceless first mate.

Kidd directed his gaze back to the harbor; "three days" he muttered frowning at the passersby, "Where Chaos?" Kidd flinched at the girl's name, "she's in town"

XX

The silver and purple flecked eyes stared at the blue and white clouded sky lazily,

Chaos sighed lowering her head and closed her eyes half way to stare at the ground, the simple action made her grit her teeth. Her joint were stiff and pained, while her muscles almost threatened to turn to jelly, she was in to much pain to even think about starting shit with Kidd, So in a result she stayed off the ship at this point in time, at least till they were ready to sail.

"Miss Chaos" he head snapped in the direction of the voice and she hissed squeezing her eyes shut rubbing her neck, after a second she opened them and looked down at the straw hats navigator and their archeologists, Nami and Nico, Robin. She raised an eyebrow before sliding off the tree and landing gingerly on the ground below in front o them.

"Yes?" Nami perked up a smile on her face that looked seemingly normal, but gave Chaos the shivers. "We wanted to take you shopping so you'd stop looking so glum!" Nami chirped. "Your trying to kill me, aren't you?"

XX

Robin smiled lightly as Nami dragged Chaos into another dress shop; the poor Kidd pirate seemed slightly horrified but Nami's love of clothes. The raven haired woman followed her two fellow pirates into the building and Watched as Nami tried on several different dresses. Chaos just sat and watched nodding her approval at some others not so much. Robin took this time to study her, Chaos wore simple clothing, a v-neck snug black tee, that brushed the waist band of her black skinny jeans with three chains looping her hip and the claymore's belt with the sword opposite of the chains, and the black legs going into the knee high black wedge heeled boots with several adjustable straps.

Robin blinked, she dressed in a plain simple manor, but in its own way with the goggles perches on her forehead and her hair pulling back into two higher ponytails on the back of her head, she looked like a young girl whose innocence wasn't tainted yet, but in the same instance she looked to be an experienced person who'd kill without the second thought.

The silver eyes flecked with purple turned and locked with Robins own eyes, the razored black and purple striped hair in one eye, "why are you staring Robin?" her voice startled the archeologists, it was light yet the pain in her voice was obvious. "Oh nothing sorry miss pirate" Chaos nodded and went back to watching Nami.

Robin's eyes landed on the tattooed arms, the tribal symbols she recognized were the symbols for elements. There were lightning bolts, swirls and wind and flames designs among the vine like black designs. The black marks moved down onto the palms of her hands forming a circle with the same markings inside it, "Robin…Robin!" Her head snapped up to look at Nami, "I'm sorry yes?" Nami rolled her eyes while Chaos stood with a slight giggle, stretching she looked at the clock. "I should be going; I need to make sure Nii-Sama is all right, thank you for the shopping Miss Nami"

XX

"Welcome back" Chaos lifted her head in surprise and smiled widely, "you should be in bed" she commented. Killer shrugged his shoulders slightly in response. Chaos sighed walking over and turned him around shoving him gently back below deck. "Nii-Sama I realize I am not a doctor, but your not use to magic, the burning pain can get worse if you don't rest" she stated. Killer was moving reluctantly, and she was using more force than she needed and it hurts her muscles.

"I'm perfectly fine the pain has vanished" he said in a low cold tone, Chaos scoffed "like hell it did, your a horrendous liar" she spat pushing him through his open bedroom door and yanked the door shut. "Now get some damn sleep!" she ordered sending a pulse of magic into the lock securing the tumblers. With a low sigh the witch turned and ran into something furry. _That bitch Karma's gonna pay I swear to god_ Looking up she fixed Eustass Kidd with a deadly glare.

The two glared at each other and something sparked between them, and Chaos remembered the first encounter she had, had with this man, being pinned to a wall by your throat, her mouth twitched and He grunted walking off, The twitch grew into a larger smile as she watched him walk off, Suddenly she rolled her eyes _god I feel like a stalker I need a drink_

XX

Really short I know but I'm preparing the next big arc it has to be perfect


	33. helping hand

Auragurl: I'm wondering how long I can keep this book up its messing with my sleep patterns, but then again who needs sleep

XX

Killer winced backing up to lean against the ship wall, Chaos rolled her eyes pushing the goggles back in their normal position, "And that's why I tell you to get some rest, but nooo; the idiot has to try and kill himself" she commented folding her arms under her chest. "Shut up" Killer retorted fighting to keep conscious. Chaos rolled her eyes again and watched as Killer positioned to strike. _Left leg…_ she thought nonchalantly

Her blond masked friend lunged forward and she blurred from sight reappearing behind him and grabbing holding onto his pants waistband to keep him from falling off the ship, The crew laughed from their spots watching as Killer flailed as Chaos let go of him playfully before the now ever present sea king rose up from the water catching their first mate.

Roars of laughter sounded from the men as Killer sat up and Chaos yanked him too his feet dragging him downstairs.

XX

Kidd raised a non existent eyebrow at the wanted posters, His and Luffy's were still exceedingly high and right close with the magician Basil Hawkins was Chaos. He stared at the picture of the raven and purple haired girl, whom he was pretty sure, was still royally pissed at him.

"Chaos let go!" he turned his head hearing Killer somewhere in the hall, "no cause I know sure as hell your gonna run!" she spat there was a thud and scuffling before it became silent. "….Ow" Killer stated, "You deserved it"

XX

The ship rocked soothingly and Chaos felt her eyelids droop; she was too tired to try and stay awake. The sea water sprayed her face and she jolted eyes flying open. "God" she whispered rubbing her cheek and pushing away from the ships railing,

Her magic sent out small sonar's as she sat at the base of the main mast. A small gust of wind tugged at the large ship and she closed her eyes leaning her head back against the wall behind her, the small sonar wave appeared in her head showing just the straw hats ship somewhere in the west. She yawned draping her arms over her stomach and felt herself drift asleep,

XX

Bright rays of sunlight fell onto her face and she frowned raising a hand to block her eyes, the blanket on her fell off her shoulder as she did so. Chaos blinked her eyes open looking down, "What the" she started lifting the blanket up, the familiar scent wafted towards her nose and she sighed, "That ass…" her mouth twitched and she shook her head.

XX

Killer lowered himself to the deck again, one hand placed firmly on the deck, the other on his back where Chaos sat pinning it down, Her rose in the same pace he had been going in for about and hour and a half, "one eighty" Chaos said turning a page in her book, Killer lowered himself again feeling the sweat rolling down his neck before rising, "one eighty one" she commented, Killer didn't pause as he turned his head enough to ask, "when was the last time the two of you actually talked?" Chaos looked up from her book with a puzzled what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look, Killer rolled his eyes behind his mask rising again, "The last time you and Kidd talked you twit".

Chaos looked away mumbling inaudibly, Killer frowned behind his mask and shifted dropping the small sister like crewmate onto the deck back first and he sat cross legged in front of her. Chaos let her eyes travel up to the sky, in attempts to keep away from the conversation as much as possible. "Chaos", she kept looking at the sky. "Chaos" she flinched at his growl and lowered her head, looking at the mask, "I haven't talked to him since…I was apologizing and getting suspended over that cauldron" she muttered. Killer shook his head, placing his hand on his mask. "Let me guess awkward glares from the both of you?" Chaos nodded. "…you're both three year olds".

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT ASK THE STUPID QUESTION!"

XX

The knife glittered as it was tossed into the air before the tribal covered hand caught it. "If you start shit I'm going to be utterly pissed" she said frowning at stitch man. He frowned wider and sat beside her in the crows nest. "You seem to be really angry lately" he said absent mindedly. Chaos rolled her head on her shoulder to give him a blank look.

He held up his hands defensively and shifted his legs noticeably covering his crouch. In the last three days since she and the Captain broke up, she had and unusually low patience for her crewmembers. So when Killer had pissed her off she had just right out hit him in the balls, and with a kick like that, the entire male crew was on their guard. Cause if she had been any angrier Killer would have become a woman.

Chaos let out a slow breath from her nose, apparently trying to remain calm. "So why have you been so…angry even for this crew your going a little extreme on the violence" stitch man commented, a shrug. The dreadlocked man blinked and sat up straighter leaning forward. "Chaos, are you pregnant"

The crew on deck jumped back and a few even screamed as Stitch-zombie crashed into the deck, He groaned curling into a ball. Clutching is abdomen as Chaos leaned over the side of the crows nest. "FUCKING CRACK HEAD, WHO THE FUCK ASKS THAT KIND OF DAMNED QUESTION, and NO YOU BITCH!" she shouted before vanishing back into her hiding spot as the doctor walked out to help the injured crew member, Chaos was still heard cussing up a storm of rage in the crows nest.

XX

Kidd frowned at the large structure in front of the ship, Killer, stitch-zombie, and the transvestite Bat-man as limped up to Stand behind him waiting for orders. Kidd turned and looked at each of them, two pained expressions and one most likely masked one. "What the hell happened to you?" he growled,

The three looked at each other; that's right, the captain hadn't left his quarters except to eat since the last island. The trio looked at him "A woman scorned" they said blatantly. Kidd gave them a weird look before he saw Chaos walk by and the look became visible shock. The trio nodded and Kidd turned to look back at the large rock structure rising from the ocean.

XX

Chaos tilted her head, it was a smaller and lower natural wall, but with a pass in it at least. She swung her leg over the railing and frowned. The water broke under her and the crew's new family member rose from the water. Sliding off the deck she landed lightly on the sea kings head. Looking up at the deck she patted the sea kings head.

The demonic serpent lowered itself into the water as a slight orb of light surrounded Chaos and they vanished into the oceans depths.

XX

The entire straw-hat crew sprinted onto the deck weapons out and ready as Chopper screamed bloody murder from the deck. A large black scaled hell raised Sea King hovered over the deck his red eyes half lidded and didn't flinch as the crew seemed ready to kill him.

A sudden blur of black chains and purple jumped off the Sea King and landed lightly on the deck, "relax we aint gonna hurt anybody" The familiar voice made Robin and Nami falter and blinked. "Miss Chaos?" Robin questioned, the pigtailed goggle wearing girl nodded folding her arms over her dark red v-neck tee and graced them with a small smile. "Figured you'd stop when you saw that monstrosity" she stated simply pointed arms still crossed at the wall.

XX

The straw hat crew stared at the girl who sat uneasy at the table beside Robin, The two female, Luffy Sanji and Brook were generally nice, While the rest of the male population seemed unsure about this predicament.

Chaos folded her hands together letting them soak up the information she had just presented them with. Nami sighed slightly looking at Luffy then at Robin before finally turning to Chaos, "You want us to work together…Why didn't Kidd come with you he is the Captain shouldn't he be here instead of you?" the copper headed money grubbing female asked.

Chaos unclasped her hands rubbing her neck and shifted her Claymore bumping her chair, another glare from the green-haired first mate. "Well… Kidd and I aren't exactly talking right now" she muttered, Robin nodded understanding quickly. "But still you came alone with this idea that hasn't even been presented to your crew" she commented. "They probably won't like the idea of working with us"

Chaos re-clasped her hand smiling a bit bigger, "oh, don't worry about that, right now I'm sure they'll agree to anything"

"I have a question" Zoro finally spoke up and leaned forward glowering at Chaos. "How the hell did you find us?" the duo colored eyes stared at him passively, "I'm a witch you twit, I can manipulate magic at will, it's called I've been using sonar's for weeks and your ship plus that bastard Law's and someone else's is in our area" she commented.

"There is no such thing as magic" Zoro growled, Chaos raised an eyebrow "Wanna prove that theory cabbage patch?"

XX

Zoro turned bright red as the utter humiliation made him turn away muttering; Chaos smirked letting the strands of magic go from his limbs, her newest spell was actually kind of fun.

Robin clapped lightly before realizing something, "Miss Chaos" she asked the girl looked at her "Why exactly do you need our help to get through the pass?" Chaos hooked her hands in her back pockets, "The marines know we're coming through there…its and admirals fleet, at least two admirals and nearly a hundred marine ships hidden in front of that pass…without working together we cant get through"

"Okay we'll help you!" Luffy grinned like a loon and Chaos smiled again bowing her head, "Thank you Luffy-Kun"

XX


	34. plans

XX

Chaos paced her room muttering, she needed to fight someone or do something. Her stress level had never been this high before _cause of sex_ she stopped and raised her hand smacking her forehead. "Bad brain, no!" she ordered facing her 'bed' and collapsed on it.

"Talking to yourself…yeah that's new for you" She groaned grabbing a pillow and rolled over chucking it at the door, Kidd ducked letting the black soft object fly over his head. "Go away" she growled fixing him with a glare. Kidd ignored it walking over to stand above her, "What part of that did you not understand?" she spat sitting up

Kidd stayed standing there, Chaos swallowed. That look was absolute murder, "Kidd?" He continued to glare at her, "we need to talk", that threw her for a loop, Chaos blinked a few times before scrambling to her feet, "Wait did you just say….what?" she furrowed her brow, she had to be going crazy, Kidd didn't talk.

Kidd shifted his eyes traveling to stare at the wall, "We need to talk about…" he cleared his throat, "I'm sorry" she whispered, Kidd looked down the few inches at her, "for saying what I said, about you being an egotistical ass fuck" she muttered folding her arms under her chest and looked at the floor, "I should have told you the whole situation", she shifted "But I'm sure Killer already has"

"Yeah" Kidd looked at her, "and I'm…sorry for jumping to conclusions" he said fidgeting. Chaos smiled up at him, "So…" Kidd rolled his eyes pulling her into a hug, "Chaos…what's been with all the mood swings?" he asked letting her go as they walked to the door, "I don't know just been easily angered I guess" Chaos stated, she was gonna keep the sex thing to herself for now.

Kidd nodded slowly as they walked up the stairs, then he paused, "You're not pregnant are you". Chaos face palmed herself trying to remain calm, "Love, if I was pregnant you woulda been the first to lose manhood" she commented, "is that a yes or a no?' He asked stepping onto the deck, Chaos inhaled "I am not pregnant!" she shouted the crew stopped staring at her as she fixed Kidd with a stern look.

There was a large awkward silence before Killer walked up, "we have visitors"

XX

Chaos watched in slight amusement as the Kidd pirate ship docked at a small rock cliff, She jumped over the railing landing lightly onto the platform, across from her was Luffy, Zoro and Nami, Two slight thumps behind her signaled Kidd and Killer had joined them.

Kidd pulled her back a few inches beside him, and Chaos visibly saw Nami smile, she only smirked in return. Killer folded his arms mask directed to Zoro, as Kidd glared at Luffy. "What do you want straw hat"

"Actually I have something to say" Nami spoke up walking forward, "We have a problem with the pass up there" she nodded her head in the direction, "There are two admiral and a hundred marine ships in there" she commented.

Chaos folded her arms and looked at Kidd, "Are you insane only two crews cant beat two admirals" She reached up pulling his shoulder down to whisper in his ear, Kidd gave her a funny look, "Law and a second pirate" she nodded, Kidd frowned and looked at the crew opposite of them.

"Eustass… if we don't do this we're never going to get through that pass" Chaos commented as he stood fully, Kidd frowned wider looking unsure, "Chaos its not a good idea to make a deal with rival pirates" Killer muttered almost inaudibly, Chaos sighed folding her arms and looked at Kidd.

XX

All eyes were on the red-head, who seemed to be getting annoyed by the staring, finally the amber eyes slid to look at the silver and purple. There was a silent message and Chaos grinned, turning to the straw hats, "we're in!" She stated.

Nami nodded "Good now we just reel in Law and Drake" There was a pause, "Wait Drake as in Diez Drake, that's the other pirate!" Chaos shouted looking mortified, Nami nodded again, Chaos sighed heavily before turning and folding her arms, "fine get them then meet us back here in a day"

XX

The pages of the book rustled slightly, as Chaos exhaled slowly the book placed over her face, her left arm draped over her stomach her free hand entwined with Kidd's, The fiery red head was also asleep both in a calm un disturbed trance, It seemed such a shame to wake them. But like always life was a royal bitch.

"AWWW IT'S SO CUTE!" The sudden higher voice mad Kidd jerk slightly and Chaos lift her hand from her stomach pulling the book up. Two sets of eyes glowered up at the figures blocked out by the rays of the sunlight, "You two made up!" Nami cooed clasping her hands together.

The book fell with a groan and Chaos waved her hand as if to tell the copper haired girl to go away. "My Mister Kidd I didn't know you could be so sweet" Kidd lifted his head glaring up at Law and Chaos once again lifted the book up, "really? I just fell asleep too…you all fucking suck" she moaned, Law smiled coyly at her, "hello again miss Chaos", he was graciously flipped off, "it aint an offer, cause I will throw your creepy stalker ass into the damned ocean" she growled as his smile widened.

XX

"Alright lets get this over with I shit to do" Kidd growled, He, Law, Drake, Luffy, Nami, Robin, Zoro, Bepo, Killer and Chaos stood on a large sand barge, The crewmembers standing by their respective captains. "Like Miss Chaos?" Law smiled, He yelped seconds later as the sand behind him basically jumped him from behind. (Lol perverts take a pause to think about that)

Chaos smirked lowering her now glow fading hands, and clasped them behind her back, Killer shook his head obviously trying not to laugh and Kidd just grinned. "Moving to the main point" Nami piped up for attention, all eyes turned to her as Law struggled to stand,

Nami inhaled, "we need to focus on the main groups of the marines, the admirals will of course be the strongest but taking care of the lower ranks will bring us down" Chaos suddenly cleared her throat, all eyes were directed to her, "no offense Nami-san but we know this information, I believe a nice little battle plan will help us much better, may I?" she asked tilting her head, Nami blinked in surprise before nodding.

Chaos flashed a smile and stomped her foot once, the sand swirled before shifting into a 3-D diagram of the pass only so much smaller, Chaos folded her arms eyes focused on the small display as the sand created several ships on the other side of the pass and the four on their side, "This is an exact replica that I keep getting with Sonar, and trust me, there's a few more ships than before" she stated as the display became complete.

Drake crouched down inspecting the diagram with close eyes "The pass inst big enough for all four ships," he commented, "Good because mine technically isn't a ship, it's a submarine" Law stated, Chaos's mouth twitched, "Yeah I've been meaning to ask how someone grows weed that far under the ocean, and what you mix with it to make you so fucking gay" Law glowered at her now as Kidd and killer tried not to laugh. Drake's mouth twitched while the others surrounding them look horrified.

"Anyways" Chaos started the smile firmly set on her face, "its fine that we can only fit three ships in at one time, that just means Law will have to be underwater….now I'm pretty much new to this whole marine formation, but…I just might have come up with something"

XX

"Sir, we have a sighting of the four supernova ships!" a marine stated saluting, the captain nodded roughly, "and?" the lower ranked marine hesitated.

"Well…you might wanna see this"

"Their working together, are they? This might work for us…" the captain winced, "That girl has one hell of a temper"

XX

Kidd roared with laughter as Law hunched over hands curled into fists in his crouch as Chaos lowered her foot humming and turned back to Killer, "Oh Miss Chaos…" she paused looking at Drake, a bundle cloth was tossed her which she instantly caught and unfolded it, the look of surprise grew to glee. "MY JACKET,"

Killer and Kidd looked at each other, "I left it on Sabaody" she explained pulling it on and turning to drake bowing slightly, "thank you mister Diez" the dinosaur captain bowed in return and Chaos grinned walking up to Kidd and Killer hooking her arm with Kidd and they walked back to the ship.

"They look so cute together" Nami sighed clasping her hands, the others gave her a, what the hell is wrong with you look before returning to there ships.

XX


	35. Admirals

XX

"Why do I have that feeling again?" Kidd looked up and groaned lifting his head to look at Chaos as she sat at the end of the bed; she was hunched over elbows on her knees hands laced together. "What are you talking about?" he asked groggily. The head turned and he could see the silver and purple eyes over her shoulder. "I have that feeling Kidd like something's gonna go wrong" she mused.

Kidd sat up rubbing the back of his head; his goggles were missing, hell after last night he didn't even know how he had gotten to his room. "Chaos you're worrying about nothing" he muttered. The raven and purple haired girl flopped onto her back and looked up at him. "…alright" she mutter Kidd chuckled ruffling her hair leaning down, and paused. "Did I do that?" he asked pushing a lock of hair off her neck, there was a dark hicky on her neck stretching pretty wide on her darker skin.

"Yeah…you were pretty friggen drunk Kidd" she commented as he stared at the mark in amazement. "At one point you passed out and I had to drag you downstairs, Killer got thrown down trying to help" she said Kidd chuckled into her neck gently biting the mark. "Kidd" she hissed. "Hn?" he grunted. "We kinda have something to do…"

XX

"Wahoo!" the gothic pirate ship swayed in the ocean and the crew, they shouted several profanities at Luffy who was running around like an utter retard., The straw hat wearing boy laughed sprinting to the stairs, and rammed right into Kidd, The red-head grunted tumbling backwards and was caught by Chaos. Slowly the raven haired girl settled both of them on their feet, "Relax Luffy –kun your getting too riled up" the female called from behind her captain. Luffy giggled jumping on his feet, "But I'm bored!" he exclaimed

Chaos stepped out from behind Kidd and dusted her captain's coat off, she had on her coat over a white v-neck and skinny jeans covered in chains with her boots, it was actually the first outfit she had ever worn in a real fight, and it was when she joined the crew. Kidd gave Luffy his trademark glare but the rubbery Captain was bouncing on his feet. Chaos sighed adjusting her claymore at her hip and walked forward grabbing Luffy's shoulders and turning him around she walked him to the railing.

Luffy yelped as Chaos picked his slender frame up by the back of his vest and threw him onto his own ship. "Luffy stay at you ship, will you we cant have anything screwing up" _though I'm sure it will_. She turned and walked to the Kidd pirate ships upper deck where Killer and the captain were standing.

XX

Chaos closed her eyes breathing slowly as she tried to think. In front of them was a large sand barge, behind them the pass, on the other side of the barge was the marines. She raised her hands rubbing her temples, There were footsteps on the decks around her and Killer placed a metal guarded hand on her shoulder, "Chaos?" he asked, The girl lifted her head looking at him, "it's nothing I'm fine" she whispered lowering her hands and smiled, Killer nodded slowly removing his hand and walked to the plank leading off the deck, The witch inhaled slowly and exhaled following her brother.

XX

"Admiral Akoji. Their leaving their ships" The two admirals looked up, Akoji frowned as the captain gave him this information, "The four crews are taking place on the sand barge,"

"What the hell is their plan" Akainu snapped standing, his eyes briefly widened, all four crews really were lined up on the damned barge, with the Captains an supernova standing in front, "Wait…the female who is she"

"Sir that's demon of destruction Chaos, we have reason to believe that she, is Captain Kidd girlfriend" The two admirals looked at the captain. "Eustass 'Captain' Kidd," Akoji questioned the marine captain nodded.

Akainu snorted, "Dear god that girls gotta be ten kinds of crazy"

XX

"PIRATES SURRENDER NOW OR WE WILL FIRE" the speaker echoed in the area, and Luffy laughed, Law, Drake and Kidd looked at each other, "wow their stupider than we thought" Law muttered, Kidd turned his head, "Chaos get your ass up here" he shouted, Their was a ringing of chains and the girl weaved her way between Bepo, Killer and Zoro the first mates having been clustered closer together.

She hummed walking out the good way to the edge of the sand barge which was pretty damn close to the marine ships. She sighed raised her hands, palms up and facing away from her body, She lowered her head closing her eyes.

Drake lifted his head as the skies rumbled and black clouds began to roll across them, darkening the area below. "A witch huh? Interesting" Law whispered his eyes focused on the clouds above them, A droplet of rain fell on his hat and he smiled lazily, Drake lowered his head watching Chaos as a four colored glow began to surround her, Red mixing with gray, and purple fading with gold,

XX

Killer flexed his hand gripping his scythes to loosening the hold a little, his eyes focused on Chaos behind his mask, this spell probably was the most pain she'd feel in this day, He shuddered remembering how the healing magic hurt. This might end badly.

XX

Two marine ships lifted into the air, as Chaos curled her fingers into a fist. She raised her hands above her head, the ships raised from the water. Her fist swung in front of her slamming together and the ships followed suit, her hand swung down, and the two ships landing on a third ship. She opened her eyes and uncurled her hands the magic vanishing, and raised her hands blowing on them.

"FUCKING CHRIS, DID YOU SEE THAT, WHAT SHE DID!" Chaos chuckled quietly hearing the speakers boom with the voice and heard laughter behind her, she grinned backing up eyes focused on the marine ships as she joined the others.

"You sure know how to give an answer" Drake stated as she laced her fingers popping them, "Yeah well, I'm just warming up"

XX

"Get the men down there, they want to fight, then we're fighting!" Akainu roared startling the lower ranked marines. "YESSIR" the captains shouted before running off, "That girl is going to be a fucking pain" the magma admiral growled, Akoji lifted his sleeping mask and yawned, "Her and the supernovas. Funny she's got a bounty higher than Trafalgar Law's and she not considered one"

XX

Luffy grinned holding his hat to his head as the wind whipped around the pirate crew, "looks like they got our message" Nami whispered from somewhere behind them. Luffy laughed while the other crews focused on the marines climbing off their ships and running to line up on the sand barge.

"Well looks like we have to fight" Law sighed walking forward, The other three captains followed him and their crews watched in silence, Gun shots were fired, body parts and bullets instantly filled the air, marines were flying into the air getting smacked by a large dinosaur tail and a long rubbery leg.

The crews shouted their excitement and ran forward. Chaos reached out snagging the back of Killer shirt stopping him, "hang on…I know we're saving that one spell for the others…but" she had a frown set on her mouth. Killer paused and nodded.

XX

Killer stood quietly scythes spinning and he watched Chaos in front of him lower the goggles over her eyes, she raised her hands again palms facing the ground fingers splayed and shifted into a fighter's stance. Red flames licked at her finger tips before growing and covered the length of the tribal tattoos on her arms, the designs swirled forming flames and she swallowed.

Killer watched the mass of Marines; some were breaking past a few of the pirates, and growing closer. "Now CHAOS!" he shouted. She swung her hands out. The crimson flames shot out like whips catching onto the sand and marines forming a jagged line, the flames grew engulfing her and she leapt into the line. Killer shot forward jumping up and landed on her shoulders before pushing off his scythes slicing through four marines, Chaos reeled back and fire rose enveloping a few more marines.

XX

Akoji hummed looking through the scopes and lowered it, "she works as a team with the first mate" he stated ignoring the large arms breaking the line of swarming marines, the metal one taking the cannon balls fired at it as an add on.

Akainu snorted standing, "your joining the fight?" Akoji asked in surprise, "yes you twit, if we wait they'll break through and be gone" the admiral vanished in a burst of magma soon after.

XX

The claymore's black blade glittered in the air as it ripped through a marine's shirt. Said marine squealed like a girl before the blade ran through his chest. Chaos raised her foot pushing the marine away her blade sliding from his chest.

A battle cry sounded to her left and vanished with an oomph she flicked her gaze up, "Thank you Jean Bart" she smiled up at the man who nodded in return. "The captains seem to be having fun" he commented swiping a few marines away with his arm. Chaos swung her black sword in an semi circle at four marines and didn't blink as blood splashed on her face, "I would think so" she mulled raising her left hand and a marine screamed as he was thrown back by a gust of wind, Jean Bart nodded smacking a few more marines away.

Chaos growled jumping into the air a bullet barely missing her arm and raised the claymore over her head swinging it down. Blood covered her coat sleeves and she landed on her feet panting, glancing over she scoffed seeing Jean Bart was gone. She turned back around and blocked a Marines katana. A sudden heat was on her back and she blinked grabbing the marine's shirt and whirled around holding the poor man as a shield.

Magma covered the lower ranked Marine and Chaos instantly shoved him away, the sand under her feet flew up and she leapt into the air. She landed a good three yards away glaring at the man. "Fuck…you're admiral Akainu"

The admiral stood the blazing magma soaking into the sand, "yes and your Chaos…seems like you get to play with us first" A blast of ice on her left made her swallow and look over at Akoji. "Well…there's my bad feeling" she whispered rains her blade.

XX

CLIFFHANGER! The bitch of all bitches…I'm sorry though but I wanna be mean sides next chapter being written as your reading this.


	36. Savoir

XX

Her foot gave out from under her and she slammed into the cooled off magma; which was creating for space now. Scrambling to her feet she dived out of the way as a new searing hot glob soared for her; she rolled and slid to a halt as the edge of the barge standing shakily. White streams of light wrapping around her left leg, the material from her jeans and boot leg were blackened and charred, bright red blood was already covering the sand she was standing on. Her right arm wasn't much better off, ice spike were protruding from her upper biceps nearly cutting the leather sleeve off her arm.

Her silver and purple eyes glowered at the admiral who seemed to be in a much better state. She coughed as her magic worked on the broken ribs Akoji had shattered after freezing. Forcing back a wince as well as the blackness obscuring her vision she glared at the marines. Raising her left arm she felt the chains rattle on her jacket, pain and magic throbbed in her veins and she let her labored breathing fill the air and she flicked her wrist.

The sand rose up once more engulfing the Admirals, She turned and bolted, like hell she could keep this up. A sudden coolness on her injured leg made her scream before the ice pinned her to her spot and she slammed into the sand. Ice crawling it way up her uninjured leg and spikes pierced her jeans digging into her leg. She cried out clawing at the sand, magic pulsing in her leg preventing her leg from actually freezing. The sand shifted by her head and she gritted her teeth lifting her head enough to growl at Akainu.

Magma swirled in her vision and she tensed. The foot rose up and she tried to move to twitch anything but her body was already giving out.

XX

The sand barge rumbled startling the pirate, until a massive ear drum pounding roar filled the air and the admiral's ship broke in half. The violence stopped momentarily as the large dark scaled sea king rose up high, "huh…would ya look at that" a kid pirate whispered as a large triple clawed foot raised from the ocean, wings snapped open catching the light. "Little sisters pet…is a fucking aquatic dragon…" someone stated

The dragon like Sea King roared his tail rising from the water and crushed a second ship. Before it swung around and the pirates watched its arc. What the hell was it doing?

XX

The two admirals were through back by the scaly tail and Chaos chuckled lifting her head up and a set of sharp teeth picked her up by the back of her jacket; raising her good arms she patted its jaw. "That's my boy" she wheezed. She was set of its head by a clawed front leg and she sat blinking spots from her vision. "I'm okay buddy set me down" she whispered.

XX

"That's a handy pet you have there Mister Kidd" Law mused as the creature lumbered to them lowering it head by Kidd. A worn Chaos slid off standing unsteadily on the ground. She clutched her injured arm and winced as Killer walked up setting a hand on it. "Fuck Chaos what happened" Nami exclaimed running forward, "People just hate me" the raven and purple haired girl admitted with a pained smile. Kidd clenched his jaw trying to remain silent as she gave him a weak smile, "guess I aint that good yet, don't worry I'm fine" she managed through the harsh breathing.

"You don't look okay…Chopper come here!" Nami shouted, Chaos held up her hands, "no really I'm fine its being taken care of we just have to worry about" blood splattered the sand making everyone freeze and Chaos coughed blood trickling from her mouth looking down. The ice spike that was now glistening with blood glinted in the sunlight before yanking its way out through her back. She choked on the blood filling her mouth. Everything seemed to vanish, sounds, Colors, images all see could see were white, and she couldn't even feel the pain.

XX

The pirates stared in horror, no one moved or blinked they just stared, finally the Kidd pirates snapped out of it, "CHAOS!" The sea king roared whirling around lashing out at the ice admiral with razor claws. A blast of magma slammed into the dragon sea king, the beast roared hurtling backwards and vanishing in the water. Drake blinked several times in his transformed state before growling and ran forward. His jaws opened and clamped down on Akoji's arm, swinging his head around he threw the admiral in the air, he turned "QUIT STANDING THERE AND DO SOMETHING YOU FUCKING MORONS!"

Law blinked his surprise away and looked at Kidd the red head had a blank look on his face, out of the corner of his eye he saw Luffy and his crew launch attacks at the admirals with the Kidd pirates and Drakes crew. Law growled and swung out slapping Kidd hard.

The red head jerked and looked at him in shock, the sound having snapped Killer from his dazed state as well. "Eustass get a grip will ya? If you and that masked freak help get rid of the admirals, me and that tanuki can take care of Miss Chaos!" Law shouted Kidd blinked several times before nodding and he and Killer walked off to join the fray.

Law looked down at Chopper who was trying to tend to Chaos's wound, He frowned walking over and lifted the girl up, "come on we have to get her to my ship

XX

"It's no good Law she's lost too much blood" Chopper protested as the surgeon of death stood over Chaos hands covered in blood. He glared over at the tanuki who was pressing the large amount of gauze into her major wound; Even as the small doctor spoke he still tried to help Chaos. Law looked down at her, the face serene and peaceful paled from its normal tan to an almost sheet white. He swallowed looking over at the red stained tools laid out on his deck; this wasn't looking too good for her.

XX

The dark gray eyes watched in slight mixed emotion as the pirates tried to fight off the remaining marines and two admirals. The wind blew past him ruffling his cloak, the eyes lowered down to the gold submarine where the male the reindeer and the dying woman were. He closed his eyes and looking up opened them, Seconds later he vanished.

XX

Law growled closing his eyes and lowered his head. Chopper stared at Chaos eyes watering. "There…we…" the small furry reindeer sobbed mercilessly. Law exhaled slowly and nearly jumped a foot into the air as a hand clapped down onto his shoulder.

Both Doctors looked up at the man, He was older than any of them probably close to forty , with a scruffy face and dark gray eyes and dark black short cropped hair, he wore a black v-neck muscle tee under a black cloak with frayed jeans and boots.

"Relax boys I'm only here to help" he explained eyes focused only on Chaos. Law felt his heart slow back to normal. The man nudged Law back and knelt down reaching out and placing two fingers on Chaos's forehead, a bright blue spark traveled down his hand and flowed into her, seconds later several more varied colored blue sparks followed.

"You...your using magic" Chopper whispered in surprise, Law blinked as the color started to flood back into Chaos's face, "who the hell are you?" he breathed as the wound on the Kidd pirates body began to close up and vanish. The man stood towering over the supernova and Chopper. "A witch with no magic is just a human, but a human with magic isn't always a witch" Law blinked, "wait…what?" the man chuckled. "Just tell her the old man will be waiting for his chance to take back his pride" he was gone in the next second like a mirage.

XX

The Pirates stared at the admirals both of whom were barely breaking a sweat. Ice and hot magma covered the area. Drake growled from his spot frozen to the ground unable to move in fear of losing his legs. Killer was pinned down by ice as well and the crews were trapped in a ring of Magma. Straw hat, Zoro and Bepo were thoroughly exhausted as well.

Akoji stepped forward and was stopped as lightning broke the ground. All attention was torn from the fight. Kidd whipped his head around _Chaos?_ He frowned not seeing the familiar female but a man. The same tribal tattoos he knew too well also covered this mans hand, but only his hand surprisingly.

"My god, this is actually kind of sad, I see people losing to the government and a dying girl being helped by a doctor and animal. This world is royally fucking retarded" The man smiled at Kidd; "Eustass Kidd…right?" the red haired captain nodded. "I'm here to help you beat these…admirals, the old woman sent me" Kidd felt his eyes widen as the man raised his hand an in a casual flick he had seen Chaos use many times the sand rose up and turned black engulfing the marines, "Go…I will hold them off to allow you to escape"

The pirate opened their mouths to protest when he flicked his hand, their temporary traps vanishing and he gave them a cold look, "GO"

The Four crew nodded running off, "Mister Kidd" The higher bounty supernova turned to look at the man. "Thank you for taking care of her"

XX

Law looked up as his crew ran onto the deck, "Well?" Jean Bart asked as Bepo shouted something about leaving. "Her breathing has returned and her wounds are fixed, that man…he did all of it" Law explained looking over the ship to the three standing on the barge. "Set sail, and stay above water, we will return Miss Chaos to her rightful ship when we're out of this hell hole"

XX


	37. ties

_XX_

"_Eva…Eva-Baby; wake up kiddo" she groaned cracking open her eyes, her silver and purple eyes locking with dark gray, she blinked in surprise, The stubble covered face, and tanned skin, She blinked again forcing herself to sit up. _

_The older man smiled, he was at least forty five and dressed in a black v-neck, and blue jeans with a black cloak over it. Her eyes looked him up and down and he chuckled. "Yes it is me Baby" _

_She swallowed as he sat down, "but…how it" she cut off looking around, everything was white just white. "The old woman sent me, and this? This is the state of being half way dead and half alive, you've been here before when you were younger" _

_Chaos raised a hand, the tribal tattoos were still there but all of her injuries were gone, "I saved you sweet heart, and you owe me…a fight to determine which one of us is better, but for that you need to go back" Chaos snapped her head up eyes wide. "But that means I won't ever see you again!" _

_He chuckled, "not until I want to see you Eva, but you need to go back, the ones that love you are in grief…." She lowered her eyes, "remember that story I wrote for you, about the little lone wolf who was always looking for her place in that world?" she nodded, "What was that little wolf's name?" _

_She clutched her arm closing her eyes, "C-Chaos the wolves name was Chaos" He smiled setting a hand on her head, "now Eva…where is you place in this world or are you still finding it?" _

_She stared at him her expression in slight confusion, "well?' she shook her head slowly, and "what else did I use to tell you? Hm, Our motto" She inhaled slowly her voice coming out as a whisper. _

"_A witch with no magic is just a human, but a human with magic isn't always a witch", "Yes…do you understand that?" a head shake, "It means..." he leaned forward and by her ear he whispered the answer. Chaos felt her eyes widen, He leaned back grinning, "so I…but..." Chaos struggled trying to find the right word. "Think about it" she felt herself become warm and things began to blur voices filling her ears. "WAIT I"_

XX

The pirates gather around the female laying in the bed jumped in surprise as she bolted upright gasping for lungful's of air. "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST IT BURNS" she shouted clawing at the clothes on her body, "Miss Chaos calm down your fine" Law shouted reaching out, Killer suddenly shoved Law back and picked up a bucket he had placed by the bed earlier that day and dumped the icy water on top of his 'sister'

Chaos paused and turned her head spitting water out calmly before turning back to Killer licking her lips, "Thank you" she whispered. Raising her hands and whipping the excess water from her face. Killer shrugged "figured you need something it wasn't your magic" he commented, "Chaos raised her head giving him a funny look before looking at the people in the room, Diez Drake all nine of the straw hats, Law, Bepo and the batman dress pirate and stitch Zombie from her own crew. After a few seconds she blinked realizing Kidd wasn't anywhere among them.

A sudden pressure on her wrist made her look back at her hand; Law was holding two fingers for a pulse and looking at the wall. Chopper pressed a stethoscope to her back as she breathed waiting, "What happened?" she asked quietly,

The pirates all looked at each other quietly as if unsure what to say, Finally Zoro stepped forward, if anyone was gonna say something he would, and he prayed he didn't get hit in the groin in the process.

XX

Kidd growled flinging the small spell book into the ocean, He huffed sitting down crossed legged folding his arms, A low rumbled sounded under him and he frowned, "relax I'm not gonna stab you again" he snapped at the dragon like sea king pet.

The creature was floating lazily on its back in circles around the four ships, Kidd on its stomach a large gash wound on its arm draped on its stomach, the arm had been bandaged with bed sheets the crews had spared for the creature. Kidd closed his eyes, "I swear I want answers that damned woman is up to something and that son of a bitch is part of it!"

"Now, now watch your temper Mister Kidd" The sea king growled and Kidd looked up directly at the old woman, she held a dripping book in her hand, the very one he had just chucked into the ocean. "Bout damn time" Kidd snarled standing, "Who the hell was that man that helped Chaos!" he roared. The old woman sighed clasping her hands behind her back, "ask politely Mister Kidd or I won't answer"

Kidd felt a vein pop up on his forehead, "Tell me and maybe I won't shove you in a canon and blow your old ass up!" The sea king's body shook in obvious laughter at the threat. "Mister Kidd, the man you met, were you at least polite"

"What the hell does that have to do with this" he snapped, the old woman flipped the book open, "That was Chaos's Father…" Kidd felt his brain shut down momentarily, "F-Father?" he said slowly. "Yes her father"

XX

Chaos sat in silence the only people in the room now were, Law Bepo and Killer, after what she had heard and not kicking people asses surprisingly, Law said she needed rest, and with her still not trusting Law she made Killer stay.

Killer looked up from the spell book he had snagged from her room, on their ship to read since Law wasn't letting her leave in her current state. His attention was brought to the door as it opened and Kidd walked in. Chaos looked up at him her eyes mixed with several emotions. "The old lady told me something very interesting Chaos" Kidd growled folding his arms, Chaos blinked, "what? That my real name is Eva and in my world I was a marines Daughter, and the man that saved you was my marine father?" Kidd nodded slowly and Killer dropped his book, glass shattered in the corner and Killer could tell Law and Bepo were trying to process what they just heard.

Killer stood slowly and inched his way to the door, shoving Law and Bepo out in the process. Chaos linked hearing the lock click; she closed her eyes feeling magic pulse in her head, she frowned; rubbing her temples.

"Chaos" Kidd started, "look I wanted a new life so I lied about my damn name sue me" she spat. Kidd rolled his eyes, "I'm not mad" she blinked startled, and leaned back realizing he was on the bed with her, "you're not mad?" Kidd shook his head his hands snaking under the covers and sliding up her shirt. "You lied about you name, one that actually kinda sucked" he mulled his fingers leaving ghost like touches on her skin, Chaos shuddered her eyes closing. Her train of thought leaving her, Kidd mouth slammed against hers his tongue fight for dominance that never came easy.

Chaos laced her hands behind his neck pulling him down on top of her. Kidd chuckled digging his nails into her back, a hiss escaped the witch and she arched her back to get away from his nails. Her chest and stomach ramming into Kidd she managed to push him back.

Kidd growled biting her neck and she moaned loudly earning a chuckle.

XX

Law blinked looking up as his ship creaked, the metal moaned loudly and objects shuddered in the kitchen. The heart pirates looked at the Kidd pirates who had face palmed themselves and Killer was shaking his head. "What the hell is going on?" Law spat standing, "they're not fighting are they?" he growled turning to walk out of the room, But found himself tackled to the floor by Killer. "If you value your sanity you do not want to go in there!" the blond snapped. Law paused in his struggles eyes widening.

XX

The bed creaked under the shifting weight, sparks danced in between their lips, the metal in the room vibrating with each shivering breath. A soft moan escaped her mouth as Kidd rocked forward, the beds metal frame creaked in protest as the movements continued their natural pace.

Chaos shuddered as Kidd slide out slowly; his low chuckle filled her ears as his familiar weight pressed down on her, "your...such an ass" she hissed as he dug his teeth into her neck once more. A sudden giggle rippled her body and Kidd released her neck, "What?" she continued to giggle at his puzzled face, the once black lips a slight shade of pink, "Law is gonna be uber pissed"

Kidd fell on the bed beside her, "What are you talking about" he asked voice muffled by the pillow, Chaos lifted her head, "really you asked that question" her voice came out slurred and she yawned, she was getting lazier these days. A light snore broke her from her thoughts and she flopped back down on the pillow as Kidd's arm hooked around her collar bone.

XX

Okay I'm not perfect at your perverts wanted sex scene because my main pervert friend was gonna help me write it but she couldn't be available, if you want something better send a message and a few thoughts then I'll see what I can do.


End file.
